The Luck of the Draw
by Axelrocks
Summary: Buying a lottery ticket was something Carol had wanted to do the moment she turned eighteen. Actually winning came as a surprise. But now, that meant her last summer before college was going to be an adventure filled with fun, and her best friend Daryl. And maybe, if her luck continued, she and Daryl would finally be something more... Caryl AU. No zombies.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Daryl Dixon felt like an annoyed mother as he tapped his foot on the linoleum of the dingy gas station. Arms crossed, he stared at his best friend. "Smokes or a lottery ticket? Sounds like a pretty damn easy decision to me."

His best friend, Carol Spencer, didn't even spare him a glance over her shoulder as she bounced on her toes by the counter. Her eyes were scanning the different types of cigarettes and flashy lottery tickets. The moment she would stop bouncing, Daryl knew her decision was made.

Fuck, she must have calves of steel.

"Seeing as one can give me cancer, I'll have to agree." Finally, her flip-flopped feet settled firmly on the yellow tiles and Daryl let out a breath of relief. She turned to look at him, then, her curly auburn hair fanning out as she did and he caught a whiff of her shampoo. Strawberry.

His damn truck always smelled like strawberries. (Not that he minded).

"Lottery tickets can give you cancer? Huh. Guess you learn somethin' new every day."

Carol leveled him with a look that Daryl had coined the 'I'm fucking done with you, Daryl Dixon' look and punched him in the arm. "Shut up. And you should know what gives you cancer, Mr. I-Got-An-A-in-Health-Class."

Sophomore year, they had taken the class together and Carol was still sore that she had gotten a B+ while he had gotten an A. It probably didn't help that he had lorded it over her the rest of that year.

"That's right. I did get an A," he said smugly, causing Carol to roll her eyes and turn her back on him once more. Behind the counter, the cashier was giving them suspicious looks between ringing up customers. They had been standing in the same spot going on fifteen minutes, now. Daryl would have looked at them suspiciously, too.

"You know, you can always just scrap this idea. There's other things you can do, _places_ you can go since you're eighteen now."

"And where's that?" Just a look his way and just from that brief glance, he read so much in his friend's face. Her eyes had been narrowed, eyeing him with suspicion.

"The strip club," he said a little quieter, just in case the cashier was listening to them as well as watching them.

Carol slowly turned her whole body to face him, eyes slits. "There is _no_ way I'm going into one of those. _Especially_ alone."

"Of course you wouldn't go alone," he said matter-of-factly. "I'd go with you."

"You're too young," she said, a mischievous gleam in her eyes and she stepped closer to pinch his cheek. "Poor baby Daryl is only seventeen."

He knocked her hand away, glaring. "I might only be seventeen, but I have the best friend in the world who'd definitely sneak me in." He gave her one of his rare, full smiles, hoping that the sight of it would convince her. It wasn't like he really wanted to go in one of them. He was just curious. That was all.

"Uh. No." Carol was not buying it and her turned her back on him for the third time. "Besides, I may be _your_ best friend in the world, but today has shown me that you're not mine. You didn't even give me a birthday present." From the tone of her voice, Daryl could tell she was pouting.

"Damn, Carol. I told you. I forgot it at home this morning and if you would hurry the fuck up, we could go and grab it before your dinner with your parents."

"All right. A few more minutes."

Knowing Carol, a few more minutes could mean hours. Daryl groaned and rolled his eyes, debating whether or not he should go sit in his truck and wait. But he knew that she had wanted him there. Today was her eighteenth birthday and she was going to buy something she couldn't have the day before when she was only seventeen.

"Okay, I'm ready!" She announced and finally stepped up to the cashier. "I would like one lottery ticket, please."

The man flashed her a fake smile, one he had used on every customer that had walked into the gas station, and stepped over to a machine. "I.D?"

Proudly, Carol dug in her purse for her wallet and slid the plastic card across the counter. "Here you go."

The man glanced at it and slid it back. "Happy birthday," he said, blandly. "Now, what will your lucky numbers be? I need six pairs of two number, like twelve, thirty-four, fifty-six..." he droned, as if he was reciting a script.

"Perfect," Carol said. "Zero-five, twenty-three, zero-seven, twenty-seven, zero-eight, nineteen." The cashier didn't even blink an eye at the numbers and punched them in.

"Why those numbers?" Curiosity had Daryl joining Carol at the counter.

"My birthday, your birthday and the day we became friends," she answered easily.

"Ah," he said, perfectly okay with the answer and accepted it. Until... "Wait. You remember the date we first became friends? That was nine years ago!"

"it'll be nine years exactly on August nineteenth," she said smugly and turned to the counter just as the cashier handed her a piece of paper with her numbers printed on the top.

"Numbers will be printed in the paper on Friday. Good luck."

"Thank you." She looked over the paper and when she was satisfied, she placed it safely in her wallet. "I'll have to tell my dad to let me see the paper on Friday."

Daryl held open the door for Carol and the pair walked to his banged up truck. "So, how much will you get if you win?"

"A million dollars."

Daryl dropped his keys and just looked at her. He had thought she had bought a ticket for the small prizes, like a hundred dollars or something. Not a million dollars. Hell, he would have no idea what to do with that much money.

"It won't be exactly a million dollars," she continued speaking as if she had already won and climbed into the passenger's seat of his truck. "They'll have to take taxes out and stuff. Which I think is stupid, you know? If they were going to do that, then they winnings should be more than a million dollars, since a million is what I bought the ticket for." Carol rambled on. Daryl didn't mind. He was still in kind of shock at that amount of money.

"What are you goin' to do if you win?"

Carol shrugged. "Don't know. I guess I'll cross that bridge if it comes."

"If you win, I hope you remember we've been friends for nine years." He nudged her with an elbow.

" _Almost_ nine years. And of course, I will. However, bringing up the strip club thing is goin' to shave off a couple thousand dollars from the amount I was going to give you."

"Dammit," he staged whispered. Then, grew serious. "You know, you ain't goin' to give me a single penny of your winnings. I won't get mad."

"Maybe I want to."

"Then, I guess I won't complain." Deep down, though, Daryl knew that he would have an extremely hard time accepting the money. Their whole friendship seemed a little lopsided. Carol had him over for dinner or bought him dinner, let him sleep in of her guest rooms when things were bad at home, called out the assholes and harpies who gave him shit at school, helped him with his classes, and the list could go on.

The list was nonexistent when it came to the things he had done for her. He was just her friend, that was it. Sometimes, he wondered why she even put up with his ass.

"Stop thinking about whatever you're thinking," her voice, stern, filled the cab. "You're chewing on your lip and jiggling your leg, meaning you're thinking about something too hard. Usually something unpleasant."

Sometimes it scared him at how well Carol knew him. But it also was the same for him. He knew Carol better than his own damn brother.

"It's nothing," he waved her off, knowing that she would ignore it and plow on, anyway. However, this time, she did. Shocking him so much, he almost just blurted out everything.

"So, are you sure you don't want to come with us tonight?"

"Naw, I'm good. 'Sides, I'm sure your parents just want to spend time with you tonight." It had taken them awhile, but Carol's parents had warmed up to them. Things were still awkward between them, though. Sometimes, he would catch her mother looking around whenever he went with them somewhere and he knew Carol noticed it, too. Carol, being Carol, always said something about it later and they would get in a fight. Daryl hated that, so he decided to spend less and less time with them as possible.

"You sure? They have great food and I know how much you love food." She poked his stomach, which wasn't flabby, but she liked to tease.

"I'm good," he said again. "I think I have a box of macaroni and cheese at home that I've been eyeing for a few days." It was the only thing they had in the house and he had no idea how long it had been sitting there in the cupboards. His dad hadn't left him any money for groceries. No big surprise there. If it weren't for Carol, Daryl probably would have starved to death a long time ago.

"Fine," she pouted and crossed her arms.

They were silent until they pulled into Daryl's driveway. He hopped from his truck as soon as he cut the engine and raced inside, glad that his dad wasn't home, but still wanting to get out of there quickly. The less time spent at his house, the better.

Carol's gift was sitting on his nightstand, wrapped and everything. There was no telling how many feet of damn wrapping paper he had gone through trying to make it perfect. It still wasn't. But she was just going to rip it up, anyway.

"Here," he tossed the box to Carol once he made it back to his truck.

"It has snowmen on it," she observed.

"So?"

"I like it." She smiled.

"Well, it ain't your present. It's what's inside that is. Open it."

"Okay." With relief, Daryl was glad that Carol just tore off the paper. He was afraid she would try his patience and open it one corner at a time.

Daryl drummed his fingers against the steering wheel and gazed out the windshield, nervous. When she gasped, his eyes darted her way.

One hand was covering her mouth and the other was holding up a delicate gold chain with a Cherokee Rose pendant dangling at the end. Daryl had seen the necklace in old man Horvath's antique shop. He had gone in, asked how much it was and walked right back out. Dale stopped him, though, said if he did some odd jobs around the place, he'd sell it to him for cheap. It had taken three months of working weekends cleaning shelves, dusting off corners and any other thing Dale asked him to do before Daryl decided he could buy it. (He also had a little nest egg for emergencies now, too).

"Daryl," she breathed, tears brimming her eyes. "It's beautiful." She shoved it at him. "Put it on me!" She presented her back to him and lifted her hair. There was that whiff of strawberries again.

It took his clumsy fingers a few tries before finally worked the clasp and Carol admired the piece of jewelry as it hung from her neck. She threw her arms around him and held him close. "I love it, I love it and I love _you_ , Daryl Dixon."

Those words may have frozen Daryl, but she had said them before. She loved him like a friend. That was all.

"I'm glad you like it." His face was growing hot at her proximity, but he didn't push her away. He liked having her close.

"I'm going to cherish it forever." She pulled back, held the pendant in her hand and rubbed a thumb over it. "Thank you!" She kissed his cheek and sat back in her seat.

Daryl wanted to sit there for a little longer, but she needed to get home to get ready for her dinner. Her parents would probably give him some kind of disapproving look when he pulled up.

* * *

Five minutes later, they were pulling into Carol's driveway. Her dad was the local attorney and her mom was a nurse, meaning they were well-off and Carol's home was one of the larger ones in the neighborhood. Carol was an only child and had been spoiled growing up, but that hadn't altered her attitude or made her think she was better than everyone. It was one of the many, _many_ things Daryl liked about her.

"I'll miss you," she said, pouting when he once more refused to go with her to dinner and picked up her book bag from the floor.

"You're goin' to see me tomorrow mornin'," he grumbled.

"So? I'll still miss you."

Daryl rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance. "Get out of here."

"I'm going," she giggled. "Thank you again, for the necklace."

"It was nothing."

Carol reached over the seats and grabbed his hand. "It wasn't nothing, Daryl. It's the best gift anyone has given me."

"Yeah, until your parents give you some real jewelry," he said. He didn't say it to be mean, it was just the truth. The necklace hadn't been cheap, but her parents could definitely afford something twice or even three times the amount.

Carol looked at him, disappointed. "This is real to me, Daryl. They could give me a hundred diamond necklaces and yours would still be the best." She squeezed his hand. "I hate when you put yourself down. I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him one last smile and closed the door behind her.

Daryl watched her go, heart beating double time for no reason.

Okay, it had a reason. It always had a reason. Carol told him that she loved him a few times during their friendship, but he wasn't fool enough to think it was more than friendship love. However, if he were to ever say the words back, they would be the real deal.

He was in love with Carol, his best _friend_. Meaning, he was screwed.

* * *

 **So, I have no idea how lottery tickets work, but let's pretend this is how they do. ;)**

 **I have about five chapter so this written so far, but student teaching is fast approaching, meaning I will have like NO time to write, which means updates will probably be far and in between.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first update on my new laptop! :) I have been laptop-less since March and have been using a desktop. I may be able to write a tiny bit more (when I'm not working on school stuff) because I don't have to sit in one place to write lol**

 **I hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Being in love with his best friend was something Daryl had had to live with for the past few years. He was used to the feelings Carol ensued in him whenever they were together. The fast beating heart and the sweating palms. Thankfully, he had gotten over the tongue-tiedness a few weeks after he had finally realized how he felt.

It was just something he forced away, to never act on. They were the best of friends. Feelings like the ones he had could ruin that and Daryl didn't know what he would do if he didn't have Carol anymore.

Fifteen minutes after leaving his house, he was back. His dad still wasn't home and would most likely not be until the evening. After work, he would spend time in the bar in town, drinking away most of his paychecks. At least, Daryl had his macaroni and cheese tonight and wouldn't starve.

Mixing up the noodles and sauce, he grumbled when he realized what little milk they had was bad and he had to use extra water in the mixture so that it wouldn't be a congealed mess. He was almost regretting turning down Carol's offer. He could deal with the looks the other people would give him in the restaurant (and the looks Carol's mother would give him when she saw the other looks), but it was Carol's special night and he didn't need to create a riff between Carol and her parents.

Dumping the entire contents of the pan in a bowl, Daryl took it and went to sit on the ratty couch in the living room. His old man spent many nights sleeping there and the thing reeked of stale cigarettes and old beer. But it was the only piece of furniture, besides an equally ratty coffee table, and they couldn't afford anything else.

Flipping through the channels, he found that there was nothing good on and finally settled on a baseball game that he only half-watched. It reminded him of the one time he had ever gone to a game. Merle had taken him. Five years ago. It was some minor league teams that were playing, but it had been the most fun Daryl had ever had with his brother. They ate all the food they wanted and cheered at all the wrong times. Daryl had even gotten a home run ball, hit by the away team, but he didn't care.

The next day, Merle was gone.

The note left behind said he had signed up for the Army, but Daryl knew he wouldn't last long there. However, it was two years before he saw him again. Strung out and mean. It had taken him all of five minutes to start a fight with their dad and then, he was gone again. Daryl hadn't seen him since. Though, he did get calls on his birthday (or when Merle thought it was his birthday) and they would chat for a few minutes before Daryl looked for an excuse to hang up.

Daryl still hadn't forgiven him for the first time he left.

* * *

Carol loved her parents. She really did. But most days, she would rather spend time with Daryl, driving in his truck or hanging out in her backyard (sometimes her room when her parents weren't around. They'd kill her if they knew).

A lot of time they were busy with their careers. Their jobs were stressful and they just wanted to come home to a quiet house and a quiet, perfect daughter. She tried hard to be that perfect daughter. More often than not, though, they just asked too much of her.

She was smart, polite and obviously going places with her life. However, there was one flaw. One big flaw. One that would never go away. Especially, if she had anything to say about it, and that was Daryl Dixon.

For the most part, the Spencers liked Daryl. Yet, they felt as if he were beneath them, beneath their daughter. It was the one thing Carol constantly argued with them about. The last one had been about a month ago when Carol announced that she and Daryl would be going to the same college together. It wasn't that they disapproved of her college choice, but knew that she would spend more time with Daryl and not get to know anyone new. For all Carol cared, Daryl could be the only person she knew her whole life and she'd be fine. Time and time again, he had proven that he was there for her and that was all that mattered to Carol.

Of course, one day she planned on getting a boyfriend, getting married and having children. But the only person she could see herself dating, marrying and having bright, blue-eyed children with was Daryl.

"Carol, honey," the honey-sweet voice (which she used on her most ornery of patients) of Violet Spencer jolted Carol from her reverie. "Is there something wrong with your soup?"

Just by that tone, Carol knew that her mother was irritated that she wasn't contributing more to the conversation. "No, it's perfect." She smiled. "I forgot to ask you about work today, mom," she said smoothly, diverting the attention away from herself. "Did you have any interesting patients?"

Stories from the hospital were often told around the dinner table and more than once her mother had both Carol and her father in tears at the absurdness of some of her retellings.

"Not today, but your father told me that Karen came into his office today."

"Let me tell it, Vi," Chris Spencer was already chuckling and waving off his wife. Turning to Carol, he spoke, "So, Karen comes into my office today and I bet you can't guess what for?"

A beat. "Accident report."

"Close. She wants another divorce."

Carol rolled her eyes, smiling. "Isn't this like her fourth marriage?"

"Yep, and it looks like she's eyeing number five with the way she wants me to push these papers through."

"Soon she's going to run out of eligible men in this town." Violet laughed.

"Well, eligible men that wouldn't run screaming from her."

Carol stirred her spoon around in her soup and continued smiling. With her mom being a nurse and her dad an attorney, she knew a lot about the goings on of people in their town. Some if was interesting, and funny, to know and other times, she wished she hadn't known.

Like the time Shane Walsh had poison ivy all over his ass and thought it was an STD when he went to the ER. Or the time, one of the Greene siblings had run into a cow while driving her daddy's truck on their property and Hershel had to make an insurance claim (Fortunately, the cow was not injured, only stunned) . Or the time Rosita Espinosa _and_ Sasha Williams had kicked Abraham Ford so hard in the balls that the doctors were afraid they would have to amputate.

The last had been deserved. (Abe still couldn't walk right).

A few more minutes of pleasant conversation, their meals arrived and all talking ceased as they ate. Carol made sure to not eat all of her food and have some to take home. Daryl would scoff at her leftovers, but would eat it anyway because macaroni and cheese would not satisfy him. Plus, she had ordered his favorite.

"Oh, honey, I just noticed your necklace," her mom said over a plate of spaghetti. "It's beautiful."

Carol fingered it. "You think so? Daryl got it for me."

"Really?" And for once, her dad looked impressed with something Daryl had done. "Well, he did a very nice job picking it out for you, sweetheart." Her parents exchanged a look, but Carol hadn't noticed.

"Thank you," she said, flushing and looked back down at her plate.

After stopping at Carol's favorite ice cream shop, the Spencers finally headed home. However, they didn't go inside right away. Carol's dad opened the door for Carol and took her hand. "Now, it's time for us to show you our gift."

He led her by the hand to the garage where her mom flipped on the light to reveal a car-shaped lump hidden under a gray covering. Carol didn't even know what kind of car or the color and she was already crying.

"Ohmygosh," she blubbered.

Then, her dad whipped off the cover and she nearly fainted. It was red and a freaking sports car!

"It's a Chevy Corvette Stingray," he said, sounding like a typical male. "It should get about thirty miles to the gallon and it goes zero to sixty in about four seconds." He ran a hand over the sleek exterior, looking a little envious. "it's a 2014 model, so it's not brand ne-"

"I don't care. It's awesome!" She launched herself at her dad and hugged him for all he was worth. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Next was her mother, who hugged her just as furiously.

"Now, with a car like this, there comes rules." Her dad's tone went serious. "No racing it. Not even on some back road. Got it? Always wear your seatbelt, never text and drive." Carol knew all of that already, but let him finish.

"I promise I'll do all of those things, mom and dad." She couldn't wait to drive it.

"The title and insurance are already figured out," her mom said. "You can start driving it tomorrow."

Carol deflated a little. She wanted to drive it now. But she had to wait. Then, she gasped. "I have to tell Daryl!" With one more bone-crushing hug, Carol raced inside the house with her cellphone and threw her bedroom door shut.

* * *

Daryl was dozing on his bed when the phone on his nightstand went off. There was only one phone in the house and Daryl had moved it from its original place in the kitchen to his room. The only person that called was Carol, anyway.

"Hello," he said, sounding a little groggy.

A scream from the other end nearly had him falling off his bed.

"Uh, you okay?" The scream hadn't sounded like one of distress, but then again, Carol never called him up just to scream in his ear.

"You won't believe what my parents got me for my birthday!"

"Uh... a pony?"

"No, a car!"

"I was close," he grumbled, still not fully awake.

"Oh my God, Daryl. I can't wait until you see it. You're going to flip and be so jealous. Maybe if you're nice to me, I'll let you drive it sometime."

As Carol chattered on about her gift, Daryl had a sinking feeling in his gut. Earlier, he had been right. Carol may have loved his gift at the moment, but her parents had given her something even better. He kept telling himself he was okay with that. After all, it was just a necklace, not a car.

"Daryl?" Her voice had gone soft on the other end. She must have noticed his silence.

"Yeah?"

"I know what you're thinking, and I still like your gift better."

"Really?"

"Really, really." There was sincerity in her voice and Daryl believed her. The feeling in his gut was replaced with butterflies.

"I'm glad."

She laughed softly. "Well, I should call it a night. Oh! And, tomorrow, I'll be the one to pick you up. So you better be ready on time!"

"Like you always are," he teased.

"Hey, I've gotten better at that," she protested. Daryl could just picture the face she was making, too. Her lower lip protruding out in a pout and eyes round, like a sad puppy. She had given him that face enough times that it was burned in his memory. (Along with many of her other faces).

"Yeah, cause I almost left you that one time."

"Meanie."

"Ouch." He clutched his chest and felt to his bed. "You wound me."

"Shut up. Well, are you going to say goodnight or are you going to talk to me all night?"

"Hmm." He glanced at the glowing red lights of his alarm clock. "Maybe not all night. How about a few hours?"

Carol sighed loud and long. "Fine." But Daryl knew she didn't mind at all. Surprisingly, he liked talking on the phone. Well, he liked talking to Carol, anyway. He liked having her voice speaking in his ear, almost as if she was pressed against his side and they never ran out of things to talk about.

"So, tell me about the dinner."

"It was fun. My mother loved the necklace you got me. Oh! You'll never guess who came to my dad's office today."

"Who?"

"Karen! Well, looks like she wants a divorce. This is like her fourth marriage! I can't believe men are still proposing to her, I mean..."

Daryl got lost in the sound of her voice.

* * *

 **Yes, I wrote this when I knew Abraham was going to die. I never liked him. Ever. And the thing with him and Sasha and Rosita? Ick. They deserve so much better. So, I'm sorry if some of you were a fan of his and seeing just that small little part upset you.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I have found myself not going to class today because my car's brakes were in desperate need of replacing. Now, I am waiting in a CarX waiting room and will be here for 3 hours. So what a perfect time to get some writing done, huh? ;) Homework may be more important, but oh well. Here you all go! I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

The next morning, Daryl's eyes felt gritty with the lack of sleep. But he didn't regret talking to Carol on the phone until three in the morning. He hadn't even heard his dad come home until he hung up the phone and went to the bathroom to find his old man snoring loudly on the couch.

Now, he was outside, book bag slung over one shoulder as he waited for Carol to arrive. Even though she was the one giving a ride today, she was still running slightly late.

When she did pull up, Daryl's jaw hit the floor. _That_ was the car her parents had gotten her? _Holy shit..._

"Uh, Daryl? You got a little drool right here." Carol leaned out the window and pointed to the corner of her mouth.

Honestly, he probably did.

Daryl wiped at his mouth and walked to the passenger's side in a reverie. "I don't even want to get in it," he said. "It's too beautiful."

Carol rolled her eyes and leaned over to push his door open. "Typical guy. Now, get in before we're late for Mrs. Johnson's class. If we're late again, she'll make us stay after school and I have plans for my baby today...and the car," she said with a mischievous smile.

"Stop," he huffed, partly paying attention to her and the fact that his ass was actually in the seat of the hottest damn car he had ever seen. He kept running his hands over the material of the seat and door. Carol eyed him from behind the wheel.

"Should I be jealous?" She teased.

"Naw. I'm the one that's fuckin' jealous." Finally, he settled his hands in his lap and sat back, enjoying the smooth ride to the high school. Carol was going to be the talk of the school when she pulled up. He wondered how many people would try to be her friend, now.

* * *

After third period, Carol met Daryl at his locker, like she did every day and flopped her body against the other lockers, looking extremely put-out and annoyed. Two things she wasn't very often.

"What's the matter with you?" Daryl asked and reached for his Statistics book before slamming the locker shut.

"Do you remember Jessie Anderson?"

Daryl had to think a moment. "Didn't Rick Grimes have a thing with her when he and Lori broke up for that little bit?" Normally, Daryl didn't care about what went on in the school, but it was so small one couldn't help but hear things.

"Yeah. We had SAT prep Sophomore year and haven't talked since, yet she thinks we're best friends. She asked if I wanted to sit with her at lunch today."

"You gonna?"

She gave him a look. "What do you think?"

He shrugged. "Don't know."

"When have I ever not sit with you at lunch?"

Daryl didn't even have to think. "Never." Well, except those few years of elementary school where they weren't friends yet.

"See?" She nudged him. "You'll always be my lunch buddy. Even in college."

Carol didn't want for him to respond and turned to start walking down the hallway. It took Daryl a few seconds to follow her, like he always did since they had the same fourth period. This time, though,there was a lead weight settled in his gut.

College. That was a conversation Daryl dreaded having with Carol. A few months ago, they had applied to the same schools and both got accepted into the University of Georgia. Except Daryl would not be going.

Even with the scholarship he received for good grades and loans, there was no way he could pay to go. Going to a smaller school would still be difficult. Daryl had only filled out the applications for Carol. After graduation, he would be getting a job and Carol would be packing her things.

It was going to upset Carol. She had made plans. After a year of living in the dorms (something her parents had insisted), they would move into an apartment together and split rent. All of that was shattered now and Carol would be going off to the college world alone.

Carol looked over her shoulder and must have noticed the look on his face. "Everything okay, Daryl?"

 _No_. But a crowded hallway full of high schoolers would not be the best place to tell her. "Everything is fine."

She didn't believe him. It was written all over her face and Daryl knew better than to try to lie. But he couldn't say anything about it. Not now. "You're telling me what it is," she firmly said and turned to poke his chest. "You can't hide anything from me."

 _Course I can,_ he thought _._ I _'ve been hiding the fact that I love you for years and you don't suspect a thing_. Instead of saying that (he would have been crazy to), he nodded and followed her into their classroom.

They had seats in the back of the room and often passed notes to each other. Often, they were about their bird-like teacher, Mrs. Cardinal (Yes, that was her name). They often wrote that her husband only married her to make a her a joke to her senior English class.

Once the bell rang, they were given ten minutes of silent reading time. Daryl didn't mind this time. Sometimes, he had a book (borrowed from the library) or he did homework, which the teacher allowed, as well. Honestly, Mrs. Cardinal was a great teacher. She just had unfortunate features and wore red a lot.

 _R U going to tell me what's wrong?_ A folded piece of paper was placed on top of his book. He reached for it and turned to see Carol's nose buried in her book.

 _Later_ , he wrote and slid it back.

 _Was it something I did?_ This time she watched him as he read it and replied, hoping to get her answers from his body language.

 _Hell no._

She looked relieved and scribbled another reply. _Good. Coffee later? We can drive to the next town over. To that place you like._

Anything to spend more time in that car. Oh, and with Carol. _Sounds good. My treat. You paid last time_.

The ten minutes of silence were over and Mrs. Cardinal clapped her hands loudly. Two boys in the middle row started from their naps and she sent them a fierce glare for not using their time wisely.

The folded paper was back in front of him when Daryl looked down. All it read was: _Ok :)._

* * *

Daryl momentarily forgot about the news he had to tell Carol later when they walked out to Carol's car after school. Carol was leaning against his side, groaning loudly in his arm as if she had just got finished running a mile and swimming a hundred meter. Jessie had tried to get Carol to sit with her and her friends at lunch, again. Shane Walsh had been waiting by her locker after fourth period, Spencer Monroe and Gareth were there at the end of the day. Even Abraham Ford had tried to hobble her way.

When Carol told Daryl about Spencer, he couldn't help but laugh. "You know, if you two get married, you should totally keep your last name. You'd be Mrs. Spencer Spencer." He laughed some more and Carol only glared, though she did think it was a _little_ funny.

"Stop. They're only asking me out because I have a cool car," she groaned. "I've only been asked out three times in my life and they all happened today."

"Maybe you should have a taken a few of them up on their offers. Heard Spencer's loaded, since his mom is some kind of politician and that Shane Walsh knows how show a lady a good time. Don't know about Gareth, though. Seems a little odd, if you ask me."

"You're not helping," she grumbled and pushed away from him. "I don't have time for a boyfriend, right now. Especially since we'll be leaving for the university in a few months. Long-distance relationships just aren't for me. Well... I've never had a relationship, but I still don't think it would work."

Daryl didn't say anything else as he walked around the hood of the car to the passenger's seat. Did that also apply to long-distance friendships? Would Carol come back on her breaks with a new set of friends and want nothing to do with him? Or would she even come back at all?

"You have that face again," Carol observed, settling behind the wheel. "You're going to tell me something bad, aren't you?" She reached for his hand. "Is Merle okay? Your dad do something?"

"Nah, it ain't any of that stuff. Just drive. I'll tell you once we get those coffees and find a quiet spot."

"Okay." Carol didn't look happy about that.

"I hope you aren't an emotional driver," he teased, though put little feeling in it. This caused the car to be filled with a tension the two friends rarely, if ever, felt in their friendship. During the past nine years, they each had their bad days, but they were always there for one another. Though Daryl hadn't said anything, Carol seemed to know that whatever he needed to say concerned her and she wasn't going to like it.

* * *

 _Sips_ was a small, hipster looking place in the square of the next town over. Carol and Daryl had found it on one of their adventures and decided to take a look inside. Before that day, Daryl had only drank black, weak coffee made at home in the coffee maker. After that day, he never wanted to drink that shit again. He had had no idea there were so many flavors and things to add to coffee or that you could get it hot or cold. It had been like he was stepping into a new world.

So, whenever they could get away for a few hours and didn't mind the twenty minute trip, they came out to the small coffee shop and ordered something different each time. However, this time they couldn't do that since they had ordered just about everything on the menu.

"Today is going to be a cold coffee day, I think. With lots and lots of whipped cream," Carol said and stepped up to the counter and scanned over the menu. The young man behind the counter, Noah, smiled at her.

"So, what will it be this time, Carol?" He had been there every time the pair had come in and had learned their names pretty quick.

"Hmm. Peppermint mocha, iced. Whip cream and oh! Can you put in a candy cane, if you have any?"

"It's almost summer!" Noah chuckled. "But, for you..." He produced a jar of the red and white sticks.

"Thank you!" Carol beamed and Noah smiled shyly. It was clear to Daryl that he had a crush on Carol, he had picked that up after the first couple times they came. He didn't feel threatened, though. But if Noah ever got the courage to ask Carol out and she said yes, Daryl at least knew that he actually liked her for her and not the car she was driving.

"For you, Daryl?"

"White chocolate frappe." He liked how thick those were, like a milkshake.

"I suppose you want a bar of white chocolate to go with it, huh?" Noah teased.

"Naw, I'm good. I ain't high maintenance, like some."

"Hey!" Carol pouted, poking him in the side and then, turned a glare to Noah, who had started laughing at her expense.

"Uh...well, I'm going to go start making those now." And Noah disappeared to make their orders. Daryl didn't blame him for wanting to escape. Carol's glares could get pretty intense...and scary.

Once they got their coffees, they went back to Carol's car. Normally, they would find a seat and sit for awhile. But Daryl wanted to go somewhere quiet, somewhere where there weren't any other people.

"Let's go to the pond on the Greene's farm," he suggested. "You can park on the side of the dirt road that no one goes down and walk to it." They had gone to that pond many times. It was on part of Hershel's property where no one ever went, so they had never been disturbed.

"Okay." With her drink sitting between her legs, Carol drove the familiar roads to the dirt road that led to their destination. She worried her bottom lip with her teeth and her eyes didn't stray too Daryl once. Meaning, she was really nervous about this talk and Daryl wished their was some way to calm her a bit. But he knew that it was going to be as bad as she thought it was.

When Carol parked on the side of the road, they both climbed out and walked the rest of the way. It was about a five minute walk from the road and Daryl let out a sigh of relief to see no one near the dock of the pond. They hadn't come across anyone yet and they were glad for it. As far as they knew, it was their spot and theirs alone.

They slipped their shoes off and walked to the edge of the dock where they dangled their feet in the cool water and sipped on their coffees. It was a few minutes of thoughtful silence before Daryl decided to speak.

"You ain't going to like what I tell you, Carol."

"I know," she said, sadly. "Just say it. Okay?"

"Alright. You know how earlier you mentioned us going to college together? Well, uh, I ain't going to be able to go." He didn't even look her way. "My financial aid came in the other day and there's no way I can afford it. I don't want to have to pay off loans for the rest of my life."

"But...what about our plans about getting an apartment together?" Her eyes were shining already.

"I'm sorry, Carol. I _want_ to share an apartment and go to school together. But I can't."

Carol leaned her head on her shoulder and tears slipped down her cheeks. She looked to be taken it well, but Daryl knew it was all roaring inside of her. "Then, I won't go away either. There's a community college not far fr-"

"No. You've always wanted to go away. You've always wanted to be on your own. I'm not going to let you give that up because of me."

"But Daryl-"

"No. You hear me, Carol? No." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her even closer. "You're my best friend and you've been looking forward to this for years. Don't let me get in your way."

"You're never in my way, Daryl." She sniffled and wiped her eyes (and maybe her nose) on his shirt. He didn't care. "And...okay. I'll go. But that just means you have to spend every waking moment with me before I leave."

"You gonna pay me?" He teased.

"If I have to." She looked up at him and smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "If I have to, Daryl Dixon. I will."

* * *

 **Sips is an actually cafe here. I think it looks very hipster lol**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Today, I finished my last final of my life! :) Now, in less than a month, I'll start student teaching. Scary! Unfortunately, that means I won't get to write much, then. But for now, I'm going to try hard to make up for it!**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Their conversation moved to lighter subjects as their feet waded in the water and they finished their coffees. However, there was definitely a veil of sadness over the pair and Daryl felt bad about ruining Carol's day. Especially since she had been so happy that morning when she drove into his driveway.

"So, what _are_ we going to do this summer, Daryl? It has to be the best summer ever to make up for the separation." Carol asked, twirling her straw around her near-empty cup trying to suck up all the remaining whip cream.

"Don't know. Do what we always do?" Which was really not much. Most days they just hung out around town or Carol's house. When they felt really ambitious, they'd drive out to the nearest lake a half hour away or go see a drive-in movie two towns over.

"No. It has to be something awesome. Something we've never done before."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." She shrugged and set her cup down before turning to face him fully and crossing her legs. "There really isn't that much to do around here, is there?"

"Not really."

"All right, then. If you could do anything this summer, what would you do? Anything at all."

Daryl shrugged. "What's the point of saying anything? We won't be able to do any of it."

Carol rolled her eyes. "Just tell me."

There was a lot Daryl wished he could do. Not just with his summer, but with his life. On days when he and Carol weren't attached to the hip, and he was laying up in bed, he made lists. Lists of the things he wanted for his future, lists of what he wanted to do in his free time or if he had a lot of money to spend. Making them always passed the time, but made him feel like crap. He'd never get to do any of those things.

"I wanna see a baseball game. Not just some minor league one, but the big leagues," he started, a little uncertainly. But this was Carol, his best friend, and she wanted to hear this. "I want to go north to see if it's hot as hell up there, too, in the summer. I want to see the damn ocean," once he started, Daryl didn't want to stop. "I want to see the mountains, any mountains. I want to see the Statue of Liberty, the Sears Tower, the Grand fucking Canyon."

When he stopped, Carol was looking at him with wide eyes. However, it wasn't a bad look. "How come you've never told me you wanted to do all those things?"

"What's the point? They're about as reachable as me going off to college."

She reached for his hand. "Still, I would have liked to hear them."

"Well, now you have." Daryl peeked over at her and reluctantly slipped his hand from her grasp. If he didn't watch himself, he'd probably never let go.

"Maybe we can see a Braves game this summer," she offered with a smile. "That would be fun, huh? I've never been to a game, either. And we can drive to the ocean, too. It's not that far."

"That'd be fun," he said. Deep down, he knew that doing both things may be difficult. He planned on getting a job right after graduation and didn't know how much free time that would allow him. He wanted to get out of that shithole of a home as soon as he could and maybe, somewhere down the line, go to community college. To do that, though, he needed to work his ass off.

"Yeah, it would." Carol sighed and leaned back on her hands as she kicked her feet in the water. The pair sat there in silence for awhile just enjoying the time spent together. When they got back to civilization, they had homework to do, tests to study for and parents to deal with.

"You wanna drive now?"

Daryl nearly leapt to his feet, "Hell yeah."

Carol giggled and got to her feet a little slower than him. "How did I know that would be how you reacted?"

Daryl had never felt more alive as he tore down the old country roads behind the wheel of Carol's Corvette. All he wanted to do was drive forever with the windows rolled down and Carol singing to whatever song was on the radio at the time. This was life. This was the life he wanted to have.

And of course, Carol was right there next to him.

* * *

Carol returned home later than she expected, but didn't care. Her mom was in the kitchen cleaning up the dinner she had missed (she and Daryl had grabbed a few burgers from a town ten miles away) and her dad was watching TV in the den.

"Dad?" She called.

He muted the TV and turned in his recliner to face her in the doorway. "Yeah, sweetheart?"

"When you're done with tomorrow's paper, can you leave it on the table so I can look at it?"

"Okay. Why?" She had never shown interest in the daily news before, so he had a valid reason to wonder.

"I bought a lottery ticket yesterday and just wanted to see if I won."

Instead of looking even more confused, her dad's face softened into understanding. "You bought one because you turned eighteen, huh?"

"Yeah." She wasn't going to tell him that Daryl had wanted her to buy a pack of cigarettes, instead.

"You don't want to know what my friends and I did when we turned eighteen, or should I saw where we went."

Carol rolled her eyes, remembering where Daryl had wanted her to take him. Was that just a guy thing, then? "Does mom know?"

"No, and she'll never know."

"Until now." Her mom stepped into the doorway hands on her hips and an angry look on her face. Or at least she was trying to look angry. At Carol's dad's look of 'Oops, I'm caught', she burst into laughter. Carol followed suit. It was nice when they came together and laughed like this.

That night, Carol fingered the button on her phone that would automatically call Daryl. He was number one on her speed dial. Most nights they talked on the phone, whether it was for a few minutes or a few hours. But she couldn't get herself to press the button. It wasn't that she was mad at him. No, far from it. She just couldn't trust herself not to burst into tears randomly, knowing he wouldn't be going to college with her. It sounded petty, to think that, but she couldn't bear being away from him for so long.

Finally, she placed her phone on the night table and slid under the comforter on the bed. She'd talk to Daryl tomorrow, like normal. Now, she was going to let herself cry.

* * *

The next morning, both her parents were already at work and just as Carol asked, that morning's paper was placed on the table. A scratch piece of paper laid beside it with a 'Good Luck' scrawled across in her father's handwriting. Carol smiled and fingered the paper before taking a seat at the head of the table.

Taking a deep breath, Carol reached for the paper. "Here we go," she whispered. She flipped it open, eyes roaming for the numbers she was looking for. Where would they be? Ah there! She placed a finger and slowly went over them. _Zero-five, twenty-three, z_ -

A loud knock at the door startled her.

Grumbling, she got up to open the door and was shocked to see that it was Daryl. "I thought I was coming to get you from now on?" She asked, surprised to see him standing there but not unhappy.

"Uh. I didn't know that and I didn't want to assume neither, since you got a hot car and all."

She couldn't help but smile. Most days he teased her mercilessly about this or that, but deep down Daryl was a gentleman. Always so gentle with her and he never assumed anything from their friendship. Like getting rides or meals.

"Well, you can leave your truck here because I definitely want to drive my car to school. Though, random people trying to become my best friend was weird." She stepped to the side. "Come in. I was just checking to see if I won some big money."

"No shit? Any numbers so far?"

"The first two. I doubt that's it, though." Carol reached for his wrist and pulled him to the kitchen table. "Maybe you'll be my good luck." Scribbling down the numbers she had picked, she handed the sheet to Daryl.

"I'll say them out loud and you can double check for me."

"All right. Whenever you're ready."

"Okay." Carol settled back in her chair. "The first two are zero-five and twenty-three."

"Got 'em."

"Next two. Zero-seven and twenty-seven."

"You got those, too."

Her head shot up. "Really?" Her heart started to beat fast in her chest. She knew the numbers by heart, but she wanted to say them aloud to make sure she hadn't messed anything up.

"And the last two..." She took a deep breath. "Ready?"

"Yep."

"Zero-eight and nineteen."

The paper fluttered from Daryl's hand and he sat heavily into one of the chairs, face pale.

"What?" Carol shot to her feet.

"You got them. All of them."

"No way!" She snatched the paper from the floor and double-checked the numbers. "Oh my God!" She almost screamed and then, threw herself at Daryl. The chair toppled backwards and she landed hard on his chest. Both let out an 'oof!' and Daryl briefly wondered if he had broken a rib. However, he didn't pay much attention to the pain because Carol's arms were wound tightly around his neck and she was hugging him close. His face was dangerously close to a place (or places) he had found himself admiring a time or two. Which made him feel ashamed of himself.

She must have realized what she was doing because after a few seconds she let him go. "I can't believe I won!" She cried and scrambled to her feet. "What do I do now? Do I call or do I go back to the gas station? When will I get my money? How much will I actually get?"

"Carol!" Daryl cupped her cheeks and made her focus her eyes on him. "Relax. We need to answer one question at a time, all right?"

"Right." Closing her eyes for a second, she took a deep breath. "There's one thing I know I want to do, now."

"What's that?" His hands slid from her face.

"Take out what I have in savings, get in my car with you and drive around all day."

"No school?"

"Hell no. I just won the freaking lottery Daryl. I don't have time for school. I need to spend money!" She reached for his hand, grabbed her purse on the way to the garage and after jumping into Carol's car, they were off.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eh, not really happy with this chapter but I hope you all like it! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

"A thousand dollars?" Daryl asked Carol, slightly surprised as they left the bank. It had taken longer than Carol liked to get the money and eyebrows had been raised when they saw her and Daryl walk in, knowing they were supposed to be in school.

"Senior Ditch Day," Carol informed one of the ladies, who only nodded in understanding. Every year, a day was designated for seniors to ditch school. However, today wasn't that day, but Carol hadn't lied. They were seniors and they were ditching.

"Yep. My parents put it in their for emergencies," she explained. "Everything else they give me goes into a different bank account for when I get married, get a house, have kids... In other words, I won't be touching that for a _long_ time."

"Marriage not in your future?"

Carol turned to face him, continued to walk backwards and spoke, "Not in my _near_ future, it isn't. I mean, I haven't even been on a proper date!"

"Bullshit. What about that time you went to the movies with Rick Grimes?"

Carol laughed and turned back around. "He was just trying to use me to make his ex, Lori, jealous when being with Jessie hadn't worked. Why he used me and not Michonne, who has been eyeing him for awhile, I'll never know. She's absolutely gorgeous."

Daryl pushed her gently in the back. "Hey, you ain't so bad yourself."

She rolled her eyes. "You're my best friend. You have to say that." They reached her car and Carol changed the subject. "Now, where to first? I have a thousand dollars and a sexy car that has a full tank of gas."

"Maybe head to Atlanta?" Daryl suggested, though he wasn't a huge fan of the large city. "There's bound to be some expensive stuff to do there."

Carol beamed, clearly liking the idea. "Atlanta, it is!"

* * *

Daryl was pouting.

Carol had wished she had thought to bring her camera, had almost been tempted to buy a new one altogether, just to capture the look on his face as they walked through the mall. After breakfast at a diner in the middle of nowhere, Carol went to one of her favorite places in Atlanta. Lenox Square.

"When I suggested Atlanta, I wasn't suggesting shopping," he grumped.

"Hey, I haven't been here for a few months, my mom has been pretty busy at the hospital, so you can allow me a half hour or an hour at the most."

Daryl crossed his arms and looked even more surely, but he followed Carol into various stores without further complaint. He even gave her a small smile when she bought him a large cookie from _Mrs. Fields._

When they walked out of the mall an hour and half later, it still wasn't lunchtime and they had a whole day left to kill. Daryl didn't really know Atlanta and Carol wasn't that savvy about it, either. Her mother had only ever taken her to the mall and a few restaurants.

"Um. Now, what?"

"Don't know. We kinda suck at this whole ditching school thing, huh?"

"Cut us some slack, we've never done this before." She slid behind the wheel of her car and revved the engine. Daryl followed soon after.

Atlanta had a lot offer but the pair couldn't find anything worth doing. They grabbed lunch at an expensive restaurant (whose food tasted just like any other restaurants, honestly) and got the most expensive coffee they could at a nearby Starbucks.

"This tastes like shit," Daryl had complained with Carol agreeing. They dumped them out into the nearest trashcan and walked into the first cafe they came across.

"How about we just get out of the city and drive the countryside?" Carol suggested after another few minutes of the two trying to think of what they can do. "Maybe later, we can grab dinner and a movie."

"Sounds like a date," Daryl said before he could stop it. "I mean! Uh, that sounds great." He wondered how Carol would react if he asked her to run him over with the car. It would be a good way to go.

Carol ignored what Daryl had first said, knowing how embarrassed he was now. "Okay, good. Once we get out on the open road, you can drive."

Daryl momentarily forgot about his embarrassment, which had been Carol's intention. "Fuck, yeah."

* * *

"Thanks for spending the day with me, Daryl."

They had been sitting in Daryl's driveway for a few minutes when Carol had glanced at the clock and saw how late it was. He hadn't even told her parents what she was doing and they were probably worried.

"Anytime. Sorry I couldn't help better with figurin' out what to do."

"It's okay." She waved him off. "Next time, we won't force it."

Daryl snorted. "Just think. If you have trouble thinkin' of what to do with a thousand dollars, how are you goin' to be with a million?"

Carol pressed her head against the steering wheel. "I know. Of course, I put away a lot for when I get older and stuff. But I still want to have some _fun_ with it, you know?"

"You'll think of something to do." He offered her a small smile, then opened the door. "I just hope your parents don't kill you before you do. Get home before the send out search parties."

Carol stuck her tongue out her best friend, but waved goodbye and backed out of his driveway.

Her parents had been worried, but not worried enough to call the police.

"Where have you been?" Her mother demanded, looking tired from her shift.

"And why didn't you go to school?" Her dad asked, arms crossed.

"How did you know that?"

"The school called," he answered. "Your perfect attendance is ruined, now." _Like she cared._

"They still do that?" Carol said mostly to herself.

"Of course they do. They like to let parents know that their child didn't show up to school just in case something bad happened to them. Like what we thought had happened to you." Her mom usually got a little hysteric when she didn't get sleep or after dealing with patients all day.

"Well, as you can see. I'm fine." Normally, she didn't get so snippy with her parents, but she was tired and a little irritated that they were seriously freaking out over her perfect attendance being ruined.

"Carol Ann, don't you talk to us like that," her mother scolded and Carol winced.

"Now, why don't you go to bed, and tomorrow you will be going to school." That was her father's equivalent to banishing Carol to her bedroom, which she would have gladly done, if she hadn't suddenly remembered that she had won the freaking lottery.

"Wait, not yet!" And she was off racing toward the kitchen where she had left her lottery ticket with the winning numbers and the newspaper. Rushing back to where her parents stood, a little confused, in the middle of the living room, she practically shoved the paper and ticket into her father's hands.

It didn't take him long to realize what he was looking at. His eyes went almost impossibly wide and the color drained from his face. Carol's mother, thinking something was wrong, looked to be on the verge of a panic attack. "What's going on, Chris?"

"She won." His voice sounded funny, like there was something stuck in his throat. "Carol won the lottery."

"What?" Violet Spencer screeched so loud the windows shook.

"She won a million dollars." Finally, he turned and handed the papers to his wife, who looked at him for a moment...and then, fainted.

* * *

The next few days went by in a blur for Carol. Of course, she had to go to school those days, but she also had to go down to Atlanta with her parents to claim her winnings. A check, one of those big ones she had seen on TV, was handed to her and lots of people were taking pictures.

The next day at school, even more people crowded around her locker to speak with her, the most popular students asked if Carol wanted to sit with them and she had been asked on five dates. It was tiring and irritating for Carol, and it didn't help that Daryl found it all amusing.

"So, how many times has Shane asked you out now? Three times? Four?"

"Shut up." She punched him in the arm as they walked to her car. Not so lightly, either.

Daryl rubbed at the sore spot, smile still on his face. She wanted to punch him again, but refrained.

"At least there's only one more week of school and I won't have to deal with any of them anymore. The only person I'll have to deal with is you."

"I ain't so bad."

"Says _you_."

They slid onto the leather seats of Carol's car and they were zooming out of the parking lot, ignoring all the jealous looks from the people heading to their cars. Ones that weren't sport cars. "So, what do you plan to do with all the money, now that you got it and all?"

"My parents are making me put most of it away, which I figured they would. Some will pay for college and some will be used to make this the best summer ever." She paused. "Once I figure out what I'll be doing this summer, anyway."

Daryl chuckled. "You can literally do _anything_ you want now, and you still don't know what to do."

"Well, what would _you_ do?" Taking one hand off the steering wheel, she hit his arm.

Daryl rubbed the spot. "Wow, you're being abusive today." He smiled, letting her know he wasn't serious. "I'd use it for school, of course. Probably get my own place instead of staying on campus. I get a nice car, not _this_ nice, but something better than my shitty truck. Um...hmm."

"That's just you buying things, not doing anything," she teased. "See? You have trouble, too."

The next several minutes, the pair talked comfortable with one another. Carol didn't reach over to slap Daryl's arm, though he had poked her in the side at one point. Luckily, she had been at a stop sign. Otherwise they would have probably wound up in a ditch. All the while, as they talked, half of Carol's attention was focused on what she could do this summer with her money. Of course, whatever she did, she wanted Daryl to be there with her. Like he always was. But this year, she wanted to make this summer special. It could possible be the last one they spend together for awhile.

Then, an idea hit her as she recalled an earlier conversation of theirs. One they had at Hershel's pond a few days before.

When she dropped Daryl off at his house, promising to call him later after she finished her homework, she sped all the way home. With a barely there greeting to her mom, who was getting ready for a night shift, she rushed up to her room, closed the door and dug out an unused composition notebook.

 _Things to Do With Daryl This Summer,_ she titled it _._

 _Number One:..._

* * *

 **I will try to get another chapter out before Christmas! :) If not, I hope you all have a great holiday.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, and Happy New Year, all! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

The last few days of school fly by, now that Carol had something to look forward to. She hadn't told Daryl of her notebook pages full of things to do this summer. She was saving that for later, and hoped that what she had planned for the reveal worked.

Over those past few days, Carol's fan club had thinned out. Barely. Every day, a new boy was asking her out or a new girl was asking if Carol wanted to sit by them during lunch. When Carol declined every single one, or just straight up ignored them, they started to go away. Daryl had found it all very amusing, and Carol had threatened to abandon him at lunch if he didn't stop laughing at her. Which only made him laugh more. He knew she would never willingly sit with those girls.

"Last day of school," Daryl sighed and sank into his now familiar seat in Carol's car. "Finally."

Carol frowned and started the car. According to Daryl, this was going to be his last day of school for the rest of his life. Well...not if she had anything to do about it. "Yep," she said, forcing a cheerfulness in her tone. "Ready to wear a gown, tonight?"

"At least I won't be the only one." Fortunately, the school colors were black and red. The guys would be dressed in black while the girls would be in red. Carol had even purchased a red dress to go with hers. She couldn't wait for Daryl to see her in it, though she didn't know why. They were friends, he probably wouldn't react any differently than seeing her in a t-shirt and jeans.

"You're still coming with me tonight, right?"

"I guess," he sighed, sinking lower in his seat.

After graduation, Carol's parents were taking her out and Carol had invited Daryl along. For once, her parents hadn't exchanged looks before saying that he could. They would arrive in separate vehicles at the restaurant and later, Carol would take Daryl to their place at the pond and hatch her plan.

"I have an idea!" She cried and dashed a look at Daryl before focusing back on the road. "We should definitely take pictures with Cherry!"

"Who the fuck is Cherry?" Daryl grumbled.

"My car, of course." Carol rubbed the dashboard lovingly. "She needed a name."

"Are you serious?" Of all the out there things Carol said and did...

"Yep. It was either Cherry or Lucille o-"

"Ain't that what that crazy kid on the baseball team named his bat," Daryl cut in, side-eyeing her even more. What the hell kind of name was _Lucille_?

"That's where I heard that name before!" Carol brightened for a moment, then frowned. "And now, I don't like it so much anymore. Gross. Anyways, I was also going to call it Baby."

"That one is taken, too," Daryl added (maybe a little smugly).

"By who?"

"You know those two guys?"

"Oh yeah! They're hunters, too, right? Do you ever see them when you're out in the woods?"

"Nope."

"Hmm." Carol made a face. "Couldn't imagine them strapping a dead deer on the hood of that Impala, anyways."

"I sure as hell wouldn't," Daryl agreed. "It's almost as beautiful as your car." He sighed wistfully.

"So, her name is Cherry," Carol went on. "And we're taking pictures with her once we get to my place. Our red and black gowns are going to look great with it." Carol beamed. She didn't have many pictures of Daryl, and there was no way he could get out of this photo session.

When they pulled into Carol's driveway, both of her parent's cars were missing. Dad was still at the office and her mom would be finishing her shift in an hour. It gave them enough time to hang out before getting ready for graduation.

Walking into Carol's room, she threw her now unneeded book bag into the corner and plopped on her unmade bed. Daryl sat in her computer chair and spun it around a few times, before he planted his feet on the ground. When they were younger, they would take turns spinning each other in it.

"So, what do you want to do before we have to get ready?" Carol's head hung off the edge of her bed and she looked at Daryl from upside down.

"Eat," he suggested. "And maybe finally watch an episode of that show you've been talking my ear off about."

" _Stranger Things?_ " Carol practically flew off the bed in her excitement. "Oh my gosh. Definitely. You'll love it." She grabbed Daryl's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Johnathan _totally_ looks like you, and Elle is so freaking badass. Her and Mike are so cute. I mean..."

* * *

They were about to start the next episode when the door coming in from the garage opened and the voices of Carol's parents floated to them. "Carol?" Her mom called from the hallway before she appeared in the doorway to the den. Carol turned to look at her over the couch, just in time to see her eyes flick from Daryl to her.

"Hey, mom," she greeted. "How was work?"

"Good. Are you two going to get ready? You have to be at the school in an hour." She glanced at the gold watch on her wrist.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Didn't know it was that time." Carol stood and looked down at Daryl, whose shoulders were slightly tensed. He always felt a little uncomfortable around her parents and Carol wished there was a way she could ease that.

"I'll go get my stuff from your car." Without making eye contact with Violet Spencer on his way out, he headed out to Carol's car.

"Separate bedrooms when you change."

"Mom!" Carol rolled her eyes and hoped Daryl hadn't heard. "I _know_! Plus, we're not like that. He's my best friend." _Even though I wish he was more..._ Those thoughts would never be spoken aloud. Especially to her mother.

"Well, since you're not making any effort to date, I was starting to think differently." She leaned against the door frame and folded her arms. This was a conversation they had before. Mostly when Carol's father wasn't around.

"No one at school interests me," Carol huffed. "At least five guys have asked me out in the past few weeks and they're all just...ick."

"College will give you a better ocean to fish from. I met your father in college."

Carol had heard that story before. Multiple times. While it was totally cute and romantic, she didn't want to hear it now. She was not going to meet a boy at college. Besides, she'd be coming back every weekend, so she wouldn't have time for one.

Of course, she hadn't told her parents that, yet. Maybe she never would and just spend some of the weekends at Daryl's. If he let her...

No! If everything went as planned tonight, Daryl would go to college with her and she wouldn't have to come back every weekend.

"Okay, mom," she finally responded to her mother and stood. "I'm going to get ready." Slipping past her mother, walked down the hall just as Daryl came back into the house with his gown in his arms.

"Perfect timing," she beamed. "Come on. You'll have to change in one of the guest bedrooms."

"And here I thought we'd be sharing," the words were out before Daryl could stop them and the look on his face was priceless. Carol would have laughed or teased him mercilessly if he didn't look absolutely horrified.

"Hm. We could, if my mom wouldn't kill me." Carol decided to go with it, hoping that it would ease his embarrassment at the uncharacteristic outburst.

Daryl's face only grew slightly less red. "Uh, okay, then. I'll just be in this bedroom." He nearly ran into the guest bedroom located next to hers and closed the door. Carol stood there for a moment, looking at the door. What had gotten into him? Whatever it was, she liked it.

* * *

Daryl briefly thought about climbing out of the window and running away from Carol's house. Anything that would save him from the embarrassment that was still consuming him. Where had that come from? Carol was one that said things like that, not him. He was the straight man of their little duo.

It only took him a few minutes to slip the graduation gown on, and he plopped down on the made bed, knowing that Carol would not be done for awhile. Especially if she did her hair and make-up. It was rare when she did, but this was a pretty big event. Their high school careers were ending and a new chapter of their lives would be beginning. Carol would go off to college and he...well, he would be working his ass off.

If he could, Daryl would go to college. The school he and Carol were going to go together had a great engineering program, and that was something Daryl was interested in. He had always been good in math and science. So much so that his calculus teacher had wanted him to be a tutor.

Ha! Him be a tutor? No one would want to learn from a Dixon. That was exactly what he told his teacher and walked out. However, that hadn't stopped his teacher from asking two more times.

Half hour later, Daryl was dozing on the bed when someone knocked on the door to the room. For one brief, frightened moment, he thought it was Carol's mother making sure that they were in separate rooms, but Carol's voice floated to him through the wood.

"You're actually ready," he teased when he opened the door to find Carol standing there in her red gown and red hat on her head.

"Nope. I still have at least two hours of makeup left to put on." She punched him lightly in the arm. "Of course, I'm done. Now, it's time for pictures."

Daryl surpassed a groan and followed his best friend out the door.

* * *

Daryl felt like a model without the airbrushed skin and conditioned locks as he pushed and pulled into different positions all around the car. He wouldn't have minded so much if Carol's parents weren't there and it was just him and Carol. However, he felt self-conscious in every position he was forced. Especially ones where Carol was pressed against him. (though, secretly those were his favorite poses).

"All right. I think it's about time you two head to the school," Chris Spencer announced from behind the camera.

"One more!" Carol cried, scrambling from where she sat on the hood of her car.

Before Daryl could react, she wrapped her arms around his waist, went up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. She stayed that way until the flash of the camera went off. She didn't look at him once she detached herself from him, cheeks reddening. "Okay, _now_ we're ready."

* * *

Fortunately, their class was small and Daryl didn't have to wait long to walk across the stage. He was handed his diploma, given a handshake and a smile, then was walking off back to his seat. Carol appeared a little while later, almost toward the end. When she received her diploma, she turned, found Daryl sitting with the other seniors and gave him a bright smile and wave. He couldn't help but wave back. That was his best friend.

Afterwards, they took more pictures with their diplomas. This time, Carol didn't kiss his cheek and Daryl tried hard not to look disappointed. Especially with her parents right there, catching his facial expressions on their camera.

They went to the nicest restaurant in their town, and weren't the only ones from their graduating class there. The place was littered with black and red gowns.

"Mom, dad. Daryl and I are going to grab some coffee," Carol said as they were finishing their meal. "So, I won't be home for a few hours, okay?"

"All right, honey," her dad said, looking in his wallet for the tip. "Just be careful."

"I will." She stood and tugged Daryl to his feet.

"Uh, thanks for the dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Spencer." And that was all he had time to say before Carol was practically dragging him out the door to her car.

" _Sips_ is only open until nine today," he said as they walked to her car. "It's almost 8:30. We ain't goin' to have much time to sit down."

"We aren't getting coffee. We're going to Hershel's. I have something to show you."

Daryl wasn't sure how he felt about _that_.

* * *

 ** _Stranger Things_ has become one of my favorite shows ever (and I totally think Johnathan looks a little like what a young Daryl would look like), so of course I had to add a little snippet of it here lol. Also, did you catch a tiny reference to another show? ;)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**In honor of Norman Reedus's birthday, I decided to update. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Using only the light from Carol's cellphone, they made their way to Hershel's pond. At the car, they had shed their graduation guard and Daryl's mouth dropped when he saw Carol in her red dress. He'd seen her in a dress before, of course. But this was different. Much different. Fortunately, the darkness had swallowed up his facial expression and Carol couldn't see how he had gawked.

"What are we doin' out here so late?" Daryl grumbled a few minutes later when he tripped over another tree root.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Carol answered, keeping the phone trained at the ground in front of her.

"And we couldn't do that in the car?"

Carol was silent for a moment, and Daryl regretted the words. There was a reason why she had wanted them to come to their spot. Whatever she wanted to talk to him about, he knew it had to be important.

"Hopefully, it won't take long," she said, at last, voice soft. "I just wanted to be at a place we were both comfortable, you know?"

"I get it," Daryl responded, voice just as soft. He felt like shit for making it seem like he was annoyed that they were out there.

By the time they reached the pond, the moon had finally come out from whatever cloud it had been hiding behind and reflected off the water. Carol turned off her cellphone and put it away (where, Daryl didn't know. That dress had no pockets.).

They took their familiar seats on the dock and Carol slipped off her flats so she could put her bare feet in the water. "I have a job for you," she said after a few minutes of silence. Well, silence between them. The night air was filled with the noises of night creatures.

"A job?" She had him come out there to ask him to do her a job?

"Yeah. It pays well. Well...I think it pays well. If it doesn't, I am willing to negotiate."

If anything, Daryl was even more confused. "Um...okay."

"You see, I plan on going on a road trip this summer." She looked up at him, the corner of her mouth quirked up. "I won a lot of money, you know? Anyways, I need someone to come with me. Road trips get really lonely when it's just you."

 _Oh._ Now, he was getting it. "Carol-"

"I know." She held up her hands and sighed. "It sounds like a super boring job. So, I'll pay you $50,000 to come with."

Daryl nearly choked at the amount. "Carol-"

"Ugh, Daryl. You drive a hard bargain. $100,000, then."

"Carol-"

"Do we have a deal?" Without waiting for him to speak, she grabbed his hand and shook it. "We have a deal."

" _Carol_!"

"Yes, Daryl?" She blinked at him innocently, hands perched in her lap.

"Listen, I'll go with you on this road trip, but you ain't gotta pay me." He'd have the rest of his life to work his ass off. He deserved to have a break. Especially if it was going somewhere with Carol.

"Too late, Daryl. We shook on it. I'll give you the money before we leave." Her feet made little splashes in the water. "And you know something you could use it for? School. Just a suggestion...you totally don't have to do that. I mean, it'll be _your_ money and..."

Carol continued to ramble while all the pieces fell together in Daryl's head. Carol was going to give him money for college, but instead of just giving it to him, she offered him a job first. She knew he wouldn't have taken any handouts.

"Carol, I...I don't know what to say. That's _a lot_ of money you're giving me. More than enough for school."

"Then, save the rest for the apartment we'll share."

"I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"You don't have to," she answered. "I hired you for a job, silly. All you have to do is help me make this the best summer ever!"

Any summer spent with his best friend was the best summer ever. However, he couldn't help but think that maybe this summer would top all of the previous ones.

"So, what are the plans? Besides the road trip, of course."

Carol looked at him, then, a mischievous grin on her face. "It's a surprise."

* * *

Later, after Carol dropped off Daryl, she came home to find her parents sitting at the kitchen table. She knew that both of them had an early shift in the morning, so it was odd to see them still up. For a moment, she thought maybe she had done something wrong.

"Um, what's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing," her father answered. "We just got those pictures developed after dinner, and were waiting for you to get home so we could give them to you." Her mother held out a stack of pictures to Carol, a smile on her face.

"You look really nice in all of them, honey."

No mention of Daryl, of course. But Carol was picking her battles and took the pictures from her mother, excited to look through them. "Thank you, mom. I'm going to take them to my room to look at them. Goodnight."

"Wait, Carol," her father said. "We also wanted to talk with you a bit. If that's okay."

Carol briefly wondered what they would do if she said no. But she stayed the obedient child and took a seat at the table. "Okay."

"You're graduated now," her mom started. " _And_ you have a lot of money to burn, as well. We just want to ask that you be careful this summer, okay?"

"We know you and Daryl are going to have plans," her dad spoke. "But before you two do anything drastic, could you let us know?"

Carol could do that. As long as they didn't say no. It wasn't like she and Daryl planned on doing anything crazy or illegal. "I can do that."

"Thank you," her dad said, sounding relieved.

"That's all we wanted to talk to you about for now. You can go and look at those pictures," her mom dismissed her with a wave of a hand and a smile.

She was glad the talk had been brief. The photos in her hand were just itching to be looked at. "See you tomorrow, then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They said unison.

Carol finally retreated to her room and got ready for bed before quickly collapsing on her bed with the stack of pictures in her hand. Chuckling at some of them, she saw that her dad had captured moments in between poses, as well. In one, Daryl was glaring down at her, clearing uncomfortable with something she wanted done. Of course, she had on her sweet smile that made Daryl do _anything._ There were a few more like that...but then, she came across her favorite one. The one where she had kissed him on the cheek. The look on his face was everything. He looked surprised and...pleased at the same time.

Carol set that one on her nightstand and would be the first thing she saw when she woke up.

* * *

After Carol had dropped him off, Daryl's mind was singularly on crawling under his covers. Today had been a long day. He didn't even notice the bike that was parked in his driveway next to his truck.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see the light on in the living room and his brother sitting on the couch, watching TV, as if he hadn't been gone for years.

Seeing Daryl, he launched to his feet, wide smile on his face. "Baby bro!" He pulled him into a hug and squeezed. "Sorry I wasn't there at your graduation. Had some things to sort out. Congratulations, by the way. You're the first Dixon to graduate high school."

As Merle continued to rattle on, Daryl felt like there was a brick in his stomach.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It was late when Daryl was finally allowed to get to his room and bed. Merle had talked his ear off about where he had been and what he had done. Honestly, Daryl didn't care. He was glad Merle was back, of course, but it had been months since he had lost heard from his older brother, and it was almost as if Merle had forgotten about him.

Daryl didn't immediately go to sleep. He cradled the phone in his hand, debating whether to dial that number. The one burned into his mind forever. Finally, he did and was rewarded with the sleepy voice of Carol answering on the other end.

"Hey, Daryl. Everything okay?" She didn't sound angry, she never did when he called late. The same went for him, too.

"Sorry about callin' so late."

"It's fine. You know that." Carol sounded more awake now. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin' wrong. Just-uh...Merle's back."

"That's good...isn't it?"

Carol knew all about how hurt Daryl had been when his brother left. She had been there to comfort him through it. "I...don't know. Earlier, he was talkin' about how proud of me he was that I graduated...but I couldn't help but feel like he's here for a different reason. A reason I ain't goin' to like."

"Do you want me to come pick you up? We can talk it out in person, if you like."

It was tempting. Driving for a few hours with Carol at his side would do wonders to his jumbled mind. "Naw. I'm good. I just wanted to tell you, hoping that it would ease the mess in my brain, you know?" Talking to her usually helped with that.

"How about breakfast, then? We can go to your favorite place, the one with the really good blueberry pancakes."

Another tempting idea. "Can't. Merle's takin' me out for breakfast. Well, it may be closer to lunch by the time he gets his ass up." He smirked.

Carol breathed out a little laugh. "Alright, then. Just let me know tomorrow if you want to do something, otherwise, I'll leave you alone to spend time with your brother. You deserve some male bonding time instead of spending all your time with a _girl_."

"Some would consider me lucky," he quipped.

"Oh, really? And who would that be?"

"Hmm. Shane, for one. Gareth, Abraham, Tobin- by the way, what the fuck kind of name is _Tobin_? Anyways...who else? Oh yeah. Noah-"

"Wait, Noah?"

"Don't tell me you've never noticed the huge crush he has on you." Daryl rolled his eyes dramatically, knowing that Carol couldn't see them.

"I haven't!" Carol protested. "You would think you would notice that type of thing, you know?"

Daryl wanted to laugh. She sure as hell had never caught on to the feelings he had for...or he was just _very_ good at hiding them. "Well, I guess you didn't and he does."

"Hmm. Interesting."

He wanted to ask why it was so interesting, but didn't voice the question aloud for fear that she would catch on to his feelings. So, he settled for a grunt.

"All right, Caveman. I'll let you get some sleep, and we'll talk more later. I want to know how your breakfast/lunch with Merle goes."

"You got it." Hopefully, he would only have good things to tell her. "Thanks for lettin' me wake you."

"Anytime. And I mean that."

"I know. Promise I won't make a habit of doing it." He chuckled.

"Thank you." He could hear the smile in her voice. "Goodnight, Daryl."

"Night, Carol."

Daryl placed the phone back in the cradle and flopped back on his bed. There was still that unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach about Merle, but talking with Carol had eased some of it, and Daryl knew that he'd be able to get some sleep, now.

* * *

Surprisingly, it was a few hours before eleven the next day when Merle banged on Daryl's door. Daryl quickly climbed from the bed, knowing that Merle wasn't above bursting into his room and pulling him from the blankets.

He got dressed and slid into the bathroom to brush his teeth and run a comb through his hair. Merle was sitting on the couch, remote in hand when Daryl finally made an appearance. "About time," he said, turning off the tv and standing. "Said I wanted to take you out to breakfast, not lunch."

"Didn't think you would actually be able to get up before noon."

"Of course, I can. Especially on days when I get to hang out with my little brother." He pulled Daryl into a headlock and ruffled his hair. Daryl didn't mind. Merle hadn't done that to him since he was little.

"Hershel's place still open?" Merle swiped Daryl's keys and the brothers walked out the door.

"Course. It's goin' to be open for as long as that man is alive...which could be another hundred years." They shared a chuckle over that.

Hershel Greene was the local vet, but his first wife had wanted to open a diner in town, so they had. When she died, he hadn't had the heart to sell it, so he kept it running as well as his practice. His two daughters and son helped out on the weekends and during the summer.

When they arrived at the diner, there were only a handful of other patrons and the Dixons were able to get a seat in the corner, away from the few people inside. Maggie Greene was their waitress, and when Merle's hand had 'accidentally' brushed her thigh, she'd 'accidentally' poured hot coffee on his hand. Daryl had thought his brother would make a scene for sure and they would get kicked out, but he took it all good naturedly. He was even laughing as he wiped the hot coffee from his hand.

"Still feisty as ever, that one."

"Uh, yeah." Daryl buried his face in one of the menus given to them.

"She still with that Asian kid?"

"Glenn? I think so."

Maggie and Glenn Rhee had graduated two years before. Merle would have been a senior when they were freshman. Even if Merle had stayed in school, he wouldn't have run in the same circle as them. Maggie had played softball, Glenn tutored and Merle had lit up during class behind the gym.

"Shame," Merle shook his head and finally picked up a menu. "Guy's a geek."

Daryl didn't say anything. He had actually liked Glenn. The guy had always been nice to him, well he hadn't looked at him like everyone else did because he was a Dixon, and Daryl liked that. It made him think that maybe there were people out there, like Carol, who didn't hate him because of a last name.

"You two ready to order, yet?" Maggie came back to refill their coffee, and took out a little notebook from her apron.

"I'll have a full order of biscuits and gravy, with a side of bacon," Merle ordered. "And don't get skimpy on the gravy, sugar." Maggie's mouth pinched at the name, but she jotted down his order and turned to Daryl.

"I'll just have a Denver omelette, no cheese." Briefly, he had considered getting the blueberry pancakes, but knew they wouldn't compare to the ones he got from the place he and Carol liked.

"All right." Maggie slapped her notebook closed. "It'll be a few minutes." Without looking at either one again, she went and put in their orders with the cook.

Things were silent between the brothers and Daryl would sneak glances at Merle over the brim of his coffee cup. His brother's fingers drummed against the ceramic edge of his mug and was glancing out the window to his left. He didn't seem anxious. In fact, he seemed calm. Maybe Daryl had been wrong. Maybe Merle was really there for him, after all.

"So, what have you been up to?" Daryl was the one to finally break the silence.

Merle shrugged. "Just some odd and end things. Got clean."

It had been one of the first things Daryl had noticed about his brother. Merle hadn't been jittery or twitchy last night, and there hadn't been a hard edge to his eyes. More and more, Daryl allowed himself to relax.

"How about you?"

"Same. Been workin' at Dale's whenever he's needed me."

"That's good."

They went silent again.

Few minutes later, Maggie came back with their orders. Merle's plate was filled with gravy, so much so that the biscuits were completely hidden. Daryl hid a smile and Maggie looked smug. "There you go, Merle. I made sure that Jacqui didn't go skimpy on the gravy." She flounced away.

"Might as well just use a spoon, first," Daryl said. "You ain't gonna be gettin' any biscuits soon."

"Yeah, yeah," Merle grumbled and did just that.

Daryl was halfway through his omelette when Merle found his first biscuit. Daryl didn't know how he had done it. Consuming that much gravy would have made him sick, but Merle continued to eat his meal.

When they finished, and Maggie came to clear their plates, Daryl thought they would be heading out, but Merle had asked for a fill up on his coffee. So, Daryl had gotten one, as well.

"You still friends with that girl?"

"Carol," Daryl said, a little annoyed that Merle never said her name.

"Yeah, Carol. You still friend's with her?"

"Course. We've been friends since we were nine."

" _Oh_ , so you're _really good_ friends, then?" Merle chuckled and Daryl scowled.

"We ain't like that."

"Shame. She's a pretty little thing."

Daryl was about to tell Merle to not get any ideas, but Merle didn't say anything else about Carol.

"You know, I read something very interesting in the paper a few weeks ago." Merle leaned his elbows on the table. " ' _Young Woman Wins Big in Small Town_ '. What a surprise it was to see that they were talking about _this_ small town."

The brick returned to Daryl's stomach.

"The surprises didn't end there, either." Merle placed his chin on his clasped hands. "Imagine how I felt when I read that the winner was, in fact, my little brother's best friend."

Daryl's mouth went dry.

Merle didn't seem to notice and continued, "How much did she win, anyway? A million dollars?" Daryl nodded.

"So, seeing as you're her best friend, I got to wonder..." He leaned closer to Daryl over the table. "She give you a portion of it?"

All the pieces fell in place, then.

Merle wasn't there for him.

Merle was there for the money.

* * *

 **For the record, I loved Merle in the show. But he was still in asshole, and he's going to be on in here for a bit.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It took everything in Daryl not to get up from his seat and leave the diner. How stupid he had been to think, even for a brief moment, that Merle had changed and that he had come back because he had missed Daryl.

"So, is she givin' you any?" Merle asked again, as if Daryl hadn't heard the first time.

"And if she did?" He snapped, causing Merle to raise an eyebrow.

"Didn't think it would be such a touchy subject," he said and leaned back against his seat. "I was just curious."

"You ain't askin' out of curiosity, Merle. I'm not stupid."

"Oh, that's right. You're a high school graduate, now," he sneered. "You think you goin' to be the next Einstein just cuz you have a diploma?"

There was the mean Merle. The one Merle hadn't missed the past two years. "Why don't you just tell me why you want to know if I got any money so I can tell you to fuck off, and leave."

"You got some balls for gettin' smart with me like that, Darylina."

He'd had enough of this shit. Merle hadn't changed one bit. "I'm out of here."

Daryl stood from the table, but Merle grabbed his arm. Hard. "Now, just wait a minute. Sit down."

Against his better judgement, Daryl did. Crossing his arms, he waited for his brother to speak more, knowing that he wouldn't like whatever came out of mouth.

"Got myself in a bit of trouble back in Atlanta. I owe some people quite a bit of money. They're goin' to come collecting soon and I ain't got it."

"What do you want me to do about it?" He knew the answer before he spoke the questions, but he needed Merle to say it...so he could shoot it down.

"Let me have some of the money Carol is givin' you. She's gotta be givin' you a pretty hefty amount, especially if she's still moon-eyed over you."

"She ain't moon-eyed," he growled and eager to change the subject, he added, "So how much do you need?"

"$100,000."

That was all Daryl was going to get. If he were to give Merle the money, he would be saying goodbye to college. Again. _No_. This was his dream, and it wasn't going to be crushed because Merle was an idiot and couldn't keep his nose clean. "Sorry. I ain't got it. And how the hell did you rack up so much debt?"

"Bad investments and interest." He shrugged. "So, you ain't got it, or you ain't givin' it to me?" The older Dixon's eyes narrowed.

"Both." This time, when he stood, he had no intention of sitting back down. He was going to leave Merle alone in the diner and walk to Carol's house. He knew she would lend him a sympathetic ear.

Merle followed him and placed himself in front of Daryl. "Listen, if I don't pay this debt off, something bad could happen to me."

"You should have thought about that before you borrowed so much." He tried to sidestep him, but Merle was huge and easily got in his way again.

"You really don't care what might happen to me?" If Daryl hadn't known better, he would have thought Merle sounded actually hurt.

"Maybe if you would have actually visited while you were gone or acted like you gave a damn about me, I'd help you out." He shoved Merle out of the way and headed toward the door. Merle let him.

"Just think about it, okay? It's serious."

Daryl ignored him and continued walking away. If his eyes started to water as he walked out and away from his brother, Daryl would never admit it to another soul.

* * *

When Carol opened the door to find Daryl on the other side, she immediately knew something was wrong. Ushering him in, she allowed him to take off his boots and led him to the den. Both parents were at work and they had the house to themselves for several hours. Carol would spend that whole time listening to Daryl talk if that was what it took.

"Your breakfast with Merle didn't go very well...did it?" Carol asked softly, taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"No." Daryl slumped more into the soft cushions of the couch. He looked tired, like he had been up all night.

"Did you _walk_ here?"

"Yeah. Couldn't stand being around him for one second more."

The diner was almost three miles away! "I could have come and picked you up, Daryl."

He shrugged. "Didn't feel like asking Maggie to use their phone, and I needed to get away."

Carol hugged him tight. "It was that bad?" At his nod, she added, "Do you want to talk about it? I'm here, if you do."

Daryl was silent for a moment, an internal war going on in his head. Carol could tell. "Merle wasn't here for me," he finally said, but avoided her eyes. "He heard about you winning the lottery." He didn't have to say more after that because Carol understood.

"He wanted money," she finished for him.

"Yeah," he said and looked away, ashamed.

"If...If he really needs it, Daryl, I can-"

"No!" He cried, eyes angry. The anger was not directed at her, of course, but it was still a frightening sight. Daryl had quite a temper, though Carol rarely saw it. "He got himself into this mess, he can get himself out. It's not your job to bail him out."

"Okay," she said. "I'm sorry that he's being selfish, Daryl. I wish he had really been here for you. I know, even though you won't admit it, how much you've missed him."

"I miss how he used to be. Before the drugs. Now, I can't stand him."

"You don't mean that," Carol said softly.

"I do." Daryl leaned his head on the back of the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "I really do, and I can't wait to go on this trip because then I won't have to see him."

Carol gnawed on her lip and looked at her best friend. Honestly, she didn't know how it felt to have one of your siblings betray you like Merle had. She was an only child. From how Daryl was acting, she knew it had to hurt. So, instead of telling him he needed to reconcile with Merle, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Let's stop talking about him. For now. Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," he grunted.

"You pick, this time."

One of his eyes popped open and looked down at him, a smirk curved at his mouth. "Can I pick _anything_?"

" _Except_ those movies with the cars. What are they _Furious and Fast_ or something like that? I keep meaning to throw them out but I'm sure my dad would miss them. _Men_." She rolled her eyes.

"Ah, you're no fun." Daryl stood from the couch and went to the shelves full of DVDs. Truthfully, he hated those movies, too, but he always picked them because he loved to see Carol's reaction every time he popped them into the player.

To be nice, he choose a different movie. "How about this?" He knew it was one of Carol's favorites. His, too.

Carol glanced at the cover. " _Jurassic Park_? Sure. Let's make it a marathon day, then. I own them all."

"Even the newest one?" He had actually seen that one in the theaters. With Carol, of course.

"Yep."

"Sounds like a plan, then." He placed the movie in the player and took his seat next to Carol. The perfect remedy for a shitty morning was spending time with Carol. Already, with her sitting so close to him, Daryl was starting to feel a little better.

* * *

They only left the couch to use the bathroom, make lunch or to refill their popcorn bowl. Their eyes were glued to the screen, and they didn't even notice when Carol's parents had come home to watch them for a few minutes in the doorway.

It was dark, and had been dark for a few hours, by the time the last movie ended. Carol vaguely remembered her mother saying that she and her father were going out for dinner, and that there was money on the table for a pizza.

"You hungry?" She asked Daryl as she stood up and stretched.

"Hell yeah."

"All right. I'll order the pizza, and then, I'll go set up the guest bedroom for you."

Daryl was silent for a moment. "...Thanks." He had planned on asking Carol if he could spend the night sometime while he was there, but somehow Carol had known. He should know better be now, though. Sometimes Carol knew him better than he knew himself.

"Anytime, Daryl. Really." She squeezed his bicep and walked out the door.

* * *

Few hours later, Daryl was lying in the softest bed he had ever been in, and yet he couldn't sleep. Merle was on his mind, and he hated himself because he felt _guilty_ about how he had left. Merle was clearly in some kind of trouble, it was his duty as his brother to help him out. But had Merle ever helped him out?

However, he wasn't allowed to answer that question before someone knocked softly on his door and a head peeked around it as it opened. "Daryl?" It was Carol.

Daryl shot up in bed, a little panicked. "Your parents?"

"Dead to the world right now." She shut the door and climbed into the bed with him. "I think they had a little too much to drink at dinner."

He snorted, then tensed when Carol slid under the covers with him. Surely she didn't intend to sleep there with him. God, if her parents, her _dad_ , were to find out, Daryl was dead.

"Relax," Carol elbowed him. "I'm just cold. I'll leave in a bit. Just wanted to talk to you for a moment."

"Okay."

"How do you feel about leaving for our trip on Tuesday? I have something planned for us in Atlanta."

"What?"

"It's a surprise. But you better pack whatever you want to bring for the trip because that's the beginning of it and we won't be coming home for a few weeks."

"You clear it with your parents?"

"I'll talk to them Monday night." At his shocked stare, she sighed. "I'll bring it up this weekend. We'll be fine."

Daryl wasn't so sure about that. They were going on a trip together for weeks. Alone. He didn't think the Spencers would like that very much. But he would leave all that up to Carol. She'd be able to convince them. Hopefully.

"So, is that okay?"

"It's perfect." Any day would be perfect to him. He was so ready to get out of this town for a bit and away from his brother.

"Great!" She kissed him sloppily on the cheek and hopped from the bed. "I'm so excited for this trip, Daryl. We're going to have the best time of our lives."

"We are."

And Daryl honestly believed that.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Carol had been too excited to fall asleep after her talk with Daryl. Their trip was happening...well it would be when her parents said yes. Which they would because she would not expect no for an answer. Up to this point, she had been a good daughter, done whatever her parents had wanted and strived hard to succeed. She deserved this trip with Daryl.

It had felt like she had just closed her eyes when they were forced open by a familiar sound. Daryl was here! He had just pulled up into the driveway.

However, it wasn't until she got to the stairs, saw the closed door of the guest bedroom, and remembered that Daryl was here.

Then, who was driving Daryl's truck. A rock settled into Carol's gut. It could be only one person. Merle Dixon. Well, if he wanted to talk to Daryl, she would tell him to just fuck off because Daryl didn't need to get upset with his brother two mornings in a row. Not if she could help it.

She reached the door before Merle could knock, and swung it open, startling him. Good.

"What do you want?"

"Whoa, now, little lady. Is that any way to treat a guest?" Merle drawled, flashing her infamous Dixon grin. (It looked _wayyy_ better on Daryl).

"I haven't invited you in. So, as far as I am concerned, you're no guest. How do you know where I lived, anyway?"

"I make it a point to know everything about what I want."

Carol gagged. "I hope that doesn't mean you want _me_ because the answer is a hell no."

Merle chuckled and leaned his elbow on the doorframe so he could look down at her. Carol took a step back, not scared, just disgusted. "I think you know what I want. After all, I'm sure my baby brother spent the night here and all."

"So," Carol crossed her arms. "Daryl wouldn't give you any, so you thought you'd come straight to the source. What have you ever done for me, Merle DIxon, that would make you think I would just hand you money?"

"Well, you see, Daryl left before I could really explain how serious the situation was. You care about him, don't you? So I thought I'd tell you, instead."

Icicles of fear crawled down her neck, and if Carol wasn't so concerned about Daryl she would have slammed the door shut. "How serious is it?"

"I owe some powerful people some money, and they want it back."

"I knew that already."

"They know where I used to live, and they know I have a little brother." Carol gasped, but he kept going. "If i don't give them their money, they'll come after Daryl."

"We're going out of town next week, for a long time, too. He'll be safe."

"Until you come back, that is. They'll wait for him, and there ain't nothin' I can do about it." At least, he had the decency to look regretful. Carol still wanted to slap him.

"How could you do this to your brother?" She shoved him hard, instead, surprising him more. "All he's ever done was love you, though you don't deserve it. He's making his life better, he's going to college and he's going to become something. Something more than what you could ever be."

Merle shook his head. "You've got it bad for him, don't you?"

Carol didn't say anything. She couldn't deny it, because Merle would know she was lying.

"He can still do all those things. I just need you to give me some money."

Carol knew that she couldn't let anything to Daryl, and she did have a lot of money put away now. More than she knew what to do with. "H-How much do you ne-?"

"Don't give him anything, Carol." Daryl's voice coming from behind made her start. "He dug his hole."

"But they'll come for you." Carol turned to him, only slightly surprised to see him there. "They'll hurt you."

"Don't care. It'll be all on him, and maybe that'll be enough to get his head out of his ass for once."

"You'd die to teach me a lesson!" Merle exploded. Carol was glad that her parents were already gone. Otherwise, she was pretty sure the police would have been called awhile ago.

"Daryl, please," she begged. "If what your brother is saying is true, then there are dangerous men out there who want to hurt you."

"Don't care." Daryl crossed his arms, his face was set in stone. "Don't give him a dime, Carol."

"But I can't let you get killed!" She cried, tears blurred her vision.

He shrugged. "Knowing Merle, it's probably all a scam to get some quick cash. Wouldn't put it passed him." His steely gaze went over Carol's head until he met Merle's cold gaze. "If he needs the money so bad, then he can get himself a damn job. I don't think he's ever had one of those before."

Merle took a menacing step forward. "So, that's it, then? You'll let yourself get killed because you're being a dumbass? What happens when they're done with you?"

"They'll go after you. I hope you'll have their money by then."

"You do this to your own brother?"

By then, Daryl had made his way to the door and slammed it in Merle's face. He could play the betrayed brother card all he wanted, but no one had been more betrayed in their relationship than Daryl had. _If_ someone came after him, he'd deal with it, and _if_ they did hurt or kill him, then that could be a big 'fuck you' to Merle.

* * *

If it was possible, Daryl hated Merle even more when he finally turned to face Carol and saw the expression on her face. Her eyes were red-rimmed, her cheeks were blotchy and she was constantly wiping away trails of tears. "Daryl," she pleaded. "Please. I can't- I won't have you get killed over some money. Especially if I have the money to save you."

"No!" He almost yelled and cursed when the tone of his voice made Carol jump. "'m sorry," he mumbled. "But I won't let you do that. Not for Merle. Not unless he changes for good, and honestly...I don't think that will ever happen."

Carol took one last swipe at her eyes and straightened. "What are we going to do, then?"

"We'll still go on our road trip, and have the time of our lives." He allowed himself a small smile. "I ain't goin' to let Merle ruin that." She smiled, too, and closed the gap between them to wrap her arms around his waist.

"All right." Her cheek rested against his chest. "We're still going to have our summer of awesomeness."

Daryl stayed until after lunchtime and asked if Carol could take him home. He sighed in relief when he saw that his truck was sitting, unscathed, in the driveway, and Merle's bike was gone. Before getting out of the car, he turned to Carol, "I should be fine for the rest of the day," he said. "Merle's probably at the bar, stewing. Maybe he'll run into my dad there."

Carol bit her lip and nodded.

"Well, uh, let me know what your parents say about the trip. If they aren't for it, we can still do stuff around town. Like we do every year." He gave her a small smile, just the curl of his lips.

"I'll convince them to say yes."

"I'm sure you will." He punched her lightly in the arm. "Thanks for lettin' me crash at your place, and for being okay with the whole Merle thing. You really are the best, Carol."

"I know," she quipped. "Now, get out of here, so I can go home and rehearse what I'll say to my parents."

He chuckled and held up his hands. "I know when I'm not wanted." He opened the door and stepped out. "Good luck."

"Thanks. Hopefully, I won't need it."

* * *

It took Carol a whole day to finally sum up the courage to speak with her parents. She knew that if she were friends with anyone else besides Daryl, they wouldn't care if she wanted to go on a road trip with her newly won money. However, since it _was_ Daryl she was taking, Carol needed to make sure that she was extra convincing.

The next day, Saturday, it was her dad's day off, and Carol decided to work on him first. After all, if he said yes, then it was most-likely that her mother would say yes, too.

"Dad?" Carol poked her head into the den, where her father was watching some cooking show that he always wrote down the recipes for, but never tried to actually cook them.

"Yeah, honey?" He called, not even turning his head to look her way. On the screen, some woman was putting ingredients together to make some sort of cake. Carol found herself entranced as it all seemed to come together, and it looked like the most delicious cake she had ever seen...

 _Focus, Carol!_

"Can I talk to you? Well, uh, actually, I wanted to ask you something."

"Of course." She giggled and took a seat with him on the couch. Together, they watched as the cake was put together fully and baked. The recipe appeared on the screen and Chris Spencer quickly scribbled it down on the notebook in his lap.

"We'll _definitely_ be doing this one," he said when he was finished. "I don't think I've seen anything look as good as that." Carol had to agree. Plus, she was a sucker for chocolate and the cake was practically drowning in it.

"Now," he placed the notebook on the coffee table and turned to his daughter. "What was it that you wanted to ask me?"

Carol grew nervous, then. She never asked her parents for much, since she had everything she ever wanted or needed. But this was different. "Uh...well, you know how I won all that money?"

He laughed. "How could we forget? It's not everyday your daughter wins the lottery."

"Yeah." She huffed out a nervous laugh. "Well, I wanted to do something with it this morning. Of course, I don't plan on using it all, just some of it."

"It's your money, Carol. You can do whatever you'd like with it."

"I want to go on a road trip," she blurted. "With Daryl."

Chris Spencer sat up straighter and there was an unreadable expression on his face. Carol felt like slamming her hands over her ears so she wouldn't hear the 'no' that was for sure coming. However, it didn't come. Instead, all her dad said was, "Oh."

"Please, dad. We want to do something big before college, and with winning all that money, we can," she pleaded.

"But...Daryl's a _boy_ , Carol," he choked out. Finally.

"I _know_ , dad," she sighed. "But he's my best friend in the whole world, and I want to do this with him. _Please_."

"But he's a boy!"

"Dad!"

"Sorry. You understand why this makes me a little uneasy, don't you?"

She worked hard to force all the blood to rush to her cheeks. "I do. But we're not like that, okay? We're just friends."

"I trust you, Carol. I do. But you'll be spending nights in a hotel room, and I won't be there to supervise."

"I swear nothing will happen, dad. We're _friends,_ " she pleaded with emphasis.

"...All right, you can go. _But_ ," he held up a finger. "I will need to talk with Daryl, first."

 _Crap_. Daryl was _not_ going to like that, but if it meant they could still go on their road trip, then he would do it. "Deal." She threw her arms around her dad. "Thank you so much!"

"You'll still have to ask your mother, though."

"I will."

Hours later, Carol was waiting by the door for her mother to walk through. She was bouncing on her toes and barely allowed her mother to breath before she bombarded her with questions. When Violet Spencer found out that her husband had told Carol yes, she felt no need to give a different answer.

Carol squealed, hugged her mother tightly, and then, ran up the stairs to her room to call Daryl.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**No where near my best work, but I wanted to get _something_ out while I had a few minutes to myself.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

"Operation Road-Trip is a go."

Carol was leaning against her headboard and had her phone cradled between her cheek and shoulder as she looked through her composition notebook. She reached over to her night table and grabbed a pen to begin scribbling more things down on the blank paper.

"That's great!" There was excitement...and relief in Daryl's voice. Going on this road trip would mean that he would be away from his brother, the one who had only come around for money.

"But, there is something you have to do first."

"...What is it?" He sighed.

"My dad want to speak to you. Alone."

 _"Shit."_

"Don't worry," she perked, hoping to ease his anxiety over the matter. "They're probably just going to ask you do keep an eye on me and to make sure we don't do anything stupid."

"Since you just told me all that, do I still have to meet with them?"

"Yes."

"Fuck."

"On a brighter note, once you talk to them, we're free to start packing and free to leave." She closed the notebook and set it aside. "Five minutes of torture for you, will lead to weeks of awesome fun for us."

"I guess," Daryl grumbled, almost unintelligible.

Carol laughed softly, which set off a round of teasing between the two. If was any other boy and girl talking on the phone like this, it would be considered flirting. But they didn't do that stuff. No, they were only friends and friends did not flirt.

A loud slam sounded on Daryl's side of the phone, followed by another a few seconds after. "Merle's home," Daryl muttered.

"And he doesn't sound too happy," Carol added.

"I don't give a shit."

"I'm sorry," Carol whispered.

"Sorry that I don't give a shit?" Daryl asked, sounding confused on the other end. "Don't be. There's a lot I don't give a shit about."

The last part was to make Carol smile. She knew that her friend put up a front for everyone, but her, that let people think that he didn't care about anything when the opposite was true. "No, not that. I'm sorry that you're caught in his mess."

"I am, too." He sighed, loudly. "It ain't anything' new, though. But after tuesday, it'll just be his mess again."

Carol wasn't so sure about that. If what Merle had told her earlier was true, bad things could be waiting for Daryl when they got back from their trip. Maybe there was a way she could sneak Merle the money before they left without Daryl knowing...

"Don't you _dare_ , Carol."

It was rare that he used her name and she jumped slightly at the tone of his voice. "What?" She asked, trying to sound innocent.

"I know what you're thinkin', and if you do it, then I won't go on this trip with you. It's his mess, not yours and you don't owe him a dime." It was eerie how well Daryl knew her some times.

"Is nothing sacred around here?" She asked, trying to joke but even through the phone, the air was filled with tension between the two.

"No more talking or _thinking_ about giving money to my brother, all right?" Daryl spoke, voice the most serious Carol had ever heard it. "We're going to enjoy our trip together. I'm going to enjoy spending time with you. There's going to be no room for Merle, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered, though she was giddy on the inside. Daryl told her that he was going to enjoy spending time with her. Of course, it was meant as friends, but it was still nice to hear.

"Good," he said, satisfied. "Now, I'm going to get some sleep. If I'm going to talk with your parents, I need to get all the rest I can get."

"I understand," she giggled. "Night, Daryl."

"Night."

* * *

The next day, Carol wrote more in her notebook as she did more research for their trip. Not every stop would be planned (where was the fun in that?) but many of them had to do with things Daryl would enjoy. At least, she hoped he did.

Typing away on her computer, Carol realized it wasn't that easy to plan a roadtrip. She was able to book hotels for their first few days, nice ones where she knew that wouldn't get murdered, but the rest would just be whatever hotel they could find on the way.

She whistled low when she saw some of the prices for hotels in Manhattan (going to New York was for _her_ ), but she booked a night in one anyway. The money was available. However, from then on, she was budgeted. A million dollars was a lot of money, but it could easily be spent if they weren't careful.

When someone knocked on the front door a few hours later, Carol decided she was done planning for the day. Her eyes burned from staring at a computer screen and her hand cramped from filling the pages of the notebook.

"Coming," she called, when the person knocked on the door again. Opening it, she plastered on an apologetic smile, then saw it was Daryl and the smile vanished. "Impatient much?"

"Fake much?" He sassed right back. "Who did you think it was? The hot UPS guy?"

"Dressed like this?" She gestured to her sweatpants and old t-shirt. "Ha. And I didn't know you thought he was hot, too." She teased and let him in.

"I don't. Just had to clean the puddle of drool off your floor when he left."

"You did not!" She punched him in the arm and led the way to the den. _He may have been hot, but he doesn't have anything on you Daryl Dixon._ Carol would have died if those words had ever left her mouth, especially in front of Daryl. He'd run for the hills, for sure.

"Kinda hoped you weren't home," he said when they settled on the sectional couch.

"What? Sick of me already?"

"No! I'd never get sick of you." He didn't realize that she was only teasing until she giggled. Then, he glared. "You know what, I take that back. I'm pretty sick of you now."

She poked him in the ribs. "Aw, you don't mean that."

"...You're right," he said after a while. "Just thought that if you weren't home, it meant I didn't have to talk to my dad."

"You still do. "

"Dammit."

"Don't worry. It'll be quick and painless..." She looked to the side and mumbled. "Hopefully."

"What do you mean _hopefully_?" Of course, Daryl had ears like a bat and had heard. "He's going to cut my balls off, ain't he?" He almost looked like he was about to vomit.

"What? Why would he do that?"

 _"I don't know!_ " He was legit freaking out about this talk with her father. She would have laughed if Daryl hadn't looked close to passing out.

"Don't worry," she tried to sooth. "I'll just let him know to go easy on you. No big deal. It's probably not going to be that bad at all, anyway."

"Don't do that! I don't want him to think I'm some kind of pansy." He took a deep breath. "I got this."

Carol rolled her eyes and reached for the remote. "Men," she mumbled.

Bat Daryl struck again. "What do you mean by _that_?"

* * *

A few hours later, Mr. Spencer came home from work. When Daryl spied the older man peeking in on the two in the den, he stood, took a deep breath and said, "Uh, you wanted to speak with me...sir?"

Carol had looked at him wide-eyed, surprised he had made the first move. But Daryl had wanted to get this talk over with. Liking ripping off a band-aid.

"I did. Let me change into something more comfortable," he gestured to his suit and tie. "And I'll meet you in my office. It's just down the hall."

Daryl knew where his office was. Back when they were younger, he and Carol played hide and seek in the house when the days were rainy or too cold. Daryl never hid inside the room, not wanting to risk messing anything up, but Carol did. "Uh, okay."

"See you in a few."

When he disappeared down the hall, Daryl turned to Carol. "If I die in there, my ghost will still go with you on this road trip."

* * *

 **T-Minus 19 hours until episode 10! I have a four day weekend this weekend and I can't believe I wanted it to hurry up until Sunday!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

Daryl wasn't sure what to expect as he walked down the hall to Mr. Spencer's office. The door was open and ready for him to walk through. He gulped hard, took a few more deep breaths and continued on. It wasn't that he was scared of Carol's dad (okay, he was just a little) but her parents never were overly friendly to him. They hadn't been mean, either. They were just...indifferent when it came to Daryl, and Daryl got the impression that they thought their daughter could do much better when it came to her friends.

When he reached the door, he saw Carol's dad standing with his hip leaning against his desk. He seemed engrossed in his phone and by the sounds coming from the device, he was playing some type of game.

Daryl knocked on the door frame, not wanting to just walk in. Chris Spencer held up a finger quickly before utilising it once more on his phone. "Hold on a minute, Daryl. Just want to beat this level."

"Uh...okay." He shifted awkwardly in place and looked around the office.

"You can take a seat, though."

"Oh, okay." He took a seat in one of the two chairs in the room, besides the one behind his desk. It was an old computer chair and Daryl had to plant his feet in order not to spin around in it. Especially when he found out that it squeaked with every movement.

 _Fuck_ , he thought. _I just_ had _to pick this chair, didn't I?_

The other chair was a plushy looking chair...that was situated right in front of where Carol's dad stood. There was no way Daryl was going to get up to move to that one. He'd just have to sit impossibly still the whole time.

Victorious music erupted from Mr. Spencer's phone and he fistpumped once before realizing Daryl was there. "Um," he coughed and slipped the phone in his back pocket, looking a little embarrassed. "Sorry. That level has been killing me all week." He glanced at the open door and lowered his voice. "Don't tell anyone, but I think I've been playing it more than I've been doing actual work."

Daryl smiled a little awkwardly. "I'll take it to my grave." He silently cursed at his choice of words.

Carol's dad walked around the desk and took a seat behind it. His chair didn't squeak as he sat down and Daryl wished he could have traded chairs, but his ass might as well have been glued down.

"All right, let's have that talk."

Daryl gulped.

"So, you and my daughter plan on going on a roadtrip together, huh?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Sounds fun. I think everyone should be able to have a summer to do what they want before college." He steepled his hands on the desk. "But she's just come into a lot of money, so more places are available for you all to go to. Places that are pretty far from her mother and I."

Daryl didn't know what to say to that, so he just nodded.

"All I'm asking, Daryl, is that you keep her safe, okay? Carol has a bright outlook on life and the world, but she may see things that could damper that. I know that this is supposed to be a fun little trip, and I'm not asking you to smother her, either, just keep an eye out."

"I can do that." It was what he had planned on doing, anyways. If anything happened to Carol, he didn't know what he would do with himself.

"Thank you." He got up and Daryl stood, as well, glad that this meeting was over quickly. "Oh, one more thing, Daryl. Separate beds when you get a hotel."

Daryl's face flamed hot. "I know."

"And make sure no one else shares her bed, either. My Carol is a very pretty lady, but she can be a little naive. I don't want anyone to take advantage of her."

The thought of Carol meeting some guy while on their road trip almost made Daryl physically sick. "I'll make sure nothing bad happens to her."

"Good." He picked up his phone once more. "Remember, separate beds."

"Separate beds, sir," Daryl said as he made his escape from the office and back to the den where Carol was waiting for him.

She turned the TV off when he walked into the room. Her eyes roamed over his frame. "I see you're in one piece," she smiled. "How did it go?"

Daryl flopped on the couch and sighed. "Better than expected." He turned his head to look at her and smiled. "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

* * *

Tuesday came around quickly for the pair. The night before, Carol had packed everything into the trunk of her car and made sure Daryl had room for all of this things. She slipped her notebook under the driver's seat where it would stay safely and all the other important thing they would need were stuffed into the glove box. Her parents had also presented her with a GPS and five hundred dollars for 'emergencies'.

"I know you're Ms. Money-Bucks, now," her father had said as he handed her the envelope, but anything could happen and I don't want you and Daryl stranded."

"Thank you." She hugged them both tightly, knowing that she would not be seeing them for a few weeks.

"Please be careful, okay? And call to check in with us often." Her mother was wringing her hands nervously and almost looked on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, mom. I will."

Carol hugged them one last time before saying goodnight and heading to bed. She had wanted to get to bed early, to be well-rested for the next day, but she was so excited it took her awhile to fall asleep. Several times, she reached for her phone to call Daryl, but knew she should probably let him sleep.

When morning came, Carol awoke feeling energized, even though she had had only a few hours of sleep. Glancing at the clock, Daryl would be there soon. She'd make them breakfast, finishing packing the cooler with food for lunches, and they would be on their way to their first stop. Hopefully, Daryl would be pleasantly surprised.

* * *

When Daryl left his house, duffel bag slung over his shoulder, he was shocked to not find Merle blocking the door and demanding that Carol give him the money, he needed. In fact, his brother was nowhere in sight. His motorcycle was out front, but his bedroom door was closed. He wasn't even going to say goodbye to his little brother. Daryl only shrugged and threw his things in his truck before driving off.

Carol was practically jumping all over the place when she opened the door for him. "Here," she said taking his bag. "I'll put it in the truck. I have breakfast on the table for you." She disappeared to the garage and Daryl made a beeline to the kitchen, his stomach growling.

Eggs, bacon and pancakes awaited on a plate for him. Meals like this were expected and very much appreciated whenever he came early to Carol's house. When Carol walked back through the door, he was halfway done with his meal, but he paused and thanked her for it. "You're goin' to make some man lucky one day, Carol," he said.

"Oh?" Carol took a seat. "I'll make a man lucky because I'll cook for him...and not because of my beauty and charm?"

Daryl nearly choked and Carol laughed. "Careful," she said. "I don't want to do the Heimlich on you. It might delay our trip." Glancing at the gold watch on her wrist, she added, "Speaking of, we should be leaving here in the next twenty minutes. So, finish up and take a potty break because there's going to be no stops once we get on the road."

"And here I was thinkin' we could stop at _Sips_ one last time before we leave." Daryl stood and placed his plate in the sink. Honestly, he didn't know where they were going or if _Sips_ was on the way, but he knew Carol would go out of her way if that was the case.

She pursed her lips. "Fine. We leave in ten. Hurry up and go to the bathroom. I'm going to double check that I have everything."

Daryl quickly went to the bathroom, like Carol suggested and went back to the sink to wash his plate. He didn't want Mrs. Spencer come home to see his dirty dish. Carol came back into the kitchen just as he placed the fork in the drainer.

"Ready?" She asked, bouncing on her toes in excitement.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Daryl followed Carol to the car. "Uh, do you think your parents will be okay with my truck in their driveway?" He hadn't thought about it until right then. His ugly ass truck would be parked in the Spencer's driveway for he didn't know how long.

"Yeah, they'll be fine with it. Don't worry." She waved a hand flippantly, and then she was backing out of the driveway and onto the road.

Twenty minutes later, they were on the road for real. This time, each had a coffee in their hand and Carol had the window rolled down as she belted out some Willie Nelson song. " _On the road again! Can't wait to get on the road again._ " She glanced over at him, cheeks flushed. "Come on, Daryl. Sing."

"Uh. No."

"Fine," she pouted and rolled up the window when the wind had quite obviously messed up her hair. "Oh yeah," she brightened. "I got you something."

"Carol..."

"Oh, shush, Daryl. It's something small." When she reached into the back seat and swerved into the other line. Daryl gripped her wrist and placed her hand back on the steering wheel.

"I'll get it so we don't die."

In the back seat, was a medium-sized box. Daryl grabbed it and settled it into his lap. "Thought you said it was little," he grumbled.

"Well, it isn't big, either. Open it." She grinned widely at him in anticipation. "It'll help you guess our first stop."

Reigning in his excitement, Daryl opened the box.

* * *

 **Just started a new eight weeks of student teaching, this time in a special education room, so I will not have much time to write either. :(**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Two chapters in less than a week? What? My day at school ends at 2:45 and I have to wait an hour for my ride to get me, so what do you think I do during that time? It's awesome and the lounge has the most comfortable couches and chairs ever! :)**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

It was a ballcap.

Daryl was slightly confused as he looked down in the box. When had he ever worn a hat around Carol? But she had given it to him as a gift and he'd wear it every day if that was what Carol wanted.

"Take it out," Carol said and nudged him with an elbow. "Look what's on it."

Daryl lifted the hat from the box to look at it more carefully. Most of the hat was black but the bill was red. Above the bill was a white, fancy looking capital A. He knew what it was. It was a logo.

Realization slowly started to dawn on him. "Open the glove box," Carol instructed with a barely contained smile. "They are on top."

Daryl had an idea what 'they' were. Reaching in, his hand closed around two rectangular pieces of paper.

Tickets.

"Admit one," he read. "Sun Trust Stadium. Atlanta Braves vs. Chicago Cubs." He glanced over at Carol. If he was a cryer, there may have been a tear in his eye (but there totally wasn't). Carol had listened to him and was now making some of his dreams come true. He was going to a baseball game. A _real_ baseball game.

"Do you like?"

"Course!" If he could, he would have reached over to give her a hug. But he didn't want Carol to swerve off the road. He actually wanted to live to see this game.

"It's only part one of your surprise _today_."

"Carol..." He _totally wasn't_ choking up.

How had Daryl gotten so lucky to have the best friend in Carol? What had he done to deserve to have a person like her in his life? Because of her, he was actually going to go to college, he was going to see a major league baseball game _and_ he was going to go to places he only dreamed about.

"I don't know how I'm ever goin' to repay you," he said, eyes down and finger tracing the Atlanta Braves logo. He was going to be indebted to Carol for the rest of his life...and honestly, he was okay with that.

"Hmm," Carol tapped her chin. "You can just tell me I'm awesome about four to five times a week and that should be good."

"You're awesome."

"Thanks. Just tell me that about four more times this week and we'll be good."

"I can do that." He looked over at Carol and smiled. She returned the smile briefly before putting her eyes back on the road.

"Go on and put it on already!" She made a shooing motion in his direction. "Oh, and we're taking pictures once we get to the stadium, so no grumbling."

Daryl hated getting his picture taken, but if that was something Carol wanted, he do it with no complaints and honestly, he wanted something permanent to document this trip, besides his memories. "All right." He slid the hat on his head and pulled down the visor to check in the little mirror. Well, he didn't look stupid. So that was a plus.

"Where's your hat?" He asked.

"I don't have one," she answered. "But I bought a Braves t-shirt the other day." She turned slightly to him. There was no wonder why he hadn't noticed it before. It was like any other shirt Carol wore. The sleeves went to her elbow and were striped black and white. On her chest, it said Braves in red and underneath that was the same A that was on Daryl's hat.

"Do you think we'll win?"

"Not a chance," Carol replied. "I heard the team they're facing today is totally making it to the World Series."

* * *

They lost.

Daryl didn't care, however. He had the time of his life, sitting with Carol and cheering on the home team. They had even ordered hot dogs and shared a bag of peanuts. Watching a real baseball game was everything Daryl had hoped it would be and more. He didn't even mind that Carol had taken several pictures of them. Maybe he'd even ask for a few if she were to develop them. Maybe...

"Maybe on the way back home, we could try to catch another game," Carol said as they walked back to her car. The sun was still up, but was getting low in the sky.

"Maybe this time they'll win."

"We'll make sure they play a different team. Though, I'll miss looking at their third baseman." She made an appreciative noise.

Daryl stopped walking. "What?" But Carol kept walking, mind still on the baseball player. "Just because he made a few damn good plays doesn't means he's that special!" He called and ran to catch up to his friend.

"We still have a three hour drive ahead of us," Carol said a few minutes later once they were on the road again. "But we'll stop soon to eat supper."

"Where are we going?"

"It's another surprise."

"The whole trip ain't a surprise, right? Cuz I want to help drive and I can't do that if you never tell me where to go."

"It's not all a surprise," Carol answered. "Some things are, but others aren't. After this, we'll be driving up to New York. That's for _me_." She laughed. "If you thought going to the mall in Atlanta was bad..."

"Great..." He groaned dramatically.

Carol patted his knee. "I'm sure there will be something for you there, too."

"Yeah. Die of boredom." He knew that wasn't true. New York had the Statue of Liberty and that was something he really wanted to see. He just wanted to give Carol a hard time, like he always did.

She glared his way. "There's _way_ more to do in New York than just shop, Daryl. Tell you what, I'll let you look up some stuff on my phone once we get to the hotel. If there's something you want to do, too just let me know."

Now, Daryl felt a little guilty, even though he had only been teasing and Carol knew that. Today, had been all about him and she had made it clear that there would be more things for him on this trip. He could deal with a little shopping in New York if that was something Carol really wanted to do.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Just like givin' you a hard time, is all."

"Of course you do." Carol laughed and shook her head. "So, you hungry?"

* * *

It was dark when they finally reached the hotel and Daryl had dozed a little on the way, meaning he had no idea where they were. But there was a certain smell in the air, something...salty.

"You ready?"

Daryl had been poised behind the trunk of Carol's car, the strap of his duffel bag in hand. He started a little. "Uh, yeah."

"The day wore you out, huh?" She asked, a slight mischievous grin on her face.

"Yeah. So, where are we?"

"I'll tell you in a minute." They walked through a pair of automatic doors and were immediately greeted by a woman behind the front desk. Carol left Daryl with her bag to go check in. He took the time to look around, to hopefully get an idea where they were. He spotted a display with a bunch of brochures and maps. He started to head that way, but Carol grabbed his arm and tugging him to the elevators.

"We're on the sixth floor," she said and pressed the six. The elevator dinged and they made their way up.

When they made it to their room number, Carol deftly swiped the key card and pushed the door open. Daryl followed after, but barely had time to place his bag down before Carol was pulling him toward the window.

"I know you won't be able to see much," she was saying in an excited tone. "But I want you to see the view."

She ripped back the curtain and at first, Daryl didn't know what he was supposed to be seeing. There were a sea of lights from various buildings, but further in the distance there was an inky blackness. No lights whatsoever.

"We're in Savannah," Carol almost whispered and her fingers brushed along his elbow. "That's the ocean."

Daryl's heart ached with how deep in love he was with his best friend.

* * *

 **HUGE Cub fan here. Been one my whole life and it was so freaking rewarding to see them FINALLY win the Word Series. Oh, and look up pictures of Kris Bryant (the Cubs' third baseman) you'll understand why Carol will miss not being able to stare at him ;)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Daryl was still looking out the window, shoulder leaning against the wall, when Carol emerged from the bathroom, hair wrapped in a towel from her shower. "I was thinking," she said, coming to sit at the edge of the bed closest to the window. "Tomorrow, for lunch, we could have a picnic on the beach and do some swimming afterwards." She poked his leg with her toes. "You did bring a swimsuit, right?"

"Yeah," he answered. He hadn't thought they'd go to the ocean, but he knew that at least one of the hotels they'd stay at would have a pool.

"Awesome," she smiled. "I can't wait." She unwrapped her hair, then, and started to brush the damp strands. The scent of strawberries wafted Daryl's way and finally brought him from the window. That smell always lingered on Carol and sometimes, his truck would smell like her for days after a drive.

"Well, uh, I'm goin' to go shower." He needed to get out of there before he did something embarrassing. He'd have to learn how to keep himself under control, though. He couldn't run to the shower every time he became overwhelmed by Carol.

"All right." Carol continued to be focused on her task of brushing her hair, but for some reason there was a slight pink tinge to her cheeks that hadn't been there earlier.

When Daryl walked out of the bathroom, freshly showered and dressed in his pajamas of sweats and a t-shirt, he found Carol under the covers and curled towards the other bed, asleep. The day had been a long, exciting and exhausting one. Tiptoeing, Daryl sat on the other bed, slid under the covers and turned of the light.

Day one of their adventure was officially over.

* * *

 _"The seaweed is always greener_

 _In somebody else's lake..."_

Daryl was jolted awake when music started blaring from Carol's phone. "What the hell?" He muttered and watched as Carol groped around for the device.

" _Under the sea, under the sea. Darling, it's better down where it's wet-"_

"S'time is it?" With narrowed eyes, she glanced at the screen of her phone. "Eight-thirty."

"Too early," Daryl grumbled and flopped back on his pillow. Last night had been a late night for both of them and they deserved to sleep in a little longer.

"I know," she sighed. "But the free breakfast ends at nine. I thought we'd grab some food and then, go right back to bed."

Daryl smiled and flung off his blankets as Carol did the same. "I like the way you think."

"Figured you might." She nudged him with an elbow.

The pair didn't even bother with shoes as they made their way down to the first floor via the elevator. Carol's hair was unbrushed and ruly, while one side of Daryl's stuck to his face. They didn't care, especially as they got closer to breakfast, the more food they could smell. And coffee.

"What was with the song earlier?" Daryl asked as they stepped up to a counter that had several different food items laid out for them.

Carol shrugged. "It's from a movie I loved as a kid. I thought it was fitting since we're going to the ocean today."

He snorted. "Don't tell me you woke up to 'Take Me Out To The Ballgame' yesterday."

When Carol didn't say anything, he nudged her with his elbow. "Nerd," he teased.

"Well, what does that make you, since you're friends with one?"

"Uh, a nerd's best friend?" He shrugged and piled some sausages on his plate. "Nothing wrong with that." Carol rolled her eyes and took her full plate to an empty table in the corner. Daryl knew he hadn't made her mad, but brought her a cup of coffee with her favorite flavored creamer, anyway.

"Thanks." Carol took the cup gratefully and took a tentative sip. "Perfect."

"Course it is," Daryl replied, a little smugly. "I know how you like it."

"Oh." With her cup in hand, she leaned over the table, getting close to him. " _Do_ you?"

An elderly woman sitting near them snorted in disapproval and Daryl's face flamed hot when he realized exactly what Carol had meant by what she said. He opened his mouth to say something, but she beat him to it. "That's what you get for calling me a nerd." She took a smug sip of her coffee while Daryl grumbled.

The elderly woman continued to shoot glares their way the whole time they ate.

When they returned to their room, it was a little past nine. Carol set her alarm for eleven and crawled back under the covers. Daryl did the same.

"We ain't goin' to wake up to the song again, are we?"

"Maybe..."

"And it also looks like we're goin' to be wakin' up just to eat again."

"Is there any other way to wake up?" Her voice was muffled as it was smashed into her pillow.

"Hell no."

* * *

They woke to a generic melody a few hours later.

"Waking up at eleven," Carol said as she stretched. "Much better." She slid from the bed and started to get ready. Passing Daryl's bed, with Daryl still huddled under the blankets on his stomach, she almost took a pinch at his ass, but instead ran a few fingers down the foot that was sticking out over the edge of the bed.

"I'm up," he mumbled.

"Yeah, you sure look like it."

Daryl flung the covers off, then and sat up. "You know, I could probably sleep for another half hour before getting ready and still beat you at getting dressed."

"Oh, hush. I'll be quick, then we can head down to the car. You can carry the cooler."

It took Carol fifteen minutes to get ready, and that was getting her swimsuit on and getting dressed, along with brushing her hair, teeth and putting a little makeup on. Daryl had just finished putting his shirt on when she walked from the bathroom.

"It's a tie," she said.

" _This_ time."

On the way out the door, Daryl grabbed the cooler (a smaller one Carol had brought for occasions like this) and made their way to the elevator. Before they stepped outside, they put more ice in the cooler, knowing that the hot Georgia sun would melt half of it while it sat in the car.

When they reached the beach and Carol parked, Daryl was glad to see that there weren't many people out swimming or sunbathing. He supposed that it was because it was a weekday.

Carol placed his baseball cap on his head as they walked and put a hat on her own head, a floppy white one that looked good on her. "I couldn't fit an umbrella in the trunk, so this is all we have to block the sun until you put sunscreen on us."

"Me? Us?"

"Of course." She winked saucily. "I can't reach my back."

Daryl knew, right then, that without a shadow out of a doubt that Carol was trying to kill him.

* * *

Daryl was introduced to the ocean by getting a mouth full of salt water.

They had waded up to their waist and Daryl, trying to avoid staring at Carol in her emerald green bikini, hadn't seen the wave coming their way. Carol had turned her head to avoid the brunt of it, but Daryl had caught it all in the face and mouth.

It was like the saltiest thing he'd ever eaten...times ten.

Spluttering, he spat and wiped his mouth. Carol, who had seen the whole thing, was laughing uncontrollable and was bent at the waist. No longer distracted by all of her exposed skin, Daryl reached over and ducked Carol's whole head under the water.

She came back up spitting and coughing.

"Daryl Dixon!" She nearly screamed. "I am _so_ going to kill you!"

After playing around, splashing and dunking one another, their rumbling stomachs told them it was time for lunch. Carol got to work making sandwiches while Daryl rolled out their towels to sit on.

"I should have filled yours with sand," Carol commented when she handed him a paper plate with chips and a sandwich. "For getting my hair wet."

"Did you really think you'd be able to go all day without getting it wet?" Daryl laughed and took a bite.

"Hmph. I guess not with you as a friend, anyway." She pouted and took a seat next to him. They ate in companionable silence.

Daryl reached over to grab a handful of chips when a feather-like touch on his back caused him to jump and tense. In all of the excitement of finally seeing the ocean, he had forgotten about his back. Fortunately, no one else had been around and Carol knew all about them.

"This one is new," she said softly and traced the circle shaped scar of a cigarette burn in his shoulder.

"Happened a few weeks ago," he mumbled. "Was eatin' at the table when he came in and..." The rest was self-explanatory.

Carol wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his shoulder. "I am so glad you're here and not there, Daryl. That asshole can't hurt you."

Daryl placed a hand over one of hers. The tears Carol had shed over his scars could fill buckets. They weren't pity tears. Never those. It just deeply hurt her that someone would hurt her best friend like that.

"Well, Merle is there now. If the old man tries anything on him, Merle will kick his ass." There was a bitter and shameful tone in his voice. Merle was always the strong one. Their dad could never hurt him, while Daryl was the whipping boy, who never fought back because he knew if he did, things would only get worse.

"Your brother should just make himself useful by doing it anyway, without getting provoked."

Daryl grunted in agreement and wiped the crumbs from his hands. "Uh, we goin' to get back in the water." The subject wasn't making him feel uncomfortable, but he didn't want to put a damper on their day.

"You know we have to wait two hours before swimming, right?"

"That's such bullshit and you know it."

"Really?" She asked in a tone that told Daryl that she had known it was bullshit. "Well, then..." She jumped to her feet and took off. "Race you!"

* * *

It was nearing sunset when they made their way to Carol's car, more than a little pink from the sun and exhausted. They ordered burgers and fries to go from some diner and took it to their room. Once there, they quickly changed into their pajamas and ate on Carol's bed as they watched some movie on the tv.

Daryl was engrossed in the film, some B level horror movie, when he felt a weight on his right arm. Looking down, he saw that Carol was fast asleep and it wasn't even nine yet.

However, if he was honest with himself, he was seconds away from passing out himself. It would have been so easy just to do it right there. To fall asleep with Carol pressed to his side, but he remembered Mr. Spencer's rule.

"Separate beds," he muttered, slowly getting up and heading to his own bed.

* * *

 **Totally know I was super cheesy for using _"Under the Sea"_ in this fic but I don't care lol**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm on Spring Break so I've been able to get a ton of writing done! I am so happy. It's been a long time since I've been able to just sit down and write for hours.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Daryl woke up to Carol talking to herself.

However, when he saw a flash of silver and her hand pressed to her ear, he figured that she was talking with her parents. Meaning, there was no need to be alarmed, his best friend hadn't gone crazy and he could catch a few more minutes of sleep while she finished her conversation.

"Of course, we're not sleeping the day away, mom!"

Daryl smirked with his eyes closed. But that was quickly wiped away when the blanket was ripped off him. Opening one eye, he did his best to glare at his friend, who was motioning with a hand to get up and then, pointed at the digital clock beside his head.

If they didn't get a move on, they would miss out on their free breakfast.

Carol covered the mouthpiece of the her phone and whispered to Daryl, "Fill me a plate and a cup of coffee."

"Of course, your majesty."

She smiled. "Thank you!" This time, she shoved the phone under her pillow, clearly whatever her mom was saying wasn't too important. "I don't know how long this conversation will be, so if I'm not done in ten minutes, can you bring breakfast up?"

Daryl wondered if he should just do that, anyway. But then, he wouldn't be able to get seconds and he'd feel bad if he came up with a towering plate of food. "Got it. See you in a few." Carol already had the phone pressed back to her ear as she rolled her eyes and waved.

When Daryl reached the dining area, the old woman from the previous morning was already there, sipping coffee and reading a _Good Housekeeping_ magazine (Honestly, Daryl was shocked it wasn't a Bible). Looking up, she saw him and made a disapproving face before glancing back down at the glossy pages.

Normally, he would have chosen a spot far from the woman, but a cruel idea popped in his head. Of course, it would only work if Carol were to come down in the next ten minutes.

She was there in five.

"Hey," she greeted and took the seat across from him.

"I was beginning to wonder if I wore you out last night," Daryl said a little loud and darted his eyes in the woman's direction. Carol understood immediately and smiled mischievously.

"You did," she purred. "Thanks for filling up my coffee and maybe later," she started to lean closer to him. "You can fill me up with something else."

Daryl choked on a piece of bacon. The elderly woman gasped, "Well, I never!" And got up to leave.

When she left the room, Carol placed her head in her hands, face tomato red. "I can't believe I said that."

Daryl recovered a little and said, "I didn't think you had such a dirty mouth."

"I don't'!" She protested. "It was the first thing that came to my mind and I said it."

"Well, it got the desired results." He leaned back in his chair and smirked.

"Good thing we're leaving today. She may come with reinforcements tomorrow morning."

He snorted. "Yeah, probably her whole knitting circle...or holy water." Carol choked on her coffee as she laughed. Now, this was exactly what she wanted to happen every day of their trip. Not necessarily dealing with old ladies, but laughing so hard their sides would ache.

* * *

"So, where's our next stop?" Daryl asked, once they were finished loading up the car. "Or is that a secret, too?"

"Washington D.C. I've always wanted to go and I thought, today, we could just drive along the coast and stop at the first town we find suitable." Carol climbed into the driver's seat. "Unless, there's a place between here and D.C you want to visit."

"Hmm, not that I can think of." Daryl took his spot in the passenger's seat. "Driving along the coast sounds good." He was more than a little excited that his first look at the ocean would not be his last for awhile.

"Thought you'd like it." She smiled and started the car. "You know, I even looked at campsites on the beaches, but didn't think we'd be able to fit a tent in my trunk with the rest of the stuff."

Camping was one of Daryl's favorite things to do, having spent many a night looking at the stars in the woods behind his house. He could only imagine what it would be like to camp on the sandy shore of the ocean.

"Maybe we could buy a small pop tent," he suggested. "Hell, I could buy it. I bet we could find one that would fit under the seats in the back." Daryl couldn't keep the excitement from his voice. "Who knows, maybe we won't even need a tent. Just get a bunch of blankets and sleep right there on the sand."

Carol had a thoughtful look on her face. "Hmm, I don't think we'll allowed to camp if we don't have a tent, but I doubt they'd say anything if we slept outside of it. Once we get into North Carolina, we can stop and ask or I can look up a campsite on my phone."

Daryl was shocked that Carol hadn't protested the idea of sleeping outdoors. They had never camped before and she had never mentioned her parents ever going on a camping trip. "Uh, sounds like a good idea."

"I have most of our trip planned out, but I am totally not opposed to spontaneous things like this. In fact, I hope we do more of it."

"I'm up for anything," he agreed.

* * *

Few hours later, they had stopped for a quick lunch somewhere in North Carolina. Carol had her phone in one hand and a burger in the other as she scrolled for campsites. "Oh, there's one about fifteen miles from here. Small and you don't need reservations to stay there." She handed him the phone to show him what it looked like.

Honestly, he couldn't care less what it looked like, but he took the phone, anyway. He was surprised to see trees a ways from the sandy beach.

"Each campsite is surrounded by trees, so we'll have privacy and we have easy access to the beach."

"Perfect," he said. Really, it was. It was better than what he was hoping for.

"Awesome." Carol took her phone back and placed it beside her plate. "We'll stop at the nearest Wal-Mart or something, get a small pop-up tent and a sleeping bag or two."

"Sounds good."

"And check out isn't until three tomorrow afternoon, so we won't have to leave early."

Daryl took a bite out of a french fry. "Even better."

"Then, tomorrow night we'll be in D.C. I'll make reservations when we get settled at the camp." She took a sip of her drink and typed something in her phone. "We'll stay there for two days. That way we'll be able to go to some of the museums without having to rush."

Daryl liked history, was good at it in school, and was actually looking forward to visiting some historical museums. "We'll see some of the monuments, too?"

"Of course. We can't go to D.C and _not_ see the White House."

"Just makin' sure." He flicked his half-eaten fry at her. It bumped her in the nose and he had to cover his laugh with a cough when she gave him a death glare.

"You're lucky I'm out of fries, mister. Because it would be _so_ on."

"Do you want to see how many restaurants we can get kicked out of?" He chuckled and popped another fry in his mouth. However, when he looked back at Carol, he wasn't expected her to swipe a hand in the ketchup on her plate and swipe it down his cheek.

"Gross," he hissed and used a napkin to wipe away the sticky condiment.

Carol shrugged. "You started it." She threw down a few dollars for the tip and took the bill up to the cashier. She was obviously ending it.

* * *

An hour later, Daryl was putting up their tent and Carol was trying to start a fire. It only took Daryl a few minutes to put up the small tent. He retrieved their sleeping bags from the trunk of Carol's car and tossed them inside. He looked at the tiny space. If they slept inside that night, they would almost be literally sleeping on top of one another.

"Does this count as sleeping in the same bed?" Daryl muttered to himself.

"What?" Carol called from outside. "Did you say something?"

Daryl crawled backwards out of the tent. "I asked if you had that fire started yet."

"Just about." Carol lit another match and set it against the wadded up newspaper underneath the dry sticks on top. When the flame caught, she started to fan it with more pages from the newspaper.

"Finally!" She cried, when it seemed the sticks had caught the fire, as well. "Not bad for my first time, huh?" She beamed over at him proudly.

"Not bad, at all." He took a seat next to her on the dirt. "So, what now?"

"Hmm. Swimming, food and a shower?"

"Shower?"

"Yeah. There's bathrooms just up the path. Do you really think I was going to camp at a place where I couldn't wash salt water out of my hair and pee in a toilet?"

"Ain't really campin', then."

Carol shot him a withering glare. "Just because you can aim and shoot anywhere in the woods means I can." When Daryl's eyes slid toward the ocean, she hit him in the arm. "Hell. No." She got up and stomped away. "Speaking of, I'll be back."

Daryl smiled and leaned back on his hands to watch the fire. _Suppose I could change_. He retreated into the tent and quickly slipped on his swim shorts. It was awkward to do in a such a small space, but there was no way he was going to trek to the bathroom to change. Not with Carol there and he giving her a hard time about it.

When Carol returned, Daryl saw the straps of her bikini wrapped around her neck under her tank top. Her hair was piled on her head in a messy bun. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

* * *

The tide was coming in as the sun started to set and they decided to call it a day. "So much for sleeping on the beach," Carol said. The ocean had almost completely covered the sandy beach. Fortunately, there was a slight hill up to their campsite so it wouldn't be flooded.

"We'll just have to do it some other time."

"Yeah." She slipped off her flip flops when they made it to their site, picked them up and walked in the dirt barefooted. "Do you mind starting dinner while I take a quick shower?"

"Sure." They had gotten hot dogs for their meal. He could cook hot dogs.

"Then, we'll switch when I get back." She ducked quickly into their tent to retrieve her other clothing. "Unless, you're too much of an outdoorsman to take a shower."

"What kind of friend would I be if didn't shower? Since we're going to be sleeping right next to each other tonight." He smirked. "Wouldn't want you to leave because of my smell."

"It is going to be pretty close in there, isn't it?" She bit her lip, stood there for a few minutes and then, ducked back into the tent.

Daryl's smile vanished. What was she doing? Was she moving their things so she wouldn't have to be so close to him? Was that even possible in that tiny tent? Should he just offer to sleep by the fire? Sho-?

"All right," she emerged once more, bundle of clothes in hand. "I'll be right back." With that, she hurried away.

* * *

What the hell was she doing?

Carol took one last glance at the mirror in the bathroom and sighed. It was too late to go back now and get her normal pajamas. She had made this decision and she was going to stick with it. Looking down, she was glad that she had decided to wear a bra under the near see through tank top she donned. The shorts just barely covered her butt.

She had brought the silky pajamas on a whim when she had been shopping for clothes for the trip. Her plan was to put them on if they ever changed their relationship status, but with them sleeping so close tonight, she couldn't resist.

"Here it goes," she whispered. Gathering her swimsuit, she walked out of the bathroom and back to Daryl.

* * *

Two burnt hot dogs later, Daryl finally tore his mind from Carol and paid attention to what he was doing. She wouldn't want to come back to charred food. He supposed he could have looked inside the tent to see if anything was changed, but stayed put.

 _I'm being stupid_ , he thought. _If she doesn't like the sleeping arrangements, she has every right to change th-_ His mind short circuited and mouth went dry when he looked up, after hearing a noise.

Carol stood there in a tiny pink shorts and tank top. Daryl had seen her in less, she wore a bikini while swimming after all, but this was different. They were going to be sleeping inches away from one another and she was going to be wearing _that_.

"Is everything done?"

Carol stood in front of him and _God_ , were her legs always that long?

"Uh...yeah. Here." He practically shoved a plate at her.

"Thanks." She gave him a smile. She took a seat next to him and crossed her legs, causing her shorts to ride up a little more.

 _Good God._

He was not going to survive this night.

Scarfing down his food, he mumbled that he was going to take a shower. For the second time this trip, Carol had him all but running to the shower.

* * *

 **The campsite is based off a camp that my family and I stayed in a long time ago in the Florida Keys. On one side was the Atlantic Ocean and on the other was the Gulf. We saw the sun set and rise on the ocean. And during the night, the tide would come up almost to our camp. I loved that place.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I graduate from college on Friday! Finally, after six years, I am done with school and will soon be teaching in a school...hopefully. Still have the fun part of applying for jobs (Yay!...not).**

 **It also means I have more time to write! :)**

 _ **I posted this last week (so I already graduated. Yay!) but since ff was messing up it never set out notifications or showed up on site as updated, so I posting again. Hopefully it works this time.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Carol munched on her food as she waited for Daryl to return from his shower. The night was growing cooler and goosebumps appeared on the exposed skin of her legs and arms. She didn't regret wearing the pajamas, though. Especially not after the reaction she received from Daryl. Maybe he was attracted to her, after all. Or, at least, he was attracted to her legs. He hadn't been able to keep his eyes off them.

After she was done with her meal, she poked at the fire with a stick and continued to wait. It only felt like ages because she was so desperate to go to bed. She even debated getting up to spread out their sleeping bags so that one sleeping bag was used for their bed and the other for their cover. That way, Daryl would have no choice but to sleep next to her.

However, she didn't want to scare him off. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

When Daryl came back to camp, his hair was still damp and his eyes were glued to his feet as he shuffled to the tent where he put his dirty clothes.

"Ready for bed?" Carol jumped to her feet, figuring he was already halfway there.

"Uh..." His head poked from the canvas flaps. "Sure."

"Great! I'm exhausted." The way she sounded didn't seem like she was tired, at all. She was entirely too excited and wired for bed.

"I'll just put out the fire."

Daryl scrambled from the tent, grabbed a tin bucket the people at the camp office had given them and went to the ocean to fill it with water. His movements were slightly jerky and he looked nervous.

Carol didn't think about that much and slipped inside the tent. She made quick work of their sleeping bags, deciding she'd go with her earlier plan. Then, she settled in the middle, so Daryl would have no choice but to sleep practically pressed against her.

Curling to her right side, Carol held her breath when she heard the splash and hiss of the fire being put out. Any second, now, Daryl would be pulling down the zipper to the flap and see her lying there.

Maybe if she pretended to be asleep...

She squeezed her eyes shut at the sound of the zipper. _Please don't run, please don't run..._

Nothing was said as Daryl crawled and felt his way to his spot. When his hand met the exposed flesh of her forearm, he jerked it away as if burned. "Carol?" He whispered. "Are you on my sleeping bag?"

Carol rolled to her back. "Technically, we're lying on mine. We're using yours as a blanket."

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh, okay."

There was shuffling as Daryl looked for the corner of the blanket and lifted it up to slide under. Carol reached for his hand and showed him where his pillow was, right next to her. Daryl laid his head down. For several seconds, he shifted and moved in place.

"I get a little claustrophobic in sleeping bags," Carol said, voice no louder than a whisper. "But if you want, we can set them back up and separ-"

"It's fine," he said, quickly. "Just tryin' to get comfortable."

That was a lie. Carol had seen him fall asleep in the weirdest and most uncomfortable positions. But she appreciated the lie and appreciated that he didn't want to have his own sleeping bag.

"Okay. Well, uh, goodnight, Daryl." She turned back to her side, away from Daryl, too chicken to curl into his side. Not while he was awake, at least.

"Night."

* * *

Daryl didn't go to sleep for hours.

Instead, he laid there, listening to Carol's soft, even breaths. She was so close, he felt the heat of her skin on his arm. If he had the balls, and wasn't afraid she awake, he'd turn to his side and curl an arm around her. After all, this would be the only opportunity to do so. Once they packed up and left the campsite, it would be hotel rooms and separate beds for them for the rest of their trip.

Finally, finally, he turned on his side, toward Carol and lifted his arms. It hovered in the air above her side for a few minutes before he took a deep breath and curled it around her. If she woke during the night and felt it there, he'd just pretend he'd done it in his sleep. That was believable, right?

He pressed closer to her back and when his hand brushed against the exposed skin of her thigh, he nearly jumped away. No one's skin should be that soft. But he took another deep calming breath and closed his eyes. The hard part was over. All he needed to do now was go to sleep.

He closed his eyes just as Carol opened hers and smiled.

* * *

That morning, the pair had really moved in their sleep without knowing it. Instead of Daryl waking up wrapped around Carol, he woke with her hair tickling his mouth and a weight on his chest. Some time in the night, he had moved away from her and Carol had moved on top of him.

Daryl didn't mind a bit. In fact, despite having to take a piss, he decided he'd lay there until she woke up. He knew once that happened, she'd realize where she was and move away from him quickly. Who knew if something like this would ever happen again, so he was going to relish in it.

An hour later, Carol started to stir. She didn't tense, though. Instead, she snuggled closer to his side. If Daryl wasn't pretending to still be sleeping, he would have gasped.

What did _that_ mean?

"Time to get up, Daryl," she said, after a few minutes. She hadn't moved an inch.

"What?" He asked, almost immediately, which made her jump a little. "No song to wake us up with? I was expecting ocean sounds or seagulls or something."

"My phone's in the car, charging." This time she did tense. "Which reminds me. My parents probably called me like a hundred times last night since I didn't check in." She quickly got to her feet and cursed 'shit' under her breath.

Daryl wanted to pull her back down to him, since it was clear that she had enjoyed being so near as much as he did. "Do you have to check up with them _every_ day?" That seemed pretty tiresome, but he supposed since he wasn't a parent he didn't know how it felt to have your daughter driving all around the country.

"Pretty much. Maybe I'll just let them know I'll call them every few days and just send them pictures or texts every day to let them know where we are."

"I like that idea," Daryl agreed and sat up. Now, was his chance to go to the bathroom. His bladder felt close to bursting. (But there had been no way in hell he was going to move).

Carol stretched, arms above her head and Daryl saw several inches of her stomach. He didn't look away. "Okay, I'll call my mom and then, I'll start breakfast."

Daryl stood, his head scraped the top of the tent. "You takin' orders?"

"How about you just eat whatever I make?" She asked, sweetly. Too sweetly.

"Sounds good," he said, quickly. Then, moved to duck out the front flap of the tent.

* * *

By three, they were on the road again. Their hair was slightly damp and crunchy from the salt water of the ocean, but they didn't care. They had swam in its water until the very last moment.

"If I had known how amazing that would be," said Carol. "I would have just made our whole tripping camping on the beach."

"Maybe next year?"

Carol didn't even stop to think about it. "Done." She turned and beamed at him. "We'll be able to get a bigger tent and maybe even spend a few nights on the sand, if the tide doesn't come up very far."

Bigger tent? What had been wrong with the one they had? Had she not liked being so close to him? Her behavior that morning had told him a different story. He was probably overthinking it, like he did most times. If she wanted a bigger tent, than they could get a bigger tent.

They didn't get to Washington D.C and their hotel until later that night. They barely were able to lug their bags to the elevator, so tired they were. While they were having fun on their trip so far, it had been nonstop driving and doing things. At least they would be able to stay a few days in D.C before moving on and Daryl hoped that one of those days would be a rest day.

"I say we sleep in tomorrow," Carol said and plopped backwards onto her bed.

"Sounds damn good to me."

"After breakfast, of course."

"Course. Let's just hope there ain't no crotchety old women there this time."

Carol propped up on an elbow. "Hmm, I don't know. It was kind of fun messing with the last one."

"You just want to see if you can think of any more dirty things to say." Just remembering what Carol had said brought a flush to Daryl's cheeks.

Carol placed a finger on her nose. "You got me." She winked and flopped back down on the bed, too tired to hold her head up anymore.

"Well, I'm going to change," Daryl said and got up from the comfortable mattress. Once he got his pajamas on, he could fall asleep. That was the motivation he gave himself for getting up. It had been a long day. One of the longest yet.

"Okay." Carol didn't even move.

When he walked back into the room a few minutes later, she was curled under her blankets and the lamp beside her bed was shut off. Daryl threw his dirty clothes in a corner and got under his blankets. Tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Not too happy with this chapter, but its something!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

The next morning went by much like that first morning in Savannah. Except there was no silly alarm to wake them, but a normal one. Groggy and bleary-eyed they had made their way down for breakfast. No old ladies stared at them disapprovingly. After a final cup of coffee, they had made their way back to the room and their beds.

"When we wake up, we'll decide which museums to visit first," Carol said, voice muffled as her was smashed in her pillow.

"Okay," he grunted.

Sleep came quickly back to the pair and when they woke again, they felt rested. More so than they had all trip. Carol took a quick shower, followed by Daryl and by the time they walked out the front doors of the hotel, it was almost eleven.

"I called a cab while you were in the shower," Carol told Daryl. "It should be here by now."

The hotels located in the city had been more a night than what Carol had wanted to pay, so she found something a little ways away. Even with the cab right to and from their hotel, they would still be saving money.

"That it?" Daryl pointed to a yellow car idling in front of the building.

Carol checked the cab's number and the one she had copied into a memo on her phone. "Yeah, that's it."

They greeted the driver and climbed into the backseat. "To the closest museum, please," Carol said. Leaning close to Daryl, she whispered, "That way we can save on the cab fare since everything else is pretty much in walking distance."

Daryl nodded. "Good idea."

The closest museum to their hotel happened to be the Holocaust Museum.

After paying the cab driver, Carol looked at the building and bit her lip. "I wasn't expecting to do this one so early."

"We can go somewhere else," Daryl suggested.

"No. I want to do this one." She rubbed her arms. "It's going to get emotional in there, Daryl. I didn't have any relatives that had to go through this, but..."

Daryl understood. They had learned about World War Two and the Holocaust in school. So many innocent lives had been lost. Six million in death camps alone. "They say history repeats itself," he said after a moment. "Let's just hope it never repeats this. Ever."

* * *

Walking out of the building a few hours later, Carol found herself wiping a few tears. The card in her hand had informed her that the person she had been given had perished in Auschwitz. Daryl's had lived and had his family move to America.

"I don't think I could go there again," she said and looked at Daryl. "All those people..."

"I know," he sighed. "Maybe we should go somewhere more...happy." He felt like shit for suggesting it, but he didn't think he could walk around the rest of the day with something heavy in the pit of his stomach.

"Okay. Like where?"

"I don't know. McDonalds?"

Carol laughed. "Are you hungry, Daryl?" She slipped the card in her back pocket.

"Maybe just a little." He offered her a smile.

"Me, too." She took out her phone and typed in something quickly. "It says there's one not far from here. About a five minute walk. We can eat, gather our thoughts and maybe visit a few monuments. The day is nice and we might as well take advantage."

While they walked, Carol snapped pictures with her phone. They passed several cherry blossom trees, which Carol had been most excited to see. She even snuck a few pictures of Daryl.

"You take one more damn picture of me and I'm taking that phone."

Or, she had thought she'd been sneaky.

"Come on, Daryl," she said sweetly and looped an arm through his. "We need to have mementos of our trip and this is it." She held up her phone. "Now, smile."

* * *

After their quick lunch of greasy food, Carol and Daryl worked their way to burning off all the calories they consumed as they visited the different monuments. The Washington Monument, the Lincoln memorial and reflecting pool.

"Wonder how deep it is?" Daryl asked, standing at the edge of the pool. For being a reflecting pool, the water was pretty damn dirty.

"Remember the movie _Forest Gump_?" Carol asked, standing at his side. "Well, Jenny ran through here, so I doubt it that's deep."

"Oh."

Daryl stared at their murky reflections for a moment longer. To anyone around, they looked like a couple taking a moment to enjoy the water and Daryl allowed himself to think that they _were_ a couple. Carol stood so close to him that in the water, it looked like she was pressed to his side. If he turned his head, hers would be right there...

"Come on." Carol broke the moment and tugged at his arm. The reflection rippled when a seagull landed in the water a few feet away. "Let's go see the White House and then, call it a day."

"Okay." All day, he had been ignoring his aching feet. Now, he couldn't wait to get back to their hotel so he could lie down on the bed and prop his feet up.

"You think this is a lot of walking," Carol said, noticing the grimace on his face as they made their way to the White House. "Just wait until we get to New York City."

"Fuck."

* * *

Finally, they were back in their room.

Carol was plopped face down on her bed while Daryl was on the phone, ordering a pizza. Usually he hated ordering anything on the phone, but the look Carol gave him as she pressed the phone in his hands changed his mind.

"There," he said and placed the phone back in its cradle. "One large pizza with sausage, pepperoni, onions and green pepper. Oh, and extra pineapple."

Wordlessly, Carol lifted up an arm and flipped him off. Honestly, he had thought she was sleeping.

"Just kidding," he laughed but on the inside he was shuddering. One friday, they had ordered a pizza and instead of extra pepperoni, the woman on the phone had heard extra pineapple. When it arrived and they saw the fruit on the pizza, they thought about taking it back. Then, Carol suggested they try it.

Worst mistake ever.

"It'll be here in a half hour. I'll take a quick shower, then go down to the lobby to wait for it." He knew he had taken a shower early that morning, but walking around so much had him feeling sweaty and gross.

Carol's head peeked up. "You don't have to do that. The front desk will call us when it gets here."

"Nah. It's fine."

"You just want to get away from me for a few moments." Her eyes narrowed. "I see how it is." When her lips twitched, Daryl knew she was only joking.

But she was actually right.

It wasn't because she had done anything for Daryl not to be around her for a bit. It was because Daryl wanted to call Merle. They had left on bad terms and Daryl, at the time, hadn't cared what happened to his brother but now, he wanted to know if he was doing okay. He still didn't plan on giving him any money, he just wanted to make sure no one had come collecting yet.

"That ain't it," he answered. "Wanna come with?" He tried not to make it obvious and held his breath.

"Hell no. That would require getting off this bed." Her head plopped back down on the pillow. "I'll get up when there's pizza... maybe."

"Alright. See you in a bit." Daryl gathered his clothes and slipped his phone into his back pocket. It was a cheap one that ran on minutes, but Daryl knew he wouldn't use it much. Especially since Carol was on the trip with him and she would be the only one he'd call.

A quick shower later, Daryl was taking the elevator down to the lobby and dialing his brother's number on his phone. He knew the chances of Merle answering weren't great, but Daryl was okay with that.

"Hello," Merle answered after the sixth ring and his voice sounded slurred.

"Hey, asshole. You usin' up all your money to get drunk?"

"Daryl? What are you calling for? Thought you'd be havin' too much fun with your girlfriend to even think about me."

Daryl found a soft, plush chair by the door to sit on. "I had a few minutes of down time, so I thought I'd check up on you."

"Just wanted to make sure I haven't gotten my ass kicked, yet."

"That, too."

"No one's come by. Not yet." There was the sound of a bottle emptying and when Merle spoke again, his words were even more slurred. "Waitin' for 'em though. They'll be here soon. I can feel it."

Daryl wasn't sure if Merle was being over dramatic because he was drunk and wanted to scare him or if the people he owed money to were really that big of a deal. Either way, he wasn't going to fall in a trap and feel sorry for his older brother. After all, none of it would have happened if he had learned to keep his nose clean.

"Any luck gettin' a job?"

"Does sittin' on my ass watching TV count?" He laughed, a drunken laughed

He was unbelievable. "Sucks to be you."

"Well, we all can't just get a hundred grand thrown at us just out of the blue. What she want in exchange for it? You takin' care of her every night? Tell her she's pretty?" Merle laughed again, like it was all a joke. To Daryl, it wasn't. That was Carol he was talking about and Daryl was going to have none of it.

"You know what, Merle? Fuck off. I just wanted to make sure your ass was okay and once again, I get shit on for tryin' to be a decent brother." With that, he hung up. Fortunately, there was no else in the lobby to hear the conversation.

Daryl drummed his fingers angrily on the arm of the chair. Why had he even called his brother in the first place? Deep down, he knew that this would be the result. That his brother wouldn't have changed.

When the pizza came twenty minutes later, Daryl was eager to get back to Carol.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

The next day, Carol and Daryl spent most of it visiting the different museums that Washington D.C had to offer. Daryl's favorite had been the National Air and Space museum while Carol liked the National Museum of Natural HIstory.

"Didn't like school that much but that was pretty damn interesting," Daryl said as they made their way back to the hotel. Though, it was a ways from the main part of D.C, they hadn't felt tired and decided to try to make the trip. Carol always had their phone to call a cab if their feet started to hurt.

"History was always my favorite subject in school and the past two days here have been awesome."

"And I don't have anything to do with that?" Daryl gasped and feigned offense, going as far to place a hand over his heart.

Carol's eyes widened a little, since it was rare that Daryl went that far when he joked, and giggled. "Okay, you may have a little something to do with it." She pinched her thumb and forefinger so close that a thin piece of paper could fit between them.

Daryl saw the space and scoffed. "I'll remember that when you start begging me to go shopping with you in New York."

"I'm not going to beg," she said prissily. "Because you'll come with me without asking." She eyed him smugly.

He would. He definitely would. At this point, he'd pretty much do anything for Carol. But she didn't need to know that. "Hmph. We'll just see about that."

They passed the time teasing and poking fun at one another, a usual occurrence for them. In the beginning of their friendship, that hadn't been so, however. Up until Carol had come along, Daryl had spent most of his life being picked on. By his father, his brother and the asshole kids at school. Though, it was in Carol's nature to tease her friends, she had held off on Daryl until she was sure he was completely comfortable around her.

Soon, the hotel came into view and the pair was traveling up to their room. It would be a quiet evening of eating sandwiches and chips as they flipped through the channels for a suitable movie to watch.

" _Air Force One_?" She asked, munching away on a turkey sandwich.

"Ain't a bad movie, but not feelin' it."

" _White House Down_? Oh, he's cute!"

Daryl grabbed the remote. "Nah." Flipped a channel. " _Independence Day_?" His eyes lit up.

This time Carol took the remote. "We just watched that a few weeks ago." It was one of Daryl's favorites. She flipped the channels a few more times, vetoing _In_ _The Line of Fire_ , _The Sentinel_ and _First Kid_.

"There's a lot of movies on tonight," Daryl observed. "And are you sensing a pattern?"

"Well, we are in D.C, after all. What about this one?"

" _Olympus Has Fallen_?" He read the title in the menu. " Never seen it, but sure."

"It has Gerard Butler." Carol set the remote on the table beside her and settled her back against the headboard of her bed. Daryl sat by her side.

"The Phantom dude?" Carol had made him watch that movie over Christmas break. He'd never admit it aloud, but he had actually liked the musical.

"Yep."

There was no talking after that until the first commercial. Carol cleaned up their plates and threw them in the trash. She seemed a little hesitant, standing at the foot of the bed. Daryl grew worried.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Would she tell him it was time to head back home now? He wasn't ready to go back to his shitty house, shitty dad and brother. He hadn't even told her how he felt yet and that was something he had hoped to get the courage to do. One day.

"No. But do you think we're moving too fast?"

"W-What?" They were only sitting next to each other on the bed. They weren't even touching!

"We've only been gone a week, and have done so much. I mean, tomorrow we're leaving for New York." She peeked up at him. "Have I crammed too much too soon?"

Oh, so _that's_ what she was talking about.

"No, I don't think so. It's been nice to relax in the evenings, but I think the pace has been fine."

"Okay. But after New York, I really don't have much planned out. We can take our time, see the sights and stop wherever we want."

"Do you have a set time on when we'll be heading back?"

"No." She paused. "That okay?"

"Course." They could spend the whole summer traveling the whole United States or just staying in this damn hotel and Daryl knew he would be perfectly okay with it.

"Good."

The movie started again and Carol quickly scrambled back to her spot beside him, not wanting to miss a moment of it.

* * *

The next morning, Carol tossed Daryl the keys after they had packed all of their belongings into the truck. Daryl looked down at them in wonder. He had been dying to drive since they had left, but since he had no idea of any of their destinations, he knew why Carol hadn't let him.

"I have a GPS on my phone. You can follow it."

"All right."

"And you can decide when we we stop. It's a four hour drive and we don't have to get there until it gets dark. So, if you see something you want to check out, feel free to do so." Carol opened the door to the passenger's door while he did the same to the driver's side. "It's not just my trip, Daryl. It's yours. You should have some say."

"O-Okay." He rubbed his hands along the steering wheel. This wouldn't be like driving on a country road. He started the car, looked once more at Carol, who smiled and put the car in drive. They were off.

They were on the road for a few hours. Carol's GPS had taken them on the scenic route, which Daryl didn't mind. With the roads less crowded, he worried less about messing up Carol's car. But he knew the closer they got to their destination, the more traffic there would be.

They stopped for a meal about an hour away from New York. The place was small, but rested along the ocean. There were only a few cars in the driving. Probably because it too late for lunch and too early for dinner.

"This okay?" Daryl asked, after putting the car in park. His fingers ached from gripping the steering wheel so tightly.

"Of course. I told you that we could go wherever you wanted."

"So...you wouldn't mind stopping at that strip club we passed a few miles back." He hooked a thumb behind him and kept his face straight.

Carol turned in her seat and gave him a very unpleased look. "The last time I checked, you weren't eighteen yet, Daryl Dixon."

Unable to keep it in any longer, he laughed. "I was just messin' with you."

The look on Carol's face hadn't changed. "You better have been." She punched him lightly in the arm before climbing out of the car.

Smells of fried seafood assaulted their noses once they stepped into the parking lot. Daryl's mouth watered, betraying how hungry he had been and it had been a long since he had had some good seafood. The last time had been with Carol, actually, since the only meat he got at home was anything he caught in the woods.

"Smells good," Carol said. "You did good, Daryl."

Daryl may have puffed his chest out a little in pride. "Thanks."

They were greeted by a redheaded hostess, who had been leaning against her podium. When she saw them, she immediately straightened and smiled. "Welcome to _Dean's_!" She grabbed two menus. "Would you two like a seat inside or out on our patio?"

Carol turned to look at Daryl.

"Patio," they said at the same time.

"Aw, that was cute," the woman gushed. "Follow me."

No one else was on the patio when the woman led them to a table close to the railing and closest to the ocean. In fact, there had only been a few people inside, which was probably why the hostess had looked so bored when they walked in.

"Normally, this place is crowded," she said as if she had read their minds and placed their menus in front of them. "But it's a little early for the dinner rush." She straightened. "My name's Sam. Your waitress, Cass will be here to take your orders shortly."

"Good thing I love seafood," Carol commented as she browsed the menu.

"That's why I stopped here."

"You knew they would have seafood? With a name like Dean's? Sounds like a place that sells pie."

Daryl shrugged. "You got me," he admitted. "This was the first place I saw, and I was starving."

"You came to the right place, then." A woman with long, dark brown hair stepped up to their table with a smile. She looked at Carol. "Oh, and we do sell pie, as well." Carol gave Daryl a look of 'see?' over her menu.

"Can I get you two started with something to drink?"

"Iced tea, please," Carol answered.

"Uh, Coke."

"Great! I'll be back with those right away."

It was silent, after that, as they looked over the menu. Cass came back with their drinks and left seconds later, saying she'd be back in a few minutes to get their orders if they were ready. Once she was gone and Carol had found what she liked, she took out her phone and began typing away.

"We're about an hour and a half from our hotel," she said. "And it's a few miles from Manhattan, so driving there won't be so bad."

"Good. Was worried about that."

"We'll be there for two nights, and then, I have no plans after that. Though, I do want to visit Chicago and Lake Michigan at one point."

"Sounds good. How far were you planning on going?"

"I don't know about going all the way to California. That's a _long_ drive and a lot of miles for my car. So, I don't know about going to the Grand Canyon." Her face fell slightly. "Sorry."

"You ain't gotta be sorry."

"But it was one of things you wanted to see. Remember when we were at Hershel's?"

He remembered. "Yeah, I'd like to see the Grand Canyon. But I have my whole life for that. I've been lucky seeing _half_ the things I've seen so far." Boldly, he reached for her hand and smiled. "It's all thanks to you."

Carol's eyes softened and so was her voice when she spoke. This was it. She was going to tell him how she felt. "Daryl?" She asked shyly. "There's something I wan-"

"Are you two ready to order?" They startled and Daryl quickly let go of Carol's hand.

 _Of course_. Of course the waitress would come right when an important moment was about to happen between them. Carol may have won the lottery...but she wasn't _that_ lucky.

* * *

 **This was just a really fun chapter for me to write. I may have gotten carried away with all of the White House themed movies (there were more I could have mentioned lol) and I have seen all of them except _In The Line of Fire_. **

**I also couldn't resist another little reference of one of my favorite shows. Could you spot it? lol**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Don't know how much I like this chapter but I hope you all like it and sorry for the wait!**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

Carol lost her nerve.

Once Cass, the waitress, had left after taking their orders, she no longer felt brave enough to tell Daryl how she felt. And had she really been about to tell him _here_? In a hole in the wall restaurant that smelled like seafood. There was nothing wrong with the place, of course, but Carol wanted someplace more _romantic_ where she could pour her heart out.

There will be plenty more opportunities in the future, she told herself. They'd only been on the road for a week. They had more weeks of it being just them.

Yeah, that's what she'd keep telling herself.

They passed the time until their food arrived talking about everything and anything. At one point, Daryl had tried to convince her that he had seen a dolphin leap out of the water near the horizon. Carol didn't believe him, or didn't want to, because she hadn't seen it and dolphins were her favorite.

It didn't stop her from occasionally looking out on the ocean. If there really was a dolphin out there, she wanted to see it, dammit.

When their food came, they quickly dug in. They had been starving.

After their meal, they ordered a whole pie to go. They had been too stuffed to eat it at the restaurant, but knew they would enjoy it at the hotel when it was time to unwind.

Soon, they were back on the road and two hours later, they were in their hotel.

While Daryl was in the shower, Carol's phone rang. It was her mother.

"Hey, mom," she answered.

"Hi, honey. How are you? Anywhere exciting now?"

"We're just outside of Manhattan."

Her mother 'oohed' and told Carol that she better do enough shopping for the both of them, which Carol promised she would. (Daryl was going to be so happy. Not).

They chatted for a few more minutes before her mother said, "Something odd happened today."

"Really? What?" Her parents led a normal (almost boring) life. Nothing 'odd' ever happened to them.

"Daryl's brother, Merle, came by earlier."

"Yeah." Carol's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"I guess Daryl hasn't been answering his calls and Merle really needs to talk with him. He asked if we knew what hotel you were staying at tonight so he could call up there."

Carol could see Daryl not answering Merle's calls, and didn't blame him for it. However, with Merle owing so much money there was a chance he was in trouble and needed to get a hold of his brother. So, Carol gave her mom the name of the hotel and the number.

"Thank you, sweetie. I'll just text him it, right now." Her voice sounded far off as she held the phone out so she could type out a message. "You have no idea how shocked I was when he gave me his cell number."

Carol was shocked, too. Daryl had a cellphone, but rarely used it. She never thought Merle would ever get one.

They talked a little more until Daryl walked out of the shower, hair damp and shirt sticking to his skin. Carol said goodbye to her mother, after telling her that she loved her, and her eyes never left Daryl.

Except when he looked her way.

"Your mom checking up on you?" He asked once the phone was back in the cradle.

"Sort of. Do me a favor? Check your phone."

Daryl's brow furrowed, but he dug for his phone in the pair of jeans he had worn earlier.

"How many miscalls do you have from Merle?"

"Three," he admitted, though not looking bothered by it.

"Well, he went to my place and asked my mom if she knew what hotel we were staying at tonight." Daryl's eyes grew wide. "He's probably going to call here, sometime. He must really need to get a hold of you, so maybe you should answer it."

He paused for a moment. Obviously a war was going on in his head. After a bit, he looked back up and nodded. "Okay."

 **Georgia**

A phone pinged with a new message.

The room was smoky and dark, but the address was easy to read. Immediately, a call was made. All the while, Merle sat in his chair.

"I'm sorry, baby brother."

* * *

Merle didn't call that night.

Daryl was relieved and curious. Why had Merle gone to Carol's house to ask what hotel he was staying at if he wasn't going to call? Maybe he would later, hopefully while he and Carol were out in the city.

Daryl groaned and pressed his face into his pillow. Carol was in the bathroom getting dressed. Once she was ready, they were off. However, a day of shopping wasn't what had him upset. His conscience was.

If Merle hadn't called last night, there was a chance it was because trouble had finally caught up with him. (Or he fell asleep, the other half of him said). When they got back to the hotel later that night and Daryl didn't have any messages, he decided that he would...call Merle.

"Ugh," he groaned. It would just be like his brother to do this to him. He probably did this on purpose to make sure Daryl did call.

The bathroom door opened, but Daryl didn't move from his facedown position on the bed. Carol poked his foot. "Are you dead, Daryl? You know, that's still not getting you out of shopping."

"Ugh," he said again.

"So, you're a zombie?" The bed shifted as Carol sat down by his feet. "I can work with that. Zombies don't complain much, do they?"

He groaned.

The mattress continued to shift as Carol moved closer. Daryl turned to his back to see what the hell she was doing and was shocked to see her hovering over him. She looked just as shocked. She hadn't expected him to roll over like that.

"Well, um..." She bit her lip. "I can see you're not a zombie." Quickly, she climbed from the bed. "So, uh, let's go."

* * *

Carol didn't torture him...much.

They were able to get a cab into the main part of the city, though it had been a miracle they had gotten to their first stop in a timely manner.

"How the fuck do you drive in this shit?" Daryl asked, gesturing to the street to his right. It was packed with motorcycles, cars and trucks. Even on a green light, it didn't seem they moved much and there was so much damn honking.

"Very carefully," Carol answered. "It's why I didn't get a hotel here, well that and because it would have been expensive. Could you imagine trying to drive in this?" She shuddered and so did Daryl.

They continued to walk for a bit on the almost overly crowded sidewalk. Daryl kept close to Carol, occasionally brushing her shoulder with his. He didn't mind that people were pressing in on all sides, as long as he got to walk this close to Carol.

Before they saw any famous sights, Carol tugged him into two stores Daryl could barely pronounce. Glancing at the mannequins, he couldn't imagine any woman wearing some of the shit he saw. Let alone, Carol.

When he voiced that aloud, Carol only shrugged. "We don't have much use for high fashion at home." She picked up a shirt that looked like it would only fit a Barbie. "I'd like to try some stuff on, just to say I did. You know?"

Daryl supposed he could understand that. They could go to all the clothing stores within a hundred mile radius of home and never find clothes like -he fingered a strip of cloth that said it was a shirt but Daryl had no idea if it covered enough skin to be considered that-these ones.

Carol tried on two outfits before deciding it was time to move on.

One outfit consisted of a pair of jeans that had so many holes and rips that Daryl was convinced that one paid more for the lack of material than the material. (Though, he totally wouldn't mind if Carol were to buy them. Especially, if he would have access to that much skin of her legs).

They ate lunch at some small restaurant a few blocks away from Times Square and Daryl was glad for the chance to rest his feet. The city was huge and he knew they hadn't even walked a hundredth of it.

"We could have based our whole trip in Manhattan and still wouldn't see everything," Carol said.

"We'd have no feet when we got home. They'd have to be amputated."

Carol kicked him under the table. "Hush! This is good exercise."

"I thought after D.C, we were good on exercise." He took a sip of his water and looked smug.

"I thought so, too. Then, I noticed you were starting to get a little flabby around the middle." This time, she looked smug.

"What can I say?" He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of winning this round. "I've been eating pretty damn good lately." To emphasis the point, he picked up his packed, sub sandwich and took a bite.

Carol tried to look disgusted, but failed and laughed, instead.

They ate their lunch and soon were off, again. From Times Square, they went south. Tomorrow, they would go to Central Park and the sites around the area. Carol knew that even if they had a week to spend in Manhattan, they wouldn't get to everything.

"Next stop, Empire State Building," she announced. "Then, 5th Avenue."

"What's so special about 5th Avenue?"

Carol got a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Shopping!"

* * *

Daryl felt like he was on top of the world as they traveled up one hundred and two floors in the elevator. Honestly, for all they knew, they were on top of the world. Carol stepped out first and when she saw the glass windows surrounding the whole floor, she gripped Daryl's arm. Hard.

"We're so high," she whispered.

"Yeah. You going to be okay?" Her eyes were wide and she was taking steps on shaky legs.

"I'll be fine. As long as you let me grab on to you the whole time." Daryl wasn't going to say no to that.

There were other people hanging around the observation deck. Some of the them were literally pressed against the glass and Daryl applauded their bravery. Some, like them, were keeping safe distances from the windows.

"All right, let's stop being babies," Daryl surprised himself and said. "We're in New York, dammit."

Carol looked up at him, eyes wider. "Daryl, you're not thinking about going clos-"

"Come on." Pulling her close, he walked to one of the windows. Surprisingly, Carol wasn't digging in her feet, but the walk was slow.

When they finally made it, Daryl breathed a sigh of relief and then, lost his breath when he saw the view. It was amazing. He could see for miles and miles. He wondered if he could see home. "Hey, Car-" He looked down and saw that her face was pressed into his shoulder.

"Come on, you gotta look."

"No."

"It ain't that bad, actually."

"No," she said, stubbornly.

Daryl sighed. Deal making time. "If you look around for five minutes, I promise I will only complain _once_ when you go shopping on 5th Avenue."

"Okay." Carol's head popped up and she took a look around.

More than five minutes later, Carol turned to Daryl. "You know, this isn't that bad, at all. It's actually kind of awesome. We can see all of Manhattan up here, and it's so hard to believe that we're this high-"

Then, she looked down.

This time, Carol didn't take her face off Daryl's shoulder until they were safely on the first floor of the Empire State Building. Her legs were a little shaky when she finally let go of him and walked on her own. Daryl was proud of her for not fainting because for a moment there, after she had looked down, it looked like she would.

"Sorry," she apologized as they walked back on the sidewalk. "It was just...when I looked down, it was like the ground rushed up to meet me and for a moment, it felt like I was falling."

"You ain't gotta apologize. That shit was scary."

"But at least we did it." She smiled, proudly.

"That we did."

Half hour later, they were on 5th Avenue. The most famous street in New York. Carol's eyes widened at all the different clothing shops. Daryl dreaded being dragged into all of them, but this was something she really wanted to do and he wouldn't begrudge her.

An hour later, Daryl was sitting in a plush armchair and waited for Carol to emerge from the dressing room. Two other men were doing the same and looked just as thrilled as Daryl to be there. However, that all changed for Daryl when she stepped out with her outfit.

Carol was conservative in her dress. The most revealing thing she owned was her swimsuit. What she had on now was so unlike what she normally wore, Daryl's jaw dropped.

Carol wore a black crop top that laced behind her neck and showed several inches of her navel. The jeans were light blue and surprisingly hole free, and she work black, ankle boots. She'd thrown her hair into a high ponytail, making her look totally different than when she had walked into the dressing room.

"Do you like?" She asked, walking up to him, looking nervous. "I thought I'd get a little daring."

"I think you should get it."

If Daryl could sink into his chair and disappear at that moment, he would. Of course, he had to say the first thing that came to his mind. "Uh, I mean, I think you look real nice."

Carol beamed and her cheeks looked a little flushed. "I feel almost like a New Yorker."

Daryl didn't really know what that meant, but he nodded anyway. Good thing Carol seemed satisfied with that because his mouth had gone dry and he knew he'd be able to speak. He didn't know why this outfit seemed to have such an effect on him. While camping on the beach, he had seen her wear less.

"All right, I'm going to change. Then, we can change and head out."

"Okay."

A while later, after some more window shopping, they decided to call it a day. They grabbed Chinese takeout from a hole-in the wall restaurant and called a cab to take back to the hotel. There, they sat crossed-legged on Carol's bed and attempted to eat their food with chopsticks. More food ended up being dumped back in their containers or on the bed than in their mouths. Tears rolled down their faces from laughing so hard.

However, when the phone rang, it was like cold water dumped on them.

Daryl reached for the hotel phone in the cradle, knowing who it was and rolling his eyes at Carol, who had drawn her knees up to her chest.

"Hey, Merle."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm trying really hard to get back into the feel of this story, so I apologize if my updates have been lackluster.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

Daryl hoped this conversation was brief so he could right back to flicking rice at Carol and making a mess of the sheets.

"What do you want, Merle?" He asked when his brother didn't answer right away to the greeting.

"Heard you laughin' before you answered. Having a good time?" He wasn't using his usual tone of voice when talking about 'having a good time'. Meaning he was really asking if Daryl was having fun and not having sex.

This made Daryl even more suspicious.

"Yeah, we were. What do you want?"

"Just wanted to apologize for earlier. Well, for everythin', actually."

 _Shit._ "What have you done?" Daryl's tone was icy. Carol set down her chopsticks and was looking at him with concern.

"I ain't done nothin'!" Merle immediately protested. Though, it sounded off. Like he hadn't put as much emotion into the argument like he normally would have.

"You sold my truck, didn't you?" Honestly, Daryl wouldn't have been surprised. If Merle was in deep money trouble with some scary people, he'd sell off his brother's truck no problem. Even if the thing was kind of shitty.

"No!"

"The house?"

The thought of possibly being homeless didn't bother Daryl as much as he thought. The small, trashy house he lived in was filled with bad memories, anyway. Plus, if he was going to school with Carol in the summer, he'd be living in a dorm or an apartment with Carol.

"No! I haven't sold...anything."

"Then, why are you apologizing?"

"Because I feel fucking bad, okay? Shit!"

Carol's eyebrows rose, letting Daryl know that she had heard Merle from where she sat, still eating.

"You never apologize for anythin'.

"I know I don't. But I've been thinkin' about it for awhile. Can we stop talkin' about it already?" He huffed on the other line and Daryl couldn't help but smile.

"Alright. I accept it, by the way."

"Good. So, how long you gonna be in New York?"

"We leave the day after tomorrow," he answered. It was odd. Were they actually going to have a _normal_ conversation. Was it the end times? Had aliens abducted Merle and replaced him with a clone?

"You likin' it? There's a shit ton of people up there."

"Don't I know it. But yeah, it's been...fun." Carol beamed at this.

"Any idea of where you'll be going next?"

"Honestly, no." He shrugged. "We're going to be winging it from here on out."

"That's good." Weird. Merle sounded _relieved_. "Well, you going to keep me posted, then? I ain't going to have to stop at Carol's house anymore to ask where the hell you are, right?"

"Nah. You can call me. I'll pick up...as long as you ain't been an asshole."

"Okay. Talk to you later."

Daryl hung up the phone and looked at Carol, who still had a tiny smile on her face. He picked up his chopsticks and ate a few more bites of his food before speaking. "Well, that was unexpected. Thought I was goin' to have to refuse him money, again."

"Maybe he's finally cleaned up his own mess," Carol suggested.

"Maybe."

* * *

Their last day in New York was spent sightseeing. Daryl wished that Carol would have worn her new outfit, but figured she was saving it for another occasion. Hopefully, an occasion that would occur during their trip.

Their cab deposited them at Central Park and Daryl wondered how a park this size could fit in the claustrophobic buildings that is Manhattan.

"So, what do you want do?" Carol had a map spread out in her hands. "We can go to the zoo and then, find someplace to sit for lunch."

"We can do that," Daryl said. He hadn't been to a zoo since they had taken a trip in kindergarten. Fortunately, for him, it had been free. Otherwise he would have not been able to go.

"You think they have Alex, the lion?" Carol nudged him and smiled. Daryl rolled his eyes. Carol loved cartoons and she had forced him to watch all of her favorites. Some of them more than a few times. Though, if he was being honest, he hadn't minded this one.

"Maybe they'll even have Marty, too."

* * *

Carol laughed and stuffed the map into her back pocket.

Awhile later, they're done walking through the small zoo and are munching on hotdogs they had bought at a stand. Of course, being in New York, they had to get one. So, instead of stopping to eat, they walk through the park and enjoy the sights. A little ways from Central Park is the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

Carol grabbed Daryl's hand and dragged him up the stone steps leading to the massive building. "It's the largest art museum in the United States." Her head is craned back to look up at the structure. "And New York's most famous."

"You've done your homework," he teased.

"I have. And in just a fifteen minute walk, we can see the American Museum of Natural History."

"Ain't that the museum from that movie?"

"Yep."

"Good thing I like museums, then." This time he was the one to nudge her and started walking up the stairs. Carol followed a few seconds later.

* * *

When they returned to their hotel, they were practically dead on their feet. Again. "I'm actually looking forward to sitting on my butt for hours, tomorrow," Carol said as she pressed on their floor in the elevator.

"Me, too."

"You two kids look bushed." A voice spoke from behind them. Daryl and Carol had been so tired that they hadn't even noticed that the elevator wasn't empty. They turned to see two men. One was dressed in a suit and finely shaved. The other man next to him wore a blue and white plaid shirt tucked into his jeans. He wiped his glasses nervously on a sleeve.

"We are," Carol answered. "We've been sightseeing in the city."

"That explains it," the man in the suit smiled, showing a set of perfect white teeth. Carol found him handsome, in a distinguished older man kind of way. "The city is filled with all manner of things to see. One simply cannot see it in one day."

"She definitely tried," Daryl grumbled.

The two men chuckled. However, the one in the plaid shirt chuckled nervously, but he looked like a nervous man so Carol or Daryl didn't think anything of it.

When the elevator dinged and the doors slid open on their floor, they said goodnight to the two men and headed to their room. Two more men were sliding a key into the door next to theirs. A large African American man and a smaller (though not by much) Hispanic man.

"Good evening," Carol greeted them before Daryl swiped their room key.

Daryl made a beeline to his bed and plopped fast first on it. His feet ached and was glad to be off them. Carol was a bit slower. She actually took her shoes off before jumping on her back on the bed.

"Today was fun, wasn't it?" She said, eyes tracing the cracks in the ceiling.  
"Yeah," Daryl answered, his voice muffled.

"I know I said we'd wing it from here out, but I was hoping that maybe we could go see Niagra Falls next?" She propped herself on an elbow and looked over at Daryl, who only moved his head to the side.

"Sounds fine to me. Want to see 'em, too."

"Great! Unfortunately, since we don't have passports, we can't take a shortcut through Canada to get through Michigan."

"Anything special in Michigan?"

"Not really. Unless, there's something you want to see?"

There was a beat of silence. "Can't think of anything."

"How about our next stop be the Grand Canyon?"

Daryl sat up on hIs bed. "Ain't that a little far?"

Carol sat up, too and faced him. "Yeah. We don't have to get there tomorrow. I just thought it could be our next big place to visit and it gives us a goal to move towards. On the way there, we can stop at whatever we want to. Like Chicago!"

"Ain't that another big city?"

"Yep!"

Daryl groaned and flopped back on his bed.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**It's been AGES since I've been able to write anything, but I teach second grade now and haven't had a minute to myself. This isn't my best update but I just wanted to finally get something out. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

That morning, Carol and Daryl ate their meal in the small dining area of the hotel. "It's bad enough they'll see the rice and soy stains on the sheets when we leave," Carol had whispered to him in the elevator.

"I wasn't the one who started that fight."

Carol rolled her eyes. "You never are, according to you." She nudged him with her elbow.

"See? Who's the one who started hitting here?"

"Oh, shut up."

When the door dinged open at the second floor, Carol got an evil idea. Once the couple from that floor were safely inside, she shoved Daryl with all her might out the doors and hit the close door button. It took him awhile to realize what had happened, but it was too late. Carol was waving at him as the doors closed on his shocked face.

"I remember those days," said the man that had walked in with a woman on that floor. "My wife did things like that to me all the time." He smiled down at the woman at his side.

"You pushed him out an elevator before?" Carol asked, not really understanding how that could be considered romantic.

"We were teasing one another and the opportunity opened, along with the doors, and I took it." The woman smiled.

"Except I was pushed out on the fifth floor and we were going up."

"The crazy man thought he could _run_ up five flights of stairs and beat me to our room." The woman shook her head, but didn't lose the fond smile. "Good times."

Carol politely stood there and listened to the couple go on about the early days, when they had been dating. Though, she suspected they soon forgot she was there, lost in the retellings of their fond memories.

They separated in the lobby. Carol went toward the dining area and breakfast, while the couple left the hotel. When she walked in, she saw that she was alone and smirked, wondering if Daryl was waiting for the next elevator or trying to find the stairs. Shrugging, she went to the little buffet of breakfoods and started filling a plate.

Just as she scooped some scramble eggs, a hand placed itself on her hip and someone leaned close. "You're an asshole, you know that."

Carol turned to see Daryl standing there and not looking happy. "I couldn't resist," she said.

"Hmm." Daryl narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Just know I'm goin' to pay you back for that."

She only laughed. "We'll see. Now, why don't you go start filling a plate. I bet you're hungry."

"Yeah," he humphed. "Since I took the damn stairs."

Carol found a table close to a window. A few minutes later, Daryl joined her with a plate piled high with food. Somehow, he had even managed to carry over a mug of coffee. With a start, Carol saw that she had forgotten to get herself one.

"Daryl..."

"No. Get it yourself." He took a sip of his coffee. "Yum."

"I guess I deserve that." She patted his shoulder as she walked past him back to the buffet.

As she made her way to the coffee pot and mugs, the two men from the elevator walked into the room. One still wore a smart looking suit and the other had a different colored plaid shirt on. When they saw Carol, the smart-dressed one smiled and the other fiddled with his glasses. That was when Carol realized that he didn't look much older than her and Daryl. Maybe he was the other guy's son, but he looked nothing like him. Nephew?

"Good morning," he greeted her and reached for one of the ceramic mugs.

"Morning," she replied cheerily.

"It seems I forgot my manners on the elevator and didn't introduce myself. I'm Philip Blake and this is Milton." He nudged the young man forward.

"Hi, I'm Carol," Carol saidand shook Philip Blakes hand before turning to Milton.

Milton flushed and shook hers. "Hello."

"Over there is my friend, Daryl." At the mention of his name, Daryl turned in his seat and gave her a narrowed eyed glare. However, when Philip waved at him, he awkwardly waved back.

"So, do you have another full day of sight-seeing?"Philip asked casually and filled up his mug. Milton reached for a glass and filled his with orange juice.

"Not here. We're planning on seeing Niagra Falls before leaving New York."

"Sounds fun. I've never been there myself. Unfortunately, my job doesn't allow for me to see the sights the United States have to offer. I'm on a business trip, right now."

"I'm sorry," she said sincerly.

Philip waved her off. "It's quite all right. At least I have Milton for company. He's a friend of mine's son, and he's been wanting to see what I do for awhile now." Milton's shoulders tensed a little as he filed his plate. Carol wondered if it was because he didn't like being talked about.

"Well, it looks like your young man is waiting for you to join him. It was nice talking to you again, Carol. I hope you enjoy the rest of your trip."

"It was nice talking to you, too, and we will."

With her mug of coffee growing cool in her hand, Carol returned to a breakfast that was just as cool. But she was hungry and eagerly dug in. Philip and Milton filed their own plates and sat on the opposite of the road.

"Makin' friends?" Daryl asked.

"I guess."

"Didn't know you had to introduce yourself if you're riding in the same elevator car."

Carol rolled her eyes. "I guess you do if you're a gentleman." She kicked him lightly under the table. "But you'd know nothing about that, would you?"

Daryl's eyes narrowed once more before he grabbed his empty plate and went to fill it once more.

* * *

"Are we going to get them now?" Martinez asked, lounging on his bed.

They were in the room he and Shumpert shared, next to Daryl and Carol's, who were already in theirs packing. Philip Blake stood in front of them while Milton stood off to the side, looking uncomfortable.

"Normally, I would say yes," Philip said, fiddling with the sleeves of his suit jacket. "But it's been awhile since we've had a proper chase, hasn't it? Plus, this place is a little public to snatch them."

Martinez and Shumpert looked at one another, once Blake's eyes aren't on them. They've never had to 'chase' after anyone since they started working for the man. It made them uneasy. Even more so, since they'd be going after two kids.

"Do you know where they'll be going next?" Shumpert's deep voice filled the room.

"No, but that car of Carol's is hard to miss. They'll be leaving soon, so that means you two will be leaving, as well."

They were already packed and ready to go.

"What's he doing here?" Martinez asked, pointing to Milton. It was something he and Shumpert were wondering. "He isn't much older than the two next door."

"He's collateral. His dad owes me and the kid is a genius. He's proven to be very useful so far."

Milton shifted more in place and didn't look anyone in the eye. So, when he spoke they were all shocked. "Mr. Blake, may I go back to our room? Unless... you still need me."

Blake looked amused at the young man's discomfort. "Go on. You may want to pack. Check out is soon."

"Okay." Quietly, he left the room.

* * *

Milton hated being with Philip Blake and his henchmen. If only his father hadn't made some bad investments and asked the man for a loan, he wouldn't be here. He wouldn't have to watch as this man stole money from two people his age.

"Oh, hey, Milton!"

Speak of the devil.

Turning, he saw Carol walking toward him. Behind her, Daryl stood in the doorway of their room and watched him with narrowed eyes. He willed the elevator to move faster, but she was probably going to the elevator, too. So, he had no choice but to say hi back.

"I left my stupid phone in the dining area," she said and rolled her eyes. "I don't even use it that much, but if I lose it, my parents will _lose_ it."

Milton smiled only because Carol smiled at him. It had been awhile since someone had given him a genuine smile, and not one that had devious reasons behind it. "Hopefully, it's still there when you get downstairs," he said.

"If not, I won't mourn it too long."

The elevator doors pinged open and they stepped inside. Milton hit the nine while Carol hit the one. Milton looked through the sliding elevator doors and jumped. Daryl was still looking at them, well more specifically _him_. Milton gulped.

"Plus, I can always just steal Daryl's," Carol continued to talk and didn't seem to feel the glare being sent their way.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. _Of course_ , he was Carol's boyfriend. Why else would he be looking at Milton like that?

"Actually, no. We're best friends." There were two spot of pink on Carol's cheeks. "We're going on a roadtrip together. B-But you already knew that, didn't you? From when we talked in the elevator last night."

"Uh, yeah," he answered. Truthfully, he had spent more time trying to melt into the shadow of Blake and hoping to not be noticed.

Slowly, _too_ slowly, the elevator began to creep up to the ninth floor.

It wasn't that he didn't want to be in Carol's company. She seemed nice (and was very pretty). But Milton knew that he couldn't just stand there and talk to her as if he didn't know Blake and his henchman would soon be following and stealing from her and Daryl.

When the elevator finally stopped, Milton forced himself not to run out of the car. "I h-hope you have a nice rest of your trip," he said politely and hoped she couldn't tell he was nervous about something.

"Thank you," she smiled. "I'm sure we will, and it was really nice meeting you, Milton."

He was shocked with how genuine those words sounded. "Y-You, too," he said, just as the door slid shut.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I apologize for the extremely long wait between updates. Teaching has taken up all of my time and what time I do have for writing, I've been spending it on writing for a Star Wars fic that I will NOT be posting (never thought I would get into Star Wars fandom, but _The Last Jedi,_ though...). ANYWAYS, I hope you all enjoy and thanks for sticking around.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

Daryl had a bad feeling about Philip Blake and the young man, Milton. There had been something _off_ in the man's eyes and Milton looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but there. So, when Carol walked into the elevator with Milton, of course Daryl had to stare him down to make sure he didn't get any ideas.

Not that he thought the guy would be brave enough to try anything, but Daryl just wanted to make sure. Carol was too important to him for anything to happen to her.

Once the doors closed on the elevator, Daryl slipped back into the room and finished packing the rest of his things. Soon, they would be on the road again. Their next stop would be Niagara Falls, which Daryl was excited to see. Then, they would continue south again, on their way to Chicago, _another_ big city. Daryl wasn't looking too forward to that one, but Carol wanted to go and he'd follow her anywhere. Even to hell...or to Chicago.

* * *

Carol grabbed her phone from the table she and Daryl had been eating at. Fortunately, no one had grabbed it. Slipping it into her back pocket, she walked back into the lobby just as Philip Blake and two other men walked out of the elevator with suitcases.

"Leaving already?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Yes," Philip answered. "Unfortunately, business calls."

"Where's Milton? I just saw him a few minutes ago in the elevator."

"He's packing the rest of his things and then, should be joining us in a few. I hope he said his farewells to you in the elevator."

"We did. It was really nice meeting you two, and I hope someday you'll be able to enjoy a vacation or two."

Philip's smile changed briefly and he glimpsed at one of the men beside him. "I believe that I will be enjoying a vacation soon. _Very_ soon."

"Good!"

The elevator doors dinged open once more and Milton walked out with his own suitcase. He looked suprised to see Carol there and shot a nervous glance to Philip. Carol waved at him and rushed to climb into the elevator and gave them all a wave.

"Bye again, Milton," she said. "It was nice meeting you."

The doors closed. Philip and his two men walked up to the front desk to check out, but Milton continued staring at the elevator. She'd said it was nice meeting him, but after Philip was done with her and Daryl, he knew Carol would no longer think that.

This made his heart hurt.

* * *

When Carol returned to the room, it was to find Daryl already packed and watching TV. He barely glanced her way. "How was the trip in the elevator with the nerd?"

"Daryl!" She protested, slightly annoyed. "He's not a nerd and it was fine."

"Never thought you would take to someone so quickly," he grumbled. Was he... _jealous_? Carol had to hide a smile as she went to her own suitcase.

"He was nice and he's traveling with a bunch of older men. I thought it would be good for him to talk with someone his age for a _few_ minutes." She emphasized few because, really, that's all they had in the elevator. "And it's not like we'll ever see him again."

Carol turned her back to him, so he couldn't see her smile, and started packing her suitcase. A jealous Daryl was kind of cute. Maybe she'd talk to other guys on their trip just to see his reaction. She laughed quietly at the idea.

Once they were packed, they did a quick sweep of the room to make sure they had everything and then, made their way down to the lobby. Soon, they were saying goodbye to Manhattan and were off to Niagara Falls.

* * *

Daryl had been behind the wheel and stopped at a gas station for a restroom break, when he thought he had seen a familiar face. However, when he turned, to get a better look, there was no one there. He shrugged and grabbed a handful of Carol's favorite candy bar before going up to pay.

Carol was dozing a little in her seat when Daryl returned to dump his candy stash in her lap and pressed a cup of coffee in her hand. "Hopefully this will help you keep me company on this long ass drive."

Carol smiled and took a tiny sip of her coffee (which had the perfect amount of sugar and creamer). "I'll try. But no promises."

Daryl rolled his eyes and pulled out from the gas station. He decided not to mention that he thought he'd seen one of the two men that had been flanking Philip Blake back at the hotel. Especially since it was clear he had only been seeing things.

Several hours later, after they had stopped for lunch and switched drivers, they started to see signs for Niagara Falls.

"Finally," Daryl grumbled, head pressed against the glass. "Didn't realize we were so damn far from it."

"Six hours," Carol replied. "It's going to take even longer than that to get to Chicago."

"But there will be stops on the way there, right?"

"Yeah. We just have to decide what we want to see." Her fingers thrummed on the steering wheel. "We're going to go through Pennsylvania. There's a cool places we could stop at. Like Pittsburgh."

Daryl had heard of Pittsburgh, but didn't know much of what was there. But he didn't mind stopping to see what it had to offer. "Sounds fun."

"Then it's settled."

Carol took one hand off the wheel to dig in her pocket. They swerved a little and Daryl bit back a curse. They'd never make it anywhere if Carol killed them with her driving. Glancing up, he saw that Carol was giving him a withering glare, as if she could read his thoughts, and then tossed him her phone.

"Look up how far Pittsburgh is from Niagara Falls."

Daryl typed in the information and breathed a small sigh of relief when he saw the time. "It's only three and a half hours. That's way better than six." Traveling the country took a lot of driving, not that he didn't expect it, but Daryl felt as if he'd been in the car more than seeing the sights the United States had to offer.

One plus side of being in the car, though, was how close he and Carol were. So maybe it wasn't all bad, after all.

"Sounds good. We'll get a hotel tonight and head out tomorrow. We can get there by lunch. On the way back to Georgia, we can stop at Philadelphia and see the Liberty Bell and other things. It would just be backtracking if we went there now."

Daryl understood and placed Carol's phone in the cup holders between them for easy access. He took out his phone and checked for any messages. Thankfully, he had none. Though, they had hung up on sorta good terms earlier, Daryl still didn't want his brother to dampen his fun with Carol.

* * *

"H-Hey, dad," Milton spoke into the speaker of the phone Phillip Blake had tossed his way before turning back to the tablet in his lap. At a brief glance, Milon could have sworn the man was playing Candy Crush.

"How's my boy doing?" George Mamet sounded nervous, like he usually did.

 _Terrible_ , Milton wanted to answer. _We're about to rob and leave two people with nothing. People my age! I hate you for making me be here._ Instead, he said, "I'm doing fine."

"Good, good," he sounded disinterested. "Listen, Mr. Blake informed me earlier that you've been doing a satisfactory job working for him. He said that if all goes well on this trip, he'll shave off $100,000 off our debt."

 _You mean your debt._

"However, that's not even close to the amount owed to him," Milton's father sighed. "You'll have to continue working with him, I'm afraid."

Milton wanted to throw the phone, scream and jump out of the moving car. Working with Blake made him sick. Seeing the list of people that owed the man money, and the means he had to get that money back, had made him physically ill. Fortunately, no one had been killed or harm, but some livelihoods had been destroyed.

Milton had had no hand in them, but he had been there. Looked into the eyes of those that had been in Blake's debt and done nothing.

He'd looked into Carol's pretty blue eyes, saw her warm and friendly smile and hadn't uttered a single word that would warn her of what was to come.

"I understand," Milton said softly.

"I'm glad. I will speak with you soon." Then, he hung up.

There was no _stay safe_ or _I love you, son, and I'm sorry we have to do this_. Milton hadn't expected any of that, but it still stung. He handed the phone back to Phillip and looked out the window, wondering where Carol and Daryl were.

He knew he wouldn't have to wonder for long because Blake was going to find them again, soon.

* * *

They found a suitable hotel on the outskirts of Pittsburgh. Carol had gone in to pay for the night and came back with a handful of brochures. She shrugged at his look as she started the car to find a parking spot closer to their room.

"It'll help us decide what to do here. I don't know as much about this city than I do about Philadelphia."

"We could go to another baseball game." He pointed to the Red 'P' on one of the brochures. They were in the home of the Pittsburgh Pirates.

"Or we can go to an amusement park!" Carol shoved another brochure at him. Daryl practically threw the one in his hand behind him and reached for it.

"Kennywood," he read and opened it. "Sounds fun." He'd never been to an actual amusement park. He'd been on rides at the county fair with Carol but nothing of an amusement park scale.

Before they started to discuss their plans for the day, the carried their suitcases and cooler into the room. They each claimed a bed, then moved to the table to look over the brochure. Carol grabbed a pad of the hotel's paper and a pen.

"It's about twenty minutes away," Carol said, after doing a quick search on her phone. "We can eat breakfast, get going and spend the whole day there. How does that sound?"

"Great," he answered.

"They have water rides, too. Do you want to bring your swimsuit? We can store them in a locker, so we don't have to carry them around with us."

Daryl didn't know how he felt about being half-naked in front of thousands of people, but it was the middle of summer, it would be hot and he knew the water rides would look appealing to him once they got there. "Okay," he finally said.

"Awesome!" Carol beamed and Daryl knew he had made the right choice.

"Then, after tomorrow, we can relax by visitng the Andy Warhol mueseum."

Daryl made a face and Carol winked, knowing that he didn't really have an interest in art. "You wanna go see paintings of soup cans and Marilyn Monroe."

"He did more than that!" She protested.

He crossed his arms. "Like what?"

"Uh...," she faltered.

" _Exactly_ ," he said, smugly.

Carol pouted, which she normally did when Daryl bested her in something. He knew she hadn't really wanted to go to the museum, she'd just wanted to see him squirm. Well, two could play that game.

"Fine, we can do something else," she finally grumbled and shifted through the other brochures on the table. Daryl continued to smile smugly.

* * *

Milton watched the sign welcoming them to Pittsburgh past them.

Blake apparently had contacts in the city and had notified him of a cherry red Chevy Corvette at one of the hotels in the outskirts of Pittsburgh. Blake ordered Martinez to drive them straight there, but his lip curled in disgust when he saw the establishment.

"We will not be staying here," he said. "At least, _I_ won't be."

Martinez and Shumpert exchanged glances before looking at Milton in the rearview mirror. Honestly, Milton didn't care where he stayed (and if it was in a different building than Phillip Blake, that was definitely okay with him). But...

"What if they see us? Wouldn't that be a little suspicious?"

"Don't get caught, then," Blake said with a dismissive wave of his hand and didn't even look from his phone. "I just need some people close and that will be the three of you."

"Milton, go reserve two rooms," Blake ordered. "Shumpert go with him. Martinez, drive me to the nearest five- star hotel."

All three of them did as they were told without a single word.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the wait. I just haven't been feeling this story lately. I'll try to do better. I hope someone likes this garbage. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

Milton was nervous as he stood behind Shumpert, who was reserving two rooms for them. What if Carol or Daryl were to walk into the lobby? They'd see him for sure and instantly grow suspicious.

After all, the odds of being at the same hotel in a state several states over from New York were not high...and Daryl hadn't seemed to like him the first time they'd met. He couldn't imagine what he would think if he were to see them there.

"Follow me," Shumpert grumbled, nudging him with an elbow. In his hand, he held two sets of keys.

Milton wondered which one would be sharing a room with him. Phillip had never said aloud, though he would have no problem doing so, that he was to be guarded but Milton knew that martinez and Shumpert were there to keep an eye on him, as well.

Not that he'd ever be brave enough to run away.

* * *

After marking a few things down and scrolling through Carol's phone, they each found a few things they could do while in Pennsylvania. Daryl stood from the slightly uncomfortable chair and swiped one of the keys from the tabletop.

"I'm going to grab some snacks from the vending machine. What do you want?"

"Anything with chocolate. You know what I like." She beamed at him.

"Chocolate covered raisins, it is," he called as he opened the door.

"Now, don't be an asshole!" She yelled after him.

Daryl chuckled as the door closed behind him. That never got old. Carol hated raisins with a passion.

Rounding a corner, he followed the arrows that told him a vending machine was nearby. Once he found the small alcove, he smiled when he saw there was a cappuccino machine, too. They had a small coffee maker in the room,but this was better.

Just as he was slipping a dollar into the snack machine, he heard a gasp and whipped his head around. But there was no one there. With a shrug, he went back to pressing numbers. Maybe it was from the room next door, which made him think two things;

The walls were paper thin and...ew.

* * *

Milton had just wanted a bottle of water, but when he turned the corner to see Daryl standing by the snack machine, he nearly fainted. Instead, he made a slightly shrill gasp and ran back the way he came.

Thankfully, his room was around the next corner, so if Daryl were to check the hallway, he'd already be gone.

Milton didn't stop running until he made it back to his room, which he was thankfully not sharing with anyone. Swiping his key, he threw open the door and nearly stopped when he saw Martinez on his bed, flipping channels on the TV with a remote.

"What are you doing in here?"

Of course, he had to give them one of his card. Bu the hadn't expected them to use it so soon.

Martinez didn't look his way. "Had to make sure you came back."

"I was just getting a bottle of water."

"Yeah? And where is it?" He was looking at him, now.

"Daryl was there. He didn't see me, though," he quickly added in case the man got mad at him for almost ruining Blake's plan.

Martinez raised an eyebrow but didn't look angry. Instead, he turned the TV off and stood. "Then, I suggest you stay in here for the rest of the night. We'll bring you something to eat later and if you need anything else, just call."

"O-Okay."

Martinez brushed past him on his way to the door and Milton watched as he left. Sighing, he plopped down on the nearest bed. He may have gotten a room to himself, but he was still a prisoner.

* * *

Daryl returned, somehow able to juggle two cups of cappuccino and an armful of candy. Carol took the drinks while Daryl dumped packages of M&Ms and various other chocolate bars on the table.

"There's enough candy here to make us sick," Carol observed. "Perfect."

Daryl smiled, "Didn't think you'd object."

"Over chocolate? Never." She reached for a bag of M&Ms and ripped them open. "Catch." She tossed a red one in the air. Daryl, even with such little warning, was able to catch it in his mouth. He smiled at her before crunching the chocolate in his teeth.

"Still can't get me," he said, smugly.

"What if I pelt one at your forehead?"

"Then, that would be cheating."

Carol inspected the yellow piece of candy in her hand. "What if I just did it? Forget the game."

Daryl's eyes narrowed. "I don't think you'll want to find out what will happen. We're sleeping in the same room and you have to go to bed sometime tonight," he warned.

"Hmph," Carol huffed and shoved a handful of candy into her mouth.

Daryl leaned back on his chair, smug. "So, have you made a plan for tomorrow?"

"Of course, I have. One of us has to work on this trip." She winked at him before sliding a piece of paper his way.

Daryl took it and gaped when he saw that all of tomorrow's activities were planned out to the minute. Arrive at the park at 9:00 A.M. Enter the park by 9:15. Go on first ride at 9:20. Next ride at 9:35. The list went on and on until it was time for them to leave at 9:00 P.M.

"Are you serious?" It was a little odd, but if this what Carol had planned, then he'd go along with it.

Carol held a straight face for a full thirty seconds before bursting into uncontrollable giggles. "You really think I can be _that_ organized," she said in between giggles and breaths. "And I am not that crazy about when we need to be on a run or when we need to take a bathroom break."

Daryl watched Carol laugh, unimpressed. Honestly, he should have known she would try to do something like. She was the only person he knew that would actually take the time to do something on that scale as a joke.

"We're just going to wing it," she said, after catching her breath from laughing so much. "Just like we always do."

"Hmph."

"I can't believe you thought I was serious, Daryl _and_ you would have gone along with it. Wouldn't you have?" She started to laugh again.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Daryl grumbled and retreated from the laughing Carol.

When Daryl was finished with his shower, Carol slid past him with her clothes and a sunny smile. Daryl rolled his eyes and made his way to a bed. This time, he'd picked the one closest to the window.

Grabbing the remote, he turned the TV to see if there was anything good on. There wasn't much, but he settled on a old episode of Law and Order. He and Carol liked to watch them every once in awhile.

There had even been an episode that Carol still mercilessly teased him on. According to her. one of the characters had looked just like him. Of course, he hadn't seen it and called her crazy every time that episode would come on.

Fortunately, that episode wasn't on, now.

Too engrossed in the episode, Daryl hadn't heard Carol emerge from the shower. She must have thought his silence meant he was angry at her. He was surprised when she slid into his bed and pressed herself into his side.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she said with pleading blue eyes.

Milking it, he grumbled, "You better be."

"It was a joke, Daryl!"

"Yeah, one joke too far."

Carol pouted. "Well, I really _am_ sorry. Won't you forgive me?"

Instead of replying, he looked over her head and back at the TV. He was fighting back a smile the whole time. He couldn't believe that Carol really thought he was mad at her.

"Daryl," she whined.

It was a mistake to look back at her because Carol's eyes had filled up with tears. Shit. "Geez, Carol. I was just messing with you."

Instead of looking relieved and hugging him, Carol beamed and looked smug, "I know."

Daryl nearly pushed her off the bed.

* * *

An empty pizza box sat on the desk by the TV, which had been turned off a few hours ago. Milton laid curled on his side in one of the beds. Besides handing him half a pizza, Martinez or Shumpert hadn't checked in on him. For that, he was relieved, even if he really had nothing to hide. . It made him feel less like a prisoner.

He didn't know what would happen tomorrow. Phillip was sure to show up, but he didn't know what Carol and Daryl would be doing. If Milton was going to do something to warn them, he needed to do it soon.

But how?

Glancing at the window, an idea came to mind. Rushing to it, he saw that it _was_ a window that could be opened, which didn't happen very often in hotels. But he was going to take it.

In the morning, he'd sneak out and find Carol's car. He'd wait around it until they showed up and would tell them _everything_.

Then, what? What would happen to him?

Would they allow him to come with? Carol would, Milton knew. She had been kind to him. Daryl, he wasn't so sure. It didn't matter though. Whatever happened to him, Milton knew he needed to warn Carol. She hadn't done anything to put Blake on her tail. It was because of someone else that this was happening to them and Milton knew all about how that felt.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the wait! Things have been crazy here. I wish I could tell you I'll update quicker next time, but I don't know. I'll really try! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty- Four**

That morning, Daryl and Carol woke up early.

In the same bed.

Fortunately, Carol woke first with her face pressed into the space above Daryl's shoulder and one of her legs was thrown over hips. One of his arms had wound behind her back and rested lightly on her hip.

Carol knew Daryl would _freak_ if he woke to find them like this, so as carefully as she could, she detangled herself and went about getting ready to leave. It hadn't bothered that they slept so close, she'd never slept better and she was aware of her feelings. Daryl's feelings didn't extend past friendship and he not be happy to find Carol in his bed.

Once she was dressed, Carol nudged his foot. "Come on, Daryl. Get up."

It took a few minutes of this before Daryl slowly sat up and looked at her with blurry eyes. "Morning, already?" He stretched and Carol avoided watching the muscles of his arms. "Damn beds have to be the most comfortable I've slept it," he said as he climbed from covers. "I've never slept so good in my life."

Carol had to hide a smile.

* * *

Daryl gathered his things for a shower and slipped into the bathroom. As he waited for the water to warm up, he sat on the closed toilet seat. He could have almost sworn that Carol had been sleeping in the same bed with him, curled up to his body. But when he'd woken up, she hadn't been there and her bed had looked slept in.

Maybe that was why he had slept so well. Because he thought Carol had been right there next to him.

* * *

The window squeaked as Milton pried it open and he froze, listening for the running steps of Martinez and Shumpert. When they didn't come bursting through the door, Milton continued until he had the window opened enough to slip through.

Reaching down, he grabbed the drawstring bag with some of his clothes at his feet and froze when he saw a figure on his bed.

It was Martinez.

At Milton's shocked look, the man smile. "Do you think Mr. Blake just hired me off the street? I clearly have a set of skills he needed." Like sneaking into a hotel room completely unnoticed.

"W-What are you going to do?"

It was too late to attempt a run for it. Martinez would catch him in seconds.

Martinez didn't answer. Instead, he stood and for the first time, Milton saw what was in his hand. A metal bar, like the one used to hold the clothes up in the little closet alcove.

Milton gulped and took a step back as he the other man grew closer.

"I want you to knock me out," he said.

Those weren't the words Milton was expecting. At all.

"W-What?"

"I want you to knock me out, kid," he repeated and hooked a thumb over his shoulder. "Over there, by the door, so it looks like you were waiting for me."

Milton could only blink.

"Here." Martinez passed him the bar and turned his back to the younger man. "Hit me right in the back of the head. Not too hard, though. Don't want you to kill me."

Milton didn't even think he had enough strength in his scrawny arms to knock the much bigger man out, let alone kill him. Gulping, he lifted the metal bar above his head.

Martinez turned to look at him over the shoulder. "At least make a mark. I can pretend I was knocked out, but I'll need some evidence. All right?"

He wasn't making it any easier for Milton. If only he had made his escape a few minutes earlier. But then, what would have happened to Martinez if Blake had found out Milton escaped? Especially since he had been given a room on his own.

This was really the best option.

Martinez turned his head back around and Milton knew that it was time. "I'm really sorry about this."

"Don't be," the older man said. "After you're done with me, get as far from here as you can. We always hated that you were being forced to be with Blake."

 _We?_ Did that mean Shumpert was in on this, too? This whole time, Milton had had two allies with Blake. Maybe that was why things hadn't been as bad as they could have been.

"Thank you," he said. "In case I never see you two again."

"I hope you don't. At least not any time soon, and if we do meet again, I hope I'm done with Blake, too."

"Why are you with him, now?"

"That's a story for another time. Now, hit me."

* * *

"Is that someone standing by the car?"

They'd just exited the hotel lobby and Carol spotted a hooded figure standing by the passenger's side of her car. Daryl saw him, too, and not so subtly stood in front of Carol as they neared the vehicle.

"Hey!" Daryl called out.

The hooded figured jumped, but didn't run. Instead, he took off his hood and faced the pair.

"Milton?" Carol asked first, and stepped in front of Daryl to get closer to the young man. "What are you doing here? Weren't you last in New York?"

"And where's Blake?" Daryl asked, gruffly. "Thought you were practically glued to his hip." He felt bad about saying that, though. Milton had looked terrified of the man when they'd last seen one another.

"He's not here...yet," he answered Daryl's question but looked at Carol. "Which means we should probably leave?"

"Why?" Carol asked.

"What the hell kind of trouble are you in?" Daryl growled. Like hell he would allow Milton join them if it meant trouble for them later.

"I won't be the only one in trouble," he said, voice shaky. "You will be, too."

"Because of you!"

"No!" He cried and put his hands up. "Please." He looked at Carol. "You have to believe me. We need to leave."

Something in Milton's face must have set Carol off because she looked at Daryl. "Okay. We need to get the rest of our stuff from the room and check out."

"You believe him?"

"Yes!" Carol gave him a look. "Now, let's hurry. We can talk in the car, as we're getting away."

"I guess that means no amusement park," Daryl muttered as he followed Carol back into the hotel.

* * *

Half hour later, they were on the road. Their destination? They hadn't decided, yet. Milton had just insisted they get far away from the hotel.

"All right," Daryl spoke first after those first, tense thirty minutes. "Spill everything. Now."

"Daryl," Carol warned, glancing over at him. "Be nice. Milton seems like he's gone through a lot."

Daryl slumped deeper in his seat and couldn't help but send Milton a glare through the rearview mirror. Milton quickly avoided his glare and looked to Carol's chair. Daryl didn't like how much Milton looked at Carol, but he wasn't going to say anything.

"I've been with Philip Blake a few months, now. Unwillingly," Milton began. "My father owed him a large sum of money, and in order to insure that Blake would get his money, he took me. Well, actually, my father kind of just...handed me off."

Milton sunk lower into his seat. "Blake told him that if I ever proved useful, he'd shave off some of his debt. My father was all too happy to hand me off."

"I'm sorry," Carol said, sincerely.

Daryl felt guilty. He'd been given the young man a hard time because of his obvious crush on Carol, but it turned out he'd been living a nightmare. "I'd get trying to get away from the man. But why now?"

Milton looked even more uncomfortable. "Blake was looking to cash in on another debt, and he was going to use me to do it. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had been any part of it."

Daryl felt his stomach drop.

"What did he want you to do?"

Carol and Daryl shared a look, both feeling the same thing.

"Promise you won't hate me?" Milton's voice was small.

"Promise," Carol spoke and Daryl nodded in agreement.

"He wanted me and two others to get close to you," Milton's voice was quiet and he looked to have shrunk into himself. "He was pleased that Carol had seemed to take a liking to me, and wanted to use it to his advantage."

Daryl snorted. "Don't think too much about it. Carol likes everybody."

"That's not true," Carol replied, looking at Milton through the rearview mirror before turning a glare at Daryl. "I'm not liking Daryl, right now."

Milton was trying hard not to smile.

"You can continue," Carol spoke again in between glances at the road and glares at Daryl.

"Apparently, Blake had caught wind that Carol had inherited quite a bit of money."

"Didn't exactly inherit it," Carol almost mumbled. "I won it in the lottery."

"He knows," Milton replied.

"Probably saw it on TV or read about it in the paper," Daryl added, looking at Carol.

"But why would he choose to come after me? I'm no one to him, I don't owe him anything and there's many other people out there with more money than me."

Milton watched the conversation between the two of them while wringing his hands. "Blake didn't find out from the TV or the paper. Someone told him. Someone that owed him money. They said that you two had his money. Blake will do anything to get what is owed to him and he loves a good chase."

Daryl whipped around so fast in his seat that Milton jumped back, eyes wide in fear. "Who told him about Carol?"

"I-I don't know! Blake never told me."

Daryl, stop! You're freaking him out."

The bad feeling in Daryl's gut intensified. "Pull over," he nearly shouted.

Fortunately, they weren't on a busy road and Carol was able to pull over immediately. Daryl jumped from the car and vomited on the side of the road. He heard Carol shut off the car and open her door to check on him, but he ignored her.

Wiping his mouth, he took out his phone and dialed a familiar number. The person on the other end answered after three rings. Daryl didn't bother with a greeting. "Merle, you son of a bitch, we need to talk."

* * *

 **Uh oh.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
